The saint of saints
by Yaoigirliscrazy
Summary: A girl named Janae just wanted to spread her wings and become an animator and moved to stilwater to find ways to do that but when a normal night turns into one of complete confusion, Janae get's an invitation that changes her life, and does something she never in her life thought she would. I am horrific at summuries, probably spans all 4 games cursing and lemons will happen.
1. Chapter 1

My first story based on the awesome game series that is saints row. All rights belong Volition and deep silver I own none of the character though i wish i did but they also belong to these companies. With that being done please bare with me until i can know how to work this, so without further ado please read an complete amateur's story.

Prologue

Nae was new to stilwater, she never really wanted to come here based on the stories about the gang wars that was going on. Nae would fight, yeah, but from what she's seen in her short two months here…..she would get seriously hurt so she tries to stay to herself.

Janae (her real name) moved to stilwater because too many things in her hometown were distracting her from reaching her goal and that was to become an animator but the only places that had that required money and lots of it so here she is in stilwater working here and there trying to save up. Janae was still a bit "scared" of stilwater. Nae was only 5'3 and looked like a 16 year old when she is 20, she was a little curvy with b-cups.

Nae was just doing her daily food run because she couldn't think of many things to get at once, she was a vegetarian and the amount of vegetarian choices in stilwater was not really impressive.

"I stayed out later than usual, oh well it's not like the first time I choose to stay out will be horrible." Nae told herself trying to make herself feel better.

Just as she finished passing by a cheapskate trying to sell her a 'fake' Rolex she met with a hooker trying to get a client. Janae just looked on because she has never witnessed this type of interaction before and she was a curious one. Nae's fascination dwindled so she took a couple of steps until she heard a bunch of trash talk.

Some guys in yellow shirts were arguing with some dudes in blue, something told her to just leave but being stubborn she stayed and things escalated so quickly she didn't even remember how she got on the ground with a gun pointed to her.

'How the fuck did this happen?'

The gun wielder said what nae thought were her final moments "Wrong time, wrong place, shawty."

Then a gun shot but surprisingly she was wound free and it was her attacker on the ground.

"You alright, playa?" Nae heard the voice before she could make out the face of a man that was directly in front of her.

"I think so." She slurred out

She heard another voice talking but tuned it out until she heard the name Julius, 'such a pretty name' Nae thought and when she heard something about recruiting she was fully alert 'recruit for what' what just happened had Nae very paranoid. The man named Julius looked back at Nae after him and his friend's debate.

"Come to the church when you ready to clean the row." And then the men was gone.

Nae started slowly walking, empty hands having lost her food but actually wasn't hungry anymore, after she got into her little studio apartment she stared at the ceiling and muttered.

"What the fuck I get myself into?"

Well, That's my first ever fanfiction start, if enough people like it...eh i might continue anyway but I do hope some people like it.


	2. Chapter 2

The morning came in and Nae hasn't gotten a wink of sleep, the events that happened last night were unbelievable.

'Who were they?' Nae thought while getting ready. Janae slipped on some black tights, a grey tank top , grey vans and threw on a run DMC shirt over the tank top. Nae pit her mini fro into a puffball and a grey headband.

'I can't believe I am really going to do this' Nae thought, she didn't know what to expect so she was on high alert. Nae looked at her attire and decided to change into some form fitting jeans.

"I don't think I should do this, it's too risky." But why the fuck was she still walking towards the door, paused and looked back before sighing and walking towards her new distraction.

Standing In front of the church Nae sighed 'here we go' she made her way to the back seeing a miniature army of people wearing purple. 'What's going on here?' Nae questioned as she stepped up to get a closer look. Julius was giving a speech but was almost done.

'He has an amazing voice.' Nae complimented quietly.

The speech got a roar of hell yeahs and let's take it back. While pondering what to do next Nae heard a rough voice ask

"Who the fuck are you?" Janae's head turned so she can snap at the rude guy until she saw him. The man was breathtaking, looked to be about 6'0 ft tall, gelled up hair with frosted tips and seemed to be Asian.

Before Nae could retort after sizing him up Julius interrupted stating that she was there to help.

The walking wet dream spoke again "well, if she gone roll with us, she got ta' get canonized."

Being the naïve girl she is she looked for a canon shooter 'These guys are extreme'

"You ready for this playa?" Julius questioned and before she could respond the first fist came towards her. Nae was playing dodgefists and nailing them in the lips or face a couple of times but when two oversized dudes came up 'Aw, fuck m-' was all that came out of her mouth.

After a few minutes of taking an ass whooping like a champ Nae was finally rescued by the other guy from last night "Don't worry, it happened to most of us."

Nae noticed the cocky look the asian man gave but he said nothing. Julius then stepped in and told them that they needed take back the row and he doesn't care how, Nae just wore a alarmed expression and thought 'No, I don't feel you' but ended up going with it anyway.

Waiting for the guy known as Troy was irritating but him saying Nae needed a gun made her slightly shudder, 'Why would I need a gun?'

'What the ever living hell is this!?' Janae internally screamed, the last thing she expected to be doing is shooting at Vice kings, also called the yellow shirts by Janae, and trying to escape cops. After going through the weirdest drive through getting the cops off them, Troy told Nae to drop him off at freckle Bitch's for a fun bag. 'We just killed people, left their bodies in pools of blood, ran from the cops and this nigga worried about some food?'

Nae thought, well he's used to it but Nae defiantly was not. After Nae dropped Troy off she went home, yeah she had a hideout but just wasn't home. Nae had taken a shower and slipped on a sweater that went mid-thigh and hung off the shoulder. The news came on and saw the massacre that happened showed first so Nae called it a night.

Getting woken up at 7am is bad enough but if your alarm is a phone call from your gang leader, your day is bound to be fucked up. Exhaling Nae put on some skinnies with some purple and black hightops with a loose shirt.

A meeting, he did say that but she forgot, she also forgot something else….she was in the same gang as but she quickly turned her attention to Julius who is telling them who got what gang. The rollerz were mentioned and Nae though back to the night her life changed she realized that's who the kings were fuckin with. The sound of a painful blow brought Nae back and she saw an asian woman who she assumed was Lin, the handler of the rollerz. Lin was very pretty, asian styled bun, black crop top, blue pants and some sandals and strong too but apparently she uses her shoulder too much according to the crush now known as Johnny Gat.

While waiting Nae thought about the meeting. "I'm going to be helping all of them, aren't I?" Janae thought as she was sitting on one of the church steps

"Probably." A voice came from behind her that sounded all to familiar.

"Mr. Gat "

"Don't call me that shit, make it seem like I'm old." Johnny complained.

Nae chuckled stood up then turned to him "Ya might be, I don't know."

Johnny smirked "Fuck you."

Nae could only smile as those two little words sent billions of erotic images through her head.

"Johnny, can you drive me home?"

He quirked an eyebrow " Why you can't drive?"

She just looked at him and miraculously he got the hint, leading her to his car she got in on the passenger side.

"You ain't even got a license, how old are you, short ass?"

Nae shot him a glare turned back forward and retorted

"One, I just got here so it's not gonna pass, two I'm 20, three you not that much taller and a bonus I ain't even tell you where I live so where we going?"

Johnny just kept looking straight and was going the right way to her home making her wonder how the fuck he know where she live. Nae got out of the car after telling him thank you and as she was about to go in she heard him tell her.

"I saw you going in one day and decided that's where you stayed."

Before Nae could mess with him, Johnny was gone. Stepping into the house Nae plopped down on the couch thinking about the best car ride of her life. Nae shot up after she thought of something, he's seen her before she even joined the saints. Janae shrugged the realization off 'it's a small city so it's a possibility that he has seen me a couple of times.'

Nae went into her kitchen to put a veggie pizza in the oven while she waited she turned on the radio, when she heard what was on she chuckled

"The girl is a good singer but a song named 'bounce like my checks' is hella funny."

Nae liked Aisha songs but the titles are a riot, so she decided to turn it off and watch some adultswim.

Nae had dosed off forgetting she had pizza in the oven but the alarm reminded her causing her to jump up and race to the kitchen.

"Crapbaskets!" she turned off the oven and knew there was no way she could eat the pizza, she couldn't even scrap the damn blackened parts off, sighing she looked at the time '4:00am' she groaned then blew a mini fuse.

"Ain't nothing open and there ain't no walmart. I guess i'm going hungry tonight."

Nae watched a little tv after trashing the pizza but decided she was too pissed to enjoy the shows so she turned it off and went to bed…hungry.


	3. Chapter 3

Welcome back to the Saint of saints, if some of the lines are a bit wrong I'm very sorry I don't have the 360 so I can only go by cutscenes in number one but 2 through the rest should be better. Of course saints row and the characters belongs to Violition and Deep Silver.

Waking up Nae was still a bit upset about her hunger but was happy that she could now go to a store to get something to eat so she got dressed and left out. Nae was walking up to the store as a car, unnecessarily, sped into the store parking lot, she just watched the show off until losing interest and walking away. Janae blindly walked to the church aka The saints' hideout, she was still pretty messed up behind it but it was getting as normal as it could.

-Time Skip-

Janae walked into the church and was met with Dex, another guy she thought was cool

"Hey, Nae. You got hungry on the way?"

"Uh, yeah, let's say that."

Nae really didn't want to tell anyone she burnt a pizza, that would be hella embarrassing

"well, Johnny wants to see you in his….'office."

Nae just nodded and they went to the meeting place. Janae followed Dex to where johnny was and walked into his office. Sitting down Johnny propped his feet on the desk

"So you officially made it in huh? I haven't said this yet but you don't look like much but I don't look like I have a 8 inch cock. I guess we're both full of surprises."

All Nae could do was sit there speechless 'this man does not know the turmoil that is already happening inside the f- did I just spill my drink?' Nae didn't have a drink but she really didn't want to face what happened. While Nae was stuck in her perverted little mind hearing Johnny's voice snapped her back to reality.

Aisha's sister was kidnapped and Johnny sent Nae to take care of it and coincidently it was the vice kings. 'How does he know such a star?' The saints must have some connections or something but she didn't think on it too long so she saved her sister and a couple of others. The vice kings seem like some wannabes to Nae and before this she wasn't even about that life so that's saying a lot.

-Time Skip-

After dropping the sister and her friends Janae went home. 'I can't believe I don't give two shits about my license anymore…..I'm still gonna use that excuse.' Nae was never one to lie and refer to others as punks and bitches, she was also a very cautious but being with them has changed her, but just a bit. Nae went into her home and was watching her usual network but something kept bothering her.

"How do they know each other?" Janae spoke softly she was a little bothered but she shook it off as best she could 'Nah, probably the connection thing.' The way Johnny said her name bothered her 'did he like her or something' Janae felt she was over-exaggerating ' A superstar like her wouldn't personally hang with a gang member, what am I worrying about. He's sexy and all but dude isn't exactly the ideal man' then why was she worried over him. Aisha just knows them being that she is with the vice kings record company, couldn't be anything more…right?

-Time Skip-

Wrong, out of this fucking world wrong…SHE'S HIS GIRLFRIEND. Janae has never been the jealous type but what didn't she have to be jealous of in this case. Aisha was perfect, be that a little high horsed but in no way snobby about it, she was talented, and she had MONEY, something Nae could barely get but driving with Aisha the envy started to wane because Aisha was not a bad person.

"JANAE!" Aisha screamed

"OH SHIT!" Janae forgot she was in a mobile boom and dazed almost hitting a wall and it was already pretty messed due to a crazed Aisha fan meaning one more good hit, they would have been flying from an explosion, it was that strong.

By some miracle they made it to Kingdom Come Records and went their separate ways for a bit to pull off the plan. Aisha had to show her face before the building caught ablaze to make people think she was dead because it's run by the vice kings and that was the only she could get out of the deal.

After getting an abandoned car Janae did her usual dropping people off thing and went home. Janae went into the kitchen but saw she only had a salad bowl left and she knew it wasn't going to fill her up but after paying her bills she didn't really have enough for anything to do the job so she just ate it. Nae was watching Family Guy and realized she wasn't laughing like usual and felt like some water had dropped on her face from a leak, she looks up and see no hole.

'That's weird, where is this water coming fro-'

Janae's thoughts fell silent and she realized her breathing was irregular. The more she stayed silent and thought about today, the more her breathing sped up and the unknown substance came down her face. Being with the saints made Janae change a bit and she has met a lot of cool people, Aisha one of them but she couldn't help the tightening in her chest.

'I feel like I can't breathe, weak, and helpless. What's going on?'

Janae has never felt such a feeling and she hated it. 'I don't like this, I can't deal with it.' She felt exhausted though she really had no reason, like she was fighting some unknown force, with her mind keep wondering to the thought of Aisha and Johnny she realized the attacking force was love for a man she just met and the unknown substance, were her tears.

-Time Skip-

Janae just wanted to lay on her worn couch and sleep being that she once again didn't get any, she finally stopped having her pity party at around 4 am it was now 7 am. Nae felt much better after her release but she had no energy so she just laid there and went to sleep. Nae was in a peaceful slumber but just like every time she has a break her phone rings but she was a little happy about this call yet didn't know what to do but she grew some balls and answered.

"Hey Johnny."

"What's up Nae?"

"I mean I was sleeping because I'm overly tired but I don't mind being interrupted." She really didn't mind but the smart remarks were their thing.

"There you go with the smart shit. Listen short ass, meet me at Freckle Bitches."

"Alright 'tough guy'."

"Fuck you." He laughed out then hung up.

'Well here we go Janae, another damn favor and considering who is asking, it' going to be some crazy shit but I need the money and it's actually getting fun.'

Janae is starting to see that Johnny is starting to rub off on her, rather it was bad or good she didn't at least she had more of a backbone so she assumed it was good.

Here it is, after a weak and a couple of days. I just don't know how to focus on one thing but I did it hopefully I don't slack anymore, my mind just be everywhere but again sorry if some of the scenes are correct but I am legit looking this up now and look we also have time skip breaks.


	4. Chapter 4

Deepsilver and Violition owns Saints row and the characters. A warning, most of the other gang missions will only be touched on not thoroughly talked about because it is about Johnny and Boss, again sorry about the inaccuracy during the events of the first one being that I could only do research on it because it is the only one I can't play (playstation girl). Please enjoy.

'Fuck this guy, making me have feelings and what not.' Nae muttered as she made her way to freckle bitch's as she was nearing she heard a conversation between Johnny and Aisha, she didn't really like being nosy but she basically had no choice and from what she could hear, Aisha doesn't enjoy the dating spot 'wow, I didn't know she could be like that but hey he like it I love it and it's just a little thing.'

"It's not like-Hey short ass, perfect timing." Johnny looked at Nae for a moment

Aisha scoffed out "You two talk, I'll be right back." Then sashayed off

Johnny looked in the direction she walked off in then back at Nae "She don't appreciate fine dining."

Nae smiled "Well, as long as they got milkshakes it's fine dining to me." Which was true, she loves milkshakes

"Well, when I want a homie you the first one I'll hit you up but friendly shit aside Now I've been talkin' to Eesh's sister. Turns out Tanya's been fuckin' people in every sense of the word. Not only is she blowin' King's bodyguard Big Tony, but she's fuckin' Warren Willam' s, their numbers guy, whenever Tony ain't lookin'. Between Tony and Warren, the only person she isn't leading around by their cock is King. So I'm thinkin' we put the hurt on Tanya, we're fuckin' up the Vice Kings. She's got an operation in Prawn Court, that's where we'll start. Roll in there and put the murder on anyone you see, customers included. Who wants to die for a blowjob right? When you go for Tanya, be careful, she's probably got some muscle in there."

After that long ass explanation and a couple more jokes Nae was out to do her thing. Janae went into that brothel and killed a bunch of Vice Kings, which was oddly satisfying to her but the ho she was after was not in there, well damn.

Janae went to the church where she knew Johnny probably was. Nae walked through the church greeted a couple of saints on the way to Johnny's office but when she got there the door was locked and she heard some rather…sensual sounds coming from inside.

'well, sounds like she forgave him.' Nae didn't want interrupt so she just left to go home. Nae went into her little home and went to the shower before getting in she looked at her naked body in the full mirror, she was confident in herself and was a bit conceited so she basically did this a lot if not every time. In the shower Janae couldn't help but thing of the sounds he was making behind that closed door, she was dazing off again but caught herself before her hand could reach that spot. 'No, you promised never to do this and he has a girlfriend.' Which awkwardly enough was kind of the cause of her attempt of self-pleasure. Aisha was making him make those sounds, off putting but boy that voice.

Nae curled up on her bed after that hot to cold shower, she actually wasn't as upset as last time, maybe it is just physical but at least she found out it wasn't actual love but just envy. Nae could be very childish sometimes.

-Time Skip-

This type of morning was not what Janae had, getting a call from Johnny at 7am to go back up some other saints because some vice kings want the brothel back.

"why me?" Janae cried out while speeding away before the police can see it was her that shot them. Johnny called Nae a while ago so she has to meet him at the church, she was a little iffy because of last night but hey she was for it. Nae made it to the church and went to Johnny's office only to find the door shut but no sounds so she went in.

"Hey short ass, good thing you're here I was just about to leave without ya."

Janae was too stuck looking at the desk "So, You are really choosing wepons like clothes?"

Johnny looked at Nae "Hell yeah baby girl, it ain't gonna be easy clearin' out the house so I told my crew to meet us there, let's ride."

Janae and Johnny got to the station and did quite a bit of damage, more when Johnny got blood on his shoes but it came to a halt when they caught up with Tanya in the station.

"How about you drop the gun, honey?" Tanya stated as soon as they got in the room

"If I were you, I'd listen to the lady." A big dark skinned guy said with a shot gun pointed to the who Nae assumed was Big Tony

"Well of course you would, you bein her bitch." Johnny remarked

'Oh Johnny' Nae thought'

Angred Big Tony Replied "Watch your fuckin mouth."

"Hey, no reason to be hostile." Johnny defended and dropped his gun

Nae had a mini smirk the whole time 'this guy is really crazy, I love it.' She couldn't help it he was loveable in a unique way. Being on high aware of who was in their face, Anthony tossed Gat's Vice 9 to 'his girl'

"He packin anything else?" Tonya asked

"Just some rubbers, I was hopin I could get some of Willams' sloppy seconds."

Nae snorted with her mouth closed but her faced changed to fear when Tony hit Johnny on the head

"Guess I hit a nerve." Johnny grunted out.

Being that Johnny hit a nerve Big Tony gave him a mini speech

"Do yourself a favor, stay down and shut the fuck up. You third street mothafuckas think you so smart. Well check this out, we ain't impressed, hell the only reason you got as far as you did was 'cause King let you. We led you right to where we wanted you to and now the police are gonna finish your ass for good, just the way we planned."

'wow, we are feared that much?' Nae was actually a bit impressed

"well, that explains how your bitch lost Prawn Court." Johnny simply retorted

Offended Tanya requested defense "Are you just gonna let him talk about me like-"

"Don't worry baby I got this."

"Yeah Tanya, shut the fuck up." Johnny butted in

On the outside Nae was stoic but on the inside she was practically rolling on the ground laughing.

Tony glared at Johnny

"I thought I told you to be quiet."

"I got shitty hearing." Johnny rebutted earning him a shot in the leg

"Johnny!" Nae Panicked

"Now you got a shitty leg." Big Tony snarled out

Johnny pulled out his knife and stabbed Tony in the foot "so do you."

The men started fighting and Nae was in full panic mode causing her to get on her feet from when Tony snuck her

Turning to her Johnny told her to go and hesitantly, she jumped out of the window.

Turning back to Tony who somehow had knocked Johnny out Tanya walked away from the window

"baby, we better call King."

Making her way home in the car she went to the station with Johnny in she was very scared

'what are they gonna do to him? Why am I so useless? I could have helped, Fuck.'

She never thought in all of her boring life she would be in anything crazy but joining the saints made that thought completely false. How were they gonna get Johnny back? How was she going to tell them that he was in trouble? Johnny and that smart ass mouth that she will laugh about out loud when they get him but now she was just worried about him.

Why would he risk himself for her? It was supposed to be the other way around.

"why Johnny, just why?"

She was truly scared for him at this point but it got slightly better after a couple or rounds through the neighborhood

'They need him alive so he will be okay for now, but how are we going to get him?'

Janae went into her home took a shower and she did not think she could sleep, not when possibly her first ever best friend was possibly getting beat on out of spite.

'well as long as they don't kill him'

Johnny is a tough guy and he knows she'll be back for him so knowing him he might shit talk them the entire time.

'Oh, Johnny.'

Well, it was kind of fun writing this chapter. Watching that banter with Johnny had me rolling so just imagine the person who was actually there. I do not have a set amount of chapters that comes out per week but they will and if it may not be the same day but sometime in the next week.


	5. Chapter 5

'Thoughts' "Speaking"

Janae was so happy to get a call from Julius saying that they have a way to save her boy Johnny so she went out in the very clothes she put on after the shower and some sneakers. Janae got to the church and met with Julius who had Dex and Aisha

"So, that is quite an outfit Nae."

Janae had on a curve fitting Tank and some short elmo night shorts "well, the excitement got the best of me. So what's the plan?"

Julius was a bit stunned about her new bluntness towards him but he liked it 'She cares about him.'

"Every day, that bitch gets driven to the construction site in a status quo, thn sneaks off to get her freak on with Warren before she goes back home to Tony. While she's busy sucking cock you deal with the chauffeur and take his place, and jacket at least. When she's done wiping her mouth, she'll have you drive her back, once you're at Tony's the rest is up to you."

Janae nodded but before she moved she had to ask Julius one question

"What's wrong with what I got on?" Nae was a little confused

Julius and Dex looked her up and down then to each other, Dex just smile while Julius said what they were both thinking.

"well Nae, You are short, sorry but…..she will be able to tell that you are not a guy let alone a chauffeur."

Janae blushed a bit because it was basically a hidden complement but she nodded and started to leave. Nearing the church entrance Aisha stopped her.

"Please bring Johnny back, just don't tell him I was worried."

That kind of confused Nae but it really wasn't her business to get into so she just nodded and walked away.

-Time Skip-

Getting the driver was easy but putting on that horrid jacket wasn't, Nae did it anyways. While Nae waited for the ho that is named Tanya she jammed out to some music, what was it? She didn't know but she liked it but had to quickly stop everything when Tanya walked out of the building.

"Well I got some time to kill before Tony expects me back. Might as well do a little shopping." Tanya shared as she got in the limo then continued to run her mouth.

"I can't believe Luz is still wearing last seasons heels."

'So she's one of them too huh?'

"So Warren called me Aisha again today, can you believe that?"

Janae had to keep from laughing so hard 'I guess that means it's not you making him a quick shot then.' Made her have to fight the laugh harder knowing the very man her and her boyfriend kidnapped is the one that got Aisha.

"King is still blaming me for loosing Prawn Court."

'well, that was your section so yeah it was kind of your fault' Nae thought but didn't say anything

"Anthony better have killed Gat by the time I get home."

That made Nae put a death grip on the wheel, resisting the urge to jump to the back and beat Tanya's ass

'This bitch is asking for an ass whoopin that even her man couldn't handle.'

Because she didn't want to hear anymore bullshit like that, which had brought her tolerance to near zero, Nae tuned out any other gossip or trash talk about her boy.

"Stop by friendly fire, I'd like to pick something up for Tony." Tanya requested

When she went into the store Nae was still hella pissed off by that comment about Johnny so she did all she could do at the moment and pounded the dashboard of the limo a few times.

'Who the fuck this bitch think she is? Talkin about him like his life is worthless, when the time comes, she's gonna see whose life is worthless. I'm going to beat the ho out of her.'

Just as that thought finished the dead woman walking, aka Tanya, got back into the limo and Janae went back to ignoring the gossip and trash talk. Nae was in a zone when her phone rung, she looked at the name, it was Julius.

"Hey shorty, we got a problem. Some of Troy's crew didn't hear the plan and decided they were going to hit Tanya while she was in her limo. These our boys, I don't want them getting hurt."

He hung up, leaving Nae dumbfounded 'well fuck'

"Take me back to 707 Springfield."

'Finally" Nae thought just as some saints started shooting and running into them.

"It's the Saints!"

'Yeah, no shit.'

"Get rid of them!"

'Nah, I think I'm going to let them keep up so we both can fuckin die.'

"where the fuck do you think you're going?"

Janae just continued trying to save their asses and by a whole crate of luck the saints backed off

"Good job, remind me to give you a tip.."

Nae just rolled her eyes and started pulling up to Tanya's home

"I better tell Tony about this."

'Man this bitch is annoying.' Janae concluded in her head and followed Tanya into the house. Nae grabbed Tanya shoulder.

"Don't you fucking touch- "

But she was knocked out by Nae and for good measure Nae kicked her a couple of times, snatched the ridiculous jacket off then went in guns blazing. She got to a room to find Johnny toppled over tied to a chair

"Don't worry about me, take that fucker out!"

Janae's focus turned to Tony Being a cocky big shit Tony started running his mouth.

"You never should have messed with us, girl."

After a none progressing shoot out Janae hit Tony's arm

"It's gonna take more than that to drop this nigga."

Tony got a little more vicious on Nae to the point a bullet grazed her thigh 'oh man that was close.'

"Don't you die on me you pussy!" Johnny shouted from his spot on the floor

'Don't worry, I won't.'

Tony's head got a little too big so he started to get closer to Janae.

"Tony, that's just going to piss her off." Johnny warned

He was actually right because Janae thought of that as a sign that he thought she was a joke so she stood from her position and shot him straight in the middle of his head. She was a silly one but no one takes her for a joke when she was dead ass.

"Hey, not to be pushy or nothin, but how bout you get me out of this fucking chair?!" Johnny sounded a little angry.

Walking over to the chair Janae started to untie it, after she finally got the knot out because she was not very good with them, she helped Johnny up and the look on his face said he wanted to fuck someone up.

"Where's Green?" Johnny asked

When he spotted Tony he snatched Nae's gun and shot Green a few more times.

"That's much better. I heard Green say that he's got some heavy shit in the back. I'll have some of our boys roll on over and bring the hardware back to the crib."

Janae nodded and looked at his leg.

"okay, but we need to take care of that first."

Johnny turned a confused face her way but then he saw what she was talking about. Nae knew he didn't really like hospitals but she guessed he knew he couldn't let this wound go so he reluctantly agreed to is so She helped Johnny hop to a car that was just sitting there, unprotected and unarmed.

'The people in this place are very dumb.'Nae thought as she helped Johnny in after getting the doors open, she then got into the driver's side. Johnny looked at her when she started the car.

"I thought you was scared to drive without a license?" He asked

"Well I usually am but my dude needed help and has to go to that hospital. I'll make an exception."

There was silence for a little while until Johnny spoke again

"You lied about that didn't you?"

Nae just smirked

"I fuckin knew it. You like being driven around like some fuckin diva."

"Hey, you can act like one sometimes." Janae retorted

"yeah, that's true."

Janae smiled and the car fell back to silence 'damn, how far is this damn hospital?' Not that she was complaining but it was a bit long 'or is that just me?' she just shrugged and went with the flow.

"You know Johnny, that request was very pushy."

Johnny looked at her "Nae, why the fuck you always gotta be smart?"

"Because I study shit I don't even need to so I can be ahead in the world."

Johnny chuckled "Fuck you, Nae."

"I don't think your girl would like that."

They just sat for a second then busted out laughing

"Even if I was like that, I don't know how many niggas you been with."

Janae did a ghetto girl brow raise and clicked her tongue.

"Boy, who you think I am? I ain't letting no nigga have these goodies until I want some."

Nae noticed Johnny slightly jump at the around the bush confession. 'so he didn't get those vibes? Thought he knew. That's one way too confess.

"You a fuckin Virgin?! I don't believe yo ass."

"Why?"

Johnny just looked at her like he was searching for something then turned forward and smirked.

"I don't think I should say."

The rest of the ride was quite after that, not because of awkwardness, far from it, but something Nae couldn't quite explain and it kind of made her blush.

-Time Skip-

"That was a long ass ride." Janae shared to Johnny while they waited in the ER but he looked a little dazed.

"You okay?" Janae asked in a worried tone

"I'm fine short ass, just couldn't get any sleep in that chair and not knowing what they would do."

Janae just lent him her shoulder and he almost immediately fell asleep. Nae called Julius to tell him that the job was done and where they were, he thanked her and told her she had a free day tomorrow then hung up.

'this is fuckin great.' Just as she got over the good news the nurse called her and Johnny to the back.

-Time Skip-

Johnny was still drugged up from the stitches he had to get but he was finally waking up, he was a bit weak so the most he could move was his head. Gat looked around to take in where he was but his eyes stopped on Nae who was sitting by his bed looking at Television, he tried to sit up but Nae caught him.

"Nah, I'm not letting you do that, get some more sleep before we leave."

Nae wanted to joke with him but he wouldn't be able to make comebacks and all that other stuff she loved doing with him. Johnny couldn't even argue so he just laid back down and did as instructed.

-Time Skip-

Johnny was finally fully up and cursing making Janae laugh, he was highly upset about the brace but at least he could walk, with a limp but he was walking.

"Nae, can I crash at your place?"

"…..No." was her simple answer

"Why short ass?"

"I have never spent the night with a guy." Nae stated plainly

Johnny looked at her with what she thinks are wide eyes 'why the hell they let him keep those on?' The glasses looked good on him but she wanted to see his eyes

"I'm your friend, why you so worried?"

"Johnny, you just want to hear me say it don't you?"

Gat just put on a creep smile

"I have no clue what you're talking about."

Johnny was playing dumb but she went on ahead to entertain him.

"I am on the fence about you crashing with me because you are actually kind of attractive." Nae said rolling her eyes but with a smile.

"No need to be worried, short ass. I'll just pepper spray you." Johnny said

Nae looked at him

"Just because I think you're attractive don't mean I wanna fuck you besides I wouldn't touch you with a 10 ft pole."

Gat looked at her playfully hurt

"I know I got a girl but damn, You ain't have to say it like I'm disgusting."

Janae just smiled at him, they talked so much she didn't even realize they were sitting in the parking lot the whole time.

"Why you ain't tell me we were looking like idiots?" Janae asked pulling out of the parking lot

"Well, I thought you knew being that you're such a smart ass."

"Feeling some way that you're not?"

Johnny looked at Nae and smiled.

"Fuck You."

-Time Skip-

"Why did you want to stay here anyway?" Janae asked after her and Johnny got inside of her apartment

"Me and Eash got into a argument so I decided to give her some 'space.'"

Nae looked at him, she wanted to know why they argued but she knew it was none of her business so she stayed out of it.

"Look, tough guy, I am going to confess to you before you want to come back again. I am a vegetarian, snore loud as hell sometimes and may scare you with my horrible morning face. You cool with that?"

She only heard silence for a few seconds then laughter, she was in the kitchen so she couldn't see Johnny's face.

"I like you short ass, you straightforward as fuck."

After hearing that Nae saw Johnny limp into the kitchen he looked at what she was making

"what the fuck is that?" Johnny asked referring to her unique looking dish

"Stuffed shells." She replied

"stuffed with what? Ya don't eat meat which you scare me all together for."

"Why?"

"A nigga can't live without meat." He said

Nae stared at him and started snickering then just started full blown laughing

"So, you can't live without meat?" Nae asked and continued laughing.

Johnny took a minute to get it but when he did he couldn't help but laugh too. Johnny took one of the stuffed shells and tried it, he loved it so much she had to split them with him. 'Damn, this guy can eat.' Janae told herself but he wasn't so pissed about the brace anymore.

Wow, that rescue was a huge opportunity for their bonding and the 'fuck you' thing will be a thing until further notice again thank you for reading.


	6. Chapter 6

Janae was having a nice sleep and a lovely dream on top of that but let's not talk about the details just know she loves it. Nae was in such a deep sleep she forgot one simple little thing, she had company and when she woke up said company was right there in her face sleep. 'when did he move from the couch?' Johnny Gat of all people was in her small bed, both could fit but they had to be close to the point of near cuddling.

"well, I might as well make him a little more comfortable." Janae said noticing he was trying to respect her space but he looked highly uncomfortable, his right half over the edge of the bed.

Janae started to try and pull him on the bed more but he didn't budge so she got off of the bed and started pushing at the right side, thanks to the sheets he slid on slightly more so she got back on the bed and pulled again, he was only moving a few centimeters per pull but after a lot of effort on her end she finally got him to relax being that he wasn't straining to stay on the bed. Janae went to get in the shower so she could chill on her day.

Nae made sure her shower was hotter than usual sense she wanted to hurry out, she did a couple of wash throughs and got out but it still lasted about 20 minutes. Janae walked out of the bathroom in some sweat pants and a crop top only to find Johnny fully woke and looking directly at her.

"Did I put you all the way on the bed for nothing?" Janae asked with her hands on her hips

Gat just shook his head meaning something happened while she was in the shower.

"What the hell is up now?"

Johnny looked away like he was not angry but upset, like he was a bit hurt.

"You need another night don't you?" She said rolling her eyes so she wouldn't seem happy

Johnny looked at her and seem to be his usual cocky self

"You read me like a fuckin book. How did you know, short ass?"

"Okay, you will be at a bustop tonight if you call me short ass one more time and more importantly You are my friend. I know when something is up."

Gat looked touched but slightly confused

"But we met only like a week or two ago."

Nae smiled and sat on the bed beside him

"I believe in friendship at first fight, if we know each other like that so well already, we dogs for life."

Johnny smirked and offered his fist to Nae which she took the hint and bumped it

"You damn straight short ass."

-Time Skip-

Being that Janae and Johnny needed a break she took him out with her first big pay out from Julius and of course they go to Freckle Bitch's

"You are the best, Nae." Johnny said after Nae got back with their food

"I know." Nae said with a cocky little smile

Johnny looked at her for a second "Never mind, I take it back short ass."

Nae gave him a playful glare and started eating her fries. 'I didn't know they had veggie burgers.' It was very surprising to Nae that they did, she guessed they thought better safe than sorry.

"yo Nae, I noticed that little pudge you sportin. You sure no one hit that?" Johnny asked knowing full well it was bull but he liked messing with her.

Nae turned her attention from her food to give him her answer

"No ass-wipe, it's natural."

Johnny looked at her for a bit, she didn't look offended about it which was highly unusual because when he said something about Aisha's weight, which he never really means it he just be playing, she gets very upset but Nae was, different. Johnny could deal with a female friend like that.

"Well, I know someone whose willing whenever you want." Johnny smiled and drunk some of his soda

Nae squinted her eyes then looked at him

"And who might that be?" Nae asked suspiciously

"You're a smart ass, you can figure it out." He retorted

Nae threw a fry at him and Gat went to do the same which led to a small food fight consisting of fries and the vegetables they could throw, afterwards they started eating their burgers.

"How many women you been with?" Nae suddenly asked

"And why the fuck should I tell you?" Johnny said in a tone that fit his question

"Because, tough guy, you always asking me about my sex life which I technically don't have one, so I figure you tell me your little secret. I told you mine."

"which I still think is a fuckin lie but fine I have been with….an uncountable amount but Eash is the only one now."

"aw, that's so cute."

Gat rubbed his hand through his hair mocking frustration

"Bitch, I'm sexy."

"If you say so." Nae said looking around with the straw to her mouth.

"Well, your ass looks like a teenager so-"

"Wait, how would my ass look like a teenager? Shit, I have a unknown twin on me."

Johnny rolled his eyes and turned them back to Janae.

" ."

"oh, it was a little more venom behind that."

Johnny threw an already discarded fry at Nae.

"Well, let's go. I'm bored." Nae said getting up.

Johnny followed her lead and went to her car. 'This is the start of a wonderful friendship' Janae thought but what she didn't know, was that it was deeper than that.

-Time Skip-

It was about 10pm when Janae and Gat got back to her house. Nae announced she was going to shower before heading to her bathroom. Nae's shower lasted for about 45 Minutes which was short to her but apparently long to Johnny.

"Damn, what the fuck you do in there?" Gat asked sounding like a kid

"None of your damn business, Hop to yours, Literally." Janae said with a smile only to get a small pillow thrown at her.

Johnny took the clothes Nae got for him, which was basically for sleeping and so he would finally stop complaining about how he needed a shower, it consisted of a black tank top with purple sweatpants, of course, and some black socks, he said he either sleep with his girl or with socks on. Nae came to the conclusion, Johnny was a cuddlier which is actually kind of surprising to her.

When Johnny went into the bathroom Nae went to sit on her couch, while trying to think of what to do she saw Johnny left his phone on the text screen 'Let me close it.' Because she knew she was nosy so she did because he had a password set, she couldn't get in but not before one of them caught her eye. Johnny apparently left his phone when him and Nae went out, the text was basically Aisha being intimidated by Nae, all she could do was laugh. 'I don't get that, she's the one that is intimidating.' Aisha said nothing bad just expressed her worry about Nae and Gat getting closer but Gat assured her they were good friends, nothing more. Janae felt a certain type of way about that but that as because she was attracted to him so she blew it off 'what he said is true, so I have no reason to be like that.'

In a way Janae enjoyed being Johnny's best friend because except Aisha she see a bit of a different side to him.

"How many types of fuckin soap you need, short ass?" Johnny asked making his presence back in the room known.

"As many as I want, ass wipe." Janae replied

Janae turned to him and could have sworn she was drooling, the tank top fit on him very nicely, the sweatpants was not overly baggy and his hair was actually down 'he has a mushroom cut' Janae concluded this is the sexiest mushroom she has ever seen but those damn shades are still on.

"You done?" Johnny asked snapping her back to reality

"Yeah, at least I have a sexy dumb friend to show off." Nae said turning back around

Johnny only need his brace if he was to walk long distances or do some murderin' as Johnny says so right now he was brace free.

"Aye, Johnny I was closing your phone and I noticed something." Janae said as soon as he sat down

"Damn you nosy." Johnny said with a grin

"That's why I closed it out, tough guy, but uh why is your beautiful girlfriend intimidated by me of all people?" Janae asked, genuinely confused

Johnny's face took a serious look

"Because I talk about you a lot because you are my first true friend and the fact that you are my friend I'm going to tell you this. You are able to have people jealous of you also, so stop thinkin like that."

Janae smiled a bit at him

"I am usually like that but it's hard to believe Aisha of all people would be one of the ones."

Johnny's face softened a bit

"Well, even superstars get a little competitive in shit like this."

"look at Johnny using big words." Janae applauded

"Shut the fuck up."

-Time Skip-

Around 3 am Johnny and Janae were ready for bed after Janae assured him it was okay to sleep all the way on the bed, while lying in bed Johnny asked a very silly question

"Nae, are you mixed with something?"

Janae looked down to his end of the bed, out of respect for his girl Nae and Johnny decided on the arrangement to sleep down separate ends.

"I have a little Indian in me but just a fraction, other than that, African American. Why?"

Johnny sat up

"Because it's like your skin is kind of golden, you're obviously not light skin but at the same time you don't look completely African American."

"well, I am. What part of Asia?" Nae asked simply

"Korean, if that's what you mean."

"Sweet." Janae said "I always wanted an Asian friend"

Johnny smiled shook his head and laid back down, he was quiet for a bit and said to a nearly slumbered Janae.

"You got one and I'm down with you for anything."

"so sweet." Janae said lazily almost sleep

"I'm gonna always be there, Nae. I'm just a call away."

All Janae could do was smile before drifting asleep.

AN:Well that was Janae and Johnny's day off, sorry if Johnny seems a little ooc but had to establish their mutual close friendship. The chapters are getting longer meaning I'm finally getting the hang of it, yaay. I have always pictured Johnny and female boss being like this, there for each other hand and foot but anyways think you so much for reading, I hope you stick around til the end.

P.S About Johnny's ethnicity I just went with what most was saying I was stuck between Chinese and Korean so I just chose the popular vote.


	7. Chapter 7

Janae was woken up to a ringing phone and a violent sleeping Johnny, he kicked her a few times through the night and now her left leg was in a choke hold. Nae didn't want to but Gat's grip was so tight on her leg she had to slightly kick him to get free getting a rough push and a knowing smile in return 'That bitch is woke' Janae smiled and went to the phone, it had stopped ringing but there was a text from Dex telling her and Johnny to meet him at sloppy seconds.

"Get your fakin ass up, Gat. We got some work to do." Nae said getting ready

"About fuckin time, been too long sense I murdered someone." Johnny said getting off the bed

"Gat, it has only been one day." Nae said taking her night pants off trying to hurry up, that's how much she trusted Johnny and obviously he felt the same being that he was doing it to. Janae got some jeans and a plain white tee shirt while Johnny put on his now clean clothes.

"You ready, tough guy?" Nae asked after Johnny got his brace on

"Damn straight." Was Gat's response and they were out.

-Time Skip-

Janae and Johnny walked into sloppy seconds to find Dex sitting on a table, when he saw Janae he had a bright smile which was kind of strange to Nae.

"Hey, Janae. I hope your dog sitting was fine?" Dex said referring to Nae and Johnny's two-night sleepover.

"Shut the fuck up Dex, You just mad." Johnny said with furrowed brows but the comeback went over Nae's head being oblivious and all.

"Whatever, now about the Vice kings-" Dex started

"Dex, don't worry. I have a plan." Johnny assured

"Johnny, your idea of a plan is taking the biggest hammer you can find and smashing whatever's in your way."

"That sounds like a plan to me."

Nae couldn't help but snicker 'even with a hurt leg, this guy wants to go to war.'

"Yeah a shitty one, as your whack ass robo-leg clearly proves." Dex retorted

"Oh, fuck you."

"Next time you try that cowboy shit, you might not walk away at all."

"No, seriously, fuck you."

Having said that he looked back at Nae who was giggling, he knew what she was thinking. Johnny smiled and gave her his middle finger.

"Look,I worked out a plan that will hurt the Kings and put minimum risk on you." Dex said earning Johnny's attention back

"How much murderin' do I do?

"None."

"Your plan blows."

Janae started snickering again but she could have sworn she saw Dex frown a bit before continuing his plan.

"Hear me out, alright? King's obviously got something goin' on with the police, I'll figure that shit out. In the meantime, I want you two to go out and cause some havoc. If we can turn the public's eye to the Kings, then the police won't have a choice but to come down on them."

"Okay, so we go and do a little damage , how do the VKs get blamed?"

"Put these on." Dex said before tossing two yellow shirts to Johnny

"I'm yellow enough as it is, Dex."

That got actual laughter to come from Janae but again Dex seemed to dislike that 'I guess I'm interrupting him.' Said Janae's oblivious little mind.

"Just put the damn shirt on."

"Fine." Johnny obliged and tossed Nae her shirt

"Get dressed, we got a little peace to disturb."

-Time Skip-

After torching a couple of stores, knocking down bowling pins Nae and Johnny went to get a bulldozer but not without getting some unwanted attention so to fuck up the VKs more Nae and Johnny killed a few of the people. Being the cocky bastard Johnny was he started taunting people.

"You never shoulda messed with the saints! Or the vice kings cause that's what we are."

"J, Shut up!" J was Johnny's code name because he was one of the best known saints and calling his real name would give them away and while she was serious about that Nae couldn't help but laugh at the man.

After they fought off some people Nae got in the bulldozer while Johnny got in a separate vehicle and when they reached their destination with the news close by Nae got rid of the statue of Richard Hughes which satisfied Johnny greatly.

-Time Skip-

Nae drove Johnny to Aisha's place but they sat I the car for a bit Janae was simply waiting for Gat to get out but for some reason he just stayed in the car, then finally he started talking.

"Nae, you are fun to hang with, you blow shit up like me." Johnny said with a smile

Nae looked over at Gat with a smile also on her face, she has never had a friend like this, her and Johnny's bond is so strong in such a short time. Janae was all too happy to have a ride or die friend like Johnny and she would do the same for him as she has proven before just like he did.

"Well, I try not to being that I don't want a robo-leg too."

Johnny's smile turned into a smirk

"Fuck you, nae."

"Fuck you too, Johnny."

Nae and Johnny dapped up before he got out but before she pulled away Nae had to say something.

"Make sure you get a cane that's tall enough for ya." Nae yelled out the window receiving a middle finger as a reply.

-Time Skip-

Getting into her home Janae couldn't help but feel lonely without Johnny there, he made this feel more like a home than it ever felt, to put it simply she was sad. Nae went to the kitchen to see the stuffed shells from when Johnny first stayed in the microwave, she took them out and ate them, she looked at the time 'wow, it's only 5pm? Thought It was later than that.' She finished her food and decided to watch tv.

After about an hour Nae got a call from Dex so she answered

"Yo?"

"What's up, Nae?"

"Nothing much, just miss my dog already." Nae said referring to Johnny

"I don't know why, you could have better company." Dex responded with a hint of poison, what type Nae didn't know, but it irritated her a bit.

"Why you callin me anyway?"

"I need you to meet me tomorrow."

"Okay, is that all?"

"Come on Nae I know you not actually mad about that comment."

"No, I just don't like my best friend being talked about."

"Well, I'm sorry but I have to ask you something."

"what?"

"You got someone yet?'

Nae was surprised at his bluntness

"No, but I don't want anyone." She said feeling a little bad

"Yeah, you don't want anyone but a reckless, immature, man who already has a girl."

"…. Really? That's how you feelin? Fine from now on only business discussions and truthfully Johnny is more of a man than you." Nae hung up before Dex could speak again. Nae couldn't believe this shit, Dex was jealous of her and Johnny's friendship. 'This is getting a little crazy.' Nae thought as she headed for the shower.

After her long shower Nae came out in nothing but her underwear, when she made it to her couch a pair of shaded eyes were on her.

"WHAT THE HELL?! JOHNNY WHAT THE FUCK YOU DOIN HERE?!"

"I came to get you." Gat simply said as he looked at her

"How the fuck did you get in?" Nae said going to put on some clothes

"Your dumb ass left the door unlocked, I knocked first if it makes you feel any better." Eyes now on the tv

"You watch cartoons?" Johnny asked with a hint of amusement

"would you rather animal planet, channel police?" Nae said making her way back to the couch

"Nah, do you baby girl. I actually find it cute." Gat said with a light smile

Instead of watching tv she turned it off

"Where we going?" Nae asked as she gathered important stuff, like some clothes.

Johnny kind of lit up from the question

"Nae, I have no clue what you two talked about but Dex called me saying he had another boring plan, the strange thing is, muthafucka sounded pissed at me."

"and he calls Johnny immature. Let's go." Nae muttered the first part 'Who the hell Dex think he is? He lucky I need this money.' Nae all but stormed out of the door with an intrigued Johnny behind her. Janae and Johnny got into the car but Nae was kind of scared.

"Uh, Johnny, you have a hurt leg." She said with a mix of fear and amusement

"Don't worry, I got here didn't I?"

Nae had to agree with that. The ride was silent for a bit but Johnny's curiosity got the best of him

"What the fuck you do to that man?"

Nae laughed a bit sense she calmed down

"One, I turned him down, guess he can't take no for an answer and two, he's jealous of how close me and you are."

All Johnny could do was laugh and Nae couldn't blame him, Dex was acting hilariously strange so she had to laugh too, just to add more entertainment she told Johnny about the stuff Dex said about him causing Gat to laugh harder. After their laughter died down the ride was quite again during the few seconds they were quite Johnny and Janae made it back to the meeting spot.

"Gat, don't tell him you know." Nae said before getting out

"You got it short ass also I have to get something right quick."

Janae nodded and walked towards Dex as Johnny pulled off, knowing he was going to try and reason with her she calmed herself down some more so she wouldn't go upside his head.

"Nae, where's Johnny?" Dex asked looking around

"He'll be back. What's the plan?" Nae asked trying to avoid what happened but that wasn't going to happen.

"Janae, I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have said that. I just want you to give me a chance too."

"Dex." Nae said sternly

"I'm really sorry Nae." Dex said sounding a bit pitiful

"It's fine Dex, just tell me the plan." Nae said in a calm tone

"Okay, it looks like the cops have been getting in on some of King's protection rackets, that's why they've been goin so easy on the VKs. We gotta go public with this shit. Now if we—"

"Don't worry Dex, I have something more subtle in mind." Johnny said slaming a trunk on Dex's car and plans. When Johnny opened the trunk Nae lit up with glee

"Hell yeah." Janae said in a very happy tone

"Johnny, you can't be serious."

"Fuck yeah I am."

"Where did you get those?"

"Anthony's condo, he had a big mouth."

"This isn't going to end well."

"Don't listen to the old woman. I'll drive to where the cops are picking up protection money. You make 'em cease and desist with one of Tony's noisemakers. If we make sure the only cops we hit are the ones working for king, people gonna start askin questions, and the cops are gonna have no choice but to come down on the VKs to save face. Let's do this."

Janae and Johnny headed to Gat's car with the RPG and pulled off

Dex just looked at the direction they drove in 'he's a bad influence on her, she's too special for him.' He got in his own car then left.

-To Janae and Johnny-

"Remember the night I first stayed over? Well the day I got caught Aisha was giving me shit because I don't do anything nice for her. Can you believe that? I mean I've paid for her every time we go out, so I'm like "The hell you talkin about? I picked up the check from the firing range" and then she goes on and on about dinner this and flowers that, it's fuckin bullshit right?"

Janae was baffled but got over it and giggled

"Johnny, sometimes a girl wants you to be gentle and you know, not a gangsta all the time. A firing range is useful but not exactly an idea of a date. Just oblige her, believe me you will be rewarded."

"Thanks for the advice Nae, you're a lot of help." Johnny said with no sarcasm

"Good thing you got a female friend." Janae said and posed as a hero

"Shut up. Okay, we're coming on one of the meetings."

Nae got the RPG ready and blasted at the meeting, after they were sure everyone was dead Gat and Nae pulled off

"Woo-hoo, Nae, we should do this every week." Johnny gleefully suggested

Nae just smiled and shook her head.

-Time Skip-

"I think the kings are through with the policeman's balls, now all we got left to do is give Warren a nice final "fuck you" and I'd say this has been a helluva night." Johnny shared

Johnny and Nae went through a forgive and forget, the strange drive through, to be free of pursuers.

"let me drop you off home, short ass."

Nae just nodded, she was very tired and couldn't wait to get home. Janae nearly fell asleep on the ride to her apartment but they made it there before she could.

"You need help upstairs? You look fucked up." Johnny offered

Nae shook her head, they dapped up before she got out of the car, she went to the driver's side

"remember what I told you." Nae reminded Gat

"You got it, baby girl."

Janae backed up so Johnny could pull off then headed in the house. The first thing Janae did was check the time 'Fuck it's late.' Seeing 4 am on her clock she went and took her definition of a quick shower then went to sleep. An eventful and foreshadowing day and night.

AN: Sorry to make Dex evil but evil Dex is essential to the near future. Had to kind of make room for the little Johnny and Aisha problem but let's be clear Violition and deepsilver owns Saints row and the characters, If I did Johnny would be everywhere but alas I don't but thank you for reading.

Early warning for next chapter, there will be non-con.


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Warning about this chapter there will be attempted non-con and a bit of lemon, but don't worry it's not too graphic but other than that nothing else really just Johnny's mouth. I will put a warning before the scene and a note from where it ends. My first few Chapters contains who own all of saints row properties. Please enjoy.

Janae went to the church the next morning to spend some time with the other saints, when they started getting boring she went to Johnny's office only to find a note he left 'well looks like he took my advice.' Janae thought with a smile on her face only to have it change when Julius barged in.

"Where's Gat?" He asked Janae and to answer him she showed him the note

"Fuck! Listen carefully playa. Benjamin King just called. It seems like one of his boys got a big head and tried to take him out. He's pinned down in the park right now and needs some help. Now, what happens to king may not mean shit to you but him and me, we got history. I owe King from way back in the day and he ain't gonna eat it if I can help it. You're gonna go out there and save his ass, understand?"

Janae nodded

"I ain't fuckin around Nae. You bring king back here safe. You feel me?

Janae had no choice but to so she sped out to go help the leader of the VKs himself, Benjamin Muthafuckin King.

-Time Skip-

"So you're the kid Julius sent huh?" Benjamin King asked Nae as soon as he got in the car

Janae nodded, 'I've been doing that a lot lately.' She thought 'there is only one person I'm not really quiet around but he has his own life to live.' Janae missed Johnny every time he wasn't around.

"There he is, drop that bitch." King stated talking about Warren so she did what she was asked, he went down after a shitload of unearned taunts

"So, long Warren. Thanks for your help, girly. Now you take me to Julius."

Janae started driving away from the scene, she noticed King eyeing her

"Is there something you wanted mister king?" Nae asked him

"Yeah. How old are you?"

"I'm 20."

"damn, you look like a teenager."

"You not the first to tell me that."

"Damn sure won't be the last."

They both laughed a bit, Nae decided she liked him 'why did he have to be a rival, can we trust him?' she wanted to because he was cool but still gang war is a gang war, no one outside your crew is to be trusted until proven otherwise.

-Time Skip-

When they got back to the church Julius and Gat were inside near the entrance waiting for them

"Johnny." Janae said as she jumped on him

"Damn girl, you can't live without me." Johnny said with a hint of cockiness

Never the less he hugged her back then they separated turning ready to go to the conference room but they were met with two shocked faces Julius' face turned to one of knowing while King still looked like he was in shock but they started walking. Gat and Nae didn't know another set of eyes saw that hug.

"So, how did it go?" Nae asked Johnny

"You were right, thanks for the help, short ass." Johnny said as he put his hand on her shoulder

Nae winked at him as they finally reached the room and took their seats, Julius started off.

"lookin' good, Ben."

"Been a long time Jules."

"Sorry about Anthony."

'I'm not' Both Janae and Johnny unknowingly thought at the same time

"That was business, let it go."

Possibly getting impatient Johnny got straight to the point

"So what's the plan."

Ben was the one to answer

"We kill Tanya and I get back to business."

But apparently Julius didn't like that plan too much

"I don't think so."

"What?"

"I said no. you're alive, we straghit but the Vice Kings, they're through."

"Then kill me, quit wastin my god damn time."

"You got a choice, you can keep your fuckin pride and die right now, or you can be a man and walk away."

This was new to King so he said it in the best way possible

"When did you get the balls, Jules?"

"What's it gonna be?"

"I ain't walkin away."

"Fair enough, Johnny."

Gat eagerly hopped up from his chair, gun pointed straight at King's face but king wasn't finished with what he was saying.

"I ain't walkin away until I deal with Tanya."

"My nigga." Julius said dapping King up but realized there was a gun still pointed to king

"Johnny, put the damn gun down."

Gat seemed like he hesitated but he did, it made Nae giggle a bit. Returning his attention back to King Julius started to speak again.

"Now you understand that this ain't just about Tanya, right? We're finishing the whole crew.

"Yea, I know."

"So let's get to it. Plan?"

"I know where all them fools hang. All we got to do is roll up in there, get their attention, and lead them to the cops. They'll take care of the rest."

"Alright sista, you're gonna be Mr. King's wheelman."

"You ready for this girly?"

Janae gave him a stern yeah

"Let's go."

Before they left out Julius said one more thing to Ben

"it's good to have you back, Benjamin."

-Time Skip-

After getting three groups ambushed Janae and Ben was on their way back to the church but where they were it was going to take about 20 minutes to get back.

"Thank you, girly."

"No problem."

"It's a shame Julius found you first. We coulda owned this town." Ben said sounding a little jealous

Janae was quiet for a few seconds before speaking.

"Truthfully, I rather not be anywhere else. Being in this gang is actually the best thing that happened to me, I have a back bone, know how to fend for myself and to stand up for myself."

Ben looked at nae "we could have helped with that too." He defended

Nae smiled "Yeah, but there is something you wouldn't have had. My best friend, there is no one else like him. This was meant to be, He's my only friend who has ever been so real with me. I have never felt so happy around anyone but my family, even then I am more excited to be near him. I can't go a day without seeing him or else I will squeeze the life out of him when I do. I just don't feel right without him, I feel empty like I don't want to be here, not without him. I don't know what I would do if I lost him."

Ben looked at her the entire time noticing how her eyes gleamed talking about him.

"That don't sound like just friendship to me, sweet heart."

Janae looked at him while they were at a red light near the church.

"What does it sound like to you Mr. King?"

He looked at her and smiled

"That sounds like love."

By the time Janae could even say anything they were at the church and he was getting out. Janae got out of the car herself to go inside the church, while Ben got ready for Tanya she went to Johnny's space

"Hey, smart ass."

Janae flipped him off with a smile on her face and made her way to him.

"Before you got in I was chattin with King, and it looks like Tanya's takeover didn't sit so well with everybody. The Vice Kings are fighting amongst themselves; now's the time to take 'em out for good. King said he was gonna come along. I hope he hasn't gone soft."

King over heard this

"Don't ever worry about me, baby-boy, cause I'm gonna handle mine."

"All I'm sayin is that sense you got here you've been nothing but talk."

"I've smoked dozens of fools in my day, I ain't addin to the count unless I have to."

"That's just fuckin great."

"I said don't worry about it."

"I don't want you bitchin out when you see your crew."

"Ain't my crew, son. That's why I'm here, remember? So how bout you but your dick away, pick up your gun, and try to keep your knee away from the bullets."

Ben finalized then walked away, Johnny looked at Nae with a grin

"You heard the cocky sonofabitch, let's roll."

-Time Skip-

In order to get Tanya, they had to get her elevator code and the stylist is the only one who know the that would be easy to get to talk so here they were, Janae, Benjamin, and Johnny were driving around with a guy named Stefan hanging out of the car window, it was hilarious to Nae, she was looking at the rearview mirror to enjoy the show only talking when Stefan said something about Johnny's hair.

"But he rocks that shit though."

"Thanks, Nae." Johnny said while fucking with Stefan

Ben laughed a little 'even defending his damn hair, yeah she's in love.' Then finally after a couple more dumb responses from the hostage they finally got an answer, the code was 3131, a kid could have got that. Benjamin ended up dropping Stefan out of the window anyway He looked at Johnny 'He actually do rock that shit though.' He thought before he asked Nae if she was ready, earning another Johnny lecture, small but Gat was still iffy about king.

The VKs were deep in the pent house but Nae and two of the most powerful men she has ever met, Johnny and Benjamin, were more than enough to handle them while heading to the elevator, when they got there, Gat asked what do they do now and King answered him.

"The penthouse."

With that they got into the elevator, they were quiet for a bit until Johnny decided to share his thoughts

"I'm gonna skull fuck that bitch."

After two looks of surprise Nae spoke

"Hope you don't mind hepatitis."

Johnny turned his head to her

"Wha?"

Ben felt a little awkward judging by the expression on his face so he left out as soon as the doors open Nae did the same while Johnny's eyes followed before doing the same.

Tanya was sitting at a desk with her feet propped up

"Some guys just never get enough of me."

"I've had more than my fill, bitch."

"it's over girl. You're not gonna be able to fuck yourself out pf this one."

"That's cute, sweetie. That's just precious." Tanya said while standing up then pulled her weapon out but it was in vain, she was shot out of the window before she could even pull the trigger grabbing on the window ledge. Janae had no clue how she survived that but Ben went over to finish the job.

"P-p-please don't-"

"Oh, Tanya, do yourself a favor and die with dignity." Ben suggested before stepping on her fingers sending her to her death.

Nae and Johnny joined Ben at the window

"That sucks for your car. We better get out of here, the cops will be here soon." Johnny said him and Nae walking away before he called back to Ben.

"You comin, King?"

"Alright let's go."

The elevator ride this time was less entertaining but at least they got Tanya, making it to the stairs Johnny made King a proposal.

"Hey, I know what you told Julius and all, but why don't you stick around and roll with us, I'm sure he wouldn't mind havin you around."

"Don't bet on that."

Shrugging Johnny turned to Janae

"You think you can find a way back to the row? Aisha…you know, the pussy calls." Johnny said and started walking away

"I did not need to know that!" Nae shouted receiving a middle finger as a response the Johnny pulled away, in his car. There was a smile on Janae's face but a tug at her heart. 'They are boyfriend and girlfriend but to hear it come from his mouth-' Her thoughts were interrupted.

"You did good in there , girly. I don't think I'll be needing these anymore."

Benjamin said to her before giving her his penthouse keys, she looked at him and said thank you but he saw beyond that fake smile.

"Janae, I know how you feel about him and truthfully you earned my respect. You know he has a girl and you respect that, you don't even talk shit about her. Go head home because the cops will be packed here for a while."

Benjamin walked away after that and Janae did as she was instructed. Nae made it into her house but she didn't cry, she did that on the way, finding a letter in front of her door like someone had slipped it in so she opened it.

'He's no good for you, he's leading you down a bad path, leave him alone or something bad will happen.'

That was all the letter said and being that there was no information about the person along with the fact she didn't recognize the handwriting she was scared and because her friend was 'busy' she was alone.

-Medium Time Skip-

Janae hasn't seen Johnny in two weeks so like a dope head having withdrawal she was snapping at everyone, including Julius but he didn't really react because he knew what was up and instead of being angry he felt bad for her.

Janae had been working with Dex on the Carnales and were just finished getting their private jet down when Luz got to the airport afterwards

"Johnny's gonna be jealous." Dex commented making Janae shiver, hearing his name even affected her

"Oh My God!" Luz exclaimed upon getting to the scene

"What are you doing here?"

"I—I—was supposed to leave with Angelo

"So what's in here? Guns? Money? Some uncut shit?...Shoes?" Dex asked after finally opening the case

"Actually, they're this season's new-"

"Bullshit, that's last year's fall collection." Janae stated before slightly walking away

"That's not tr—"

"Just let it go, Nae, no reason to piss off Manuel. Let's get going."

Janae started walking with Dex before Luz asked him a couple of questions and a demand

"I change my mind, shoot her."

Luz took that as a big hint and drove off

"Good job, Nae. I'll tell Julius we're done here. Take Angelo's ride, I'll drive this back to the crib. Julius was right about you."

Nae just started walking away to get in the car but Dex wasn't done

"Nae, how long are you going to stay hung over him?"

"As long as I don't see him. You don't understand Dex. He is the best of friends I ever had."

Dex just looked at her for a bit

"Nae, you're in denial. You love him and don't want to admit it. He has a girlfriend on top of that he's no good for you, let him go and open your eyes to someone else." Dex said with a hopeful tone only to be shot down again

"Oh well, I'm used to liking something I can't have, if a better friend or guy comes along I will until then he will be my only in both categories." Janae said getting into the car started pulling away only to have Dex pulling up next to her for a second to warn her.

"You don't know what you just did." Then he pulled away

Janae was very bothered by that warning on her way to her apartment. It was still early in the day, about 4 pm, but she was too emotionally tired to do anything so she decided to get in the shower and take a nap afterwards.

Janae was in a peaceful slumber until her phone rung 'Never fuckin fails.' To top off her annoyance it was Dex but she answered regardless.

"What?"

"Hey, come to the church turns out there are a couple of Carnales spots we missed." He said then hung up

Janae didn't like the way he sounded, something was off about his tone but she just thought he was being a little piss baby about getting turned down and made her way to the church.

-Time Skip-

When Janae got inside the church it was empty 'guess the saints rather the other cribs.' But why were all the lights off, the only thing lighting the church was a full moon, it was around midnight.

"Wow that moon is beautiful." Janae thought out loud

"Just like you." Responded a familiar voice

Janae turned to see Dex come from the shadows, his face unusually calm,

"Thank you, what you got on the Carnales?" Janae said feeling a little intimidated by this side of Dex 'He looks off.' She thought.

Janae's conclusion only deepened when she noticed him looking her up and down with hard eyes 'probably should have picked something better to wear.' Janae thought, she had on her black crop top, grey sweats and black converse. Dex didn't answer, he just started walking towards her, Nae panicked and looked around while backing up not knowing what he was up to looking for other saints but none were present.

"I lied." Dex said after he had her cornered at a wall

Janae went from scared, to confused, to angry.

"Why the fuck you wastin my time?" Nae said and was about to walk away before both his arms were on each side of her head.

"I always get what I want." Dex said before grabbing Janae

"Let me go!" Janae struggled against his hold but it was no use, her body was still tired.

"I saw how happy you were when you and king got in that day, the way you hugged him." Dex said putting his arms around her

"Dex, please-" Before she could finish his lips was on hers her eyes widened 'This was the last thing I thought was going to happen tonight.' Janae's teeth bit into his bottom lip and he stopped but not completely.

 _ **SKIP IF YOU CAN'T DEAL**_

 _ **TURN BACK OR FORWARD NOW**_

Dex threw Janae on the ground and kicked her to make sure she stayed down long enough for him to undo his pants, realizing what he wanted to do Janae became absolutely petrified and tried to crawl away but he caught her and turned her onto her back, he took out a switch blade and cut off her pants and shirt trying to get to her quickly because he waited long enough.

"Please don't do this!" Janae shouted trying to fight him off only helping him take off her panties

Dex opened her legs and observed her innocent, untouched area and he was highly pleased with what he saw, he pulled his pants down enough for his erection to spring free

"NO! PLEASE! JOHNNY, PLEASE!" Janae shouted only making her attacker mad

"He's not fuckin here! You're with me!" Letting his jealousy get the best of him Dex slapped Nae and aligned his self to her virginal entrance.

 **DISTURBING PART HAS ENDED**

"JOHNNY!" Janae cried out, he was all she could think of right now

Before Dex could plunge into her he was tackled off of when Nae opened her eyes she looked at the figure on top of Dex repeatedly punching him, she made out a white Tank top on golden skin, the last give away were the neck tattoos.

Between punches Dex kept trying to plead "Please Gat, I'm-" but couldn't finish

Johnny just kept hitting until two other people came in, the other two were Lin and Troy pulling Johnny off of Dex.

"Johnny! That's enough." Troy said as he pulled Gat up but he wasn't done he tried to charge at Dex again but Troy held tight.

Nae, got off the ground to go over to them.

"Go near her again Dex, you're a fuckin dead man. I mean that shit." Johnny snapped

Janae was still in shock of what was about to happen but she moved to calm her best friend

"Thank you Johnny." Nae said, all she could do is grab onto him and cry and he hugged her back

Troy looked at Dex and made his way over to him

"What the hell got into you?" he said helping Dex up

Dex just looked at the ground and muttered he didn't know while Lin stayed with Johnny and Nae

"Johnny, you should stay with her tonight, no doubt she needs you now." Lin suggested

"We'll take him to the hospital."

Johnny got Nae bridal style and took her out of the church.

Lin looked away from where they left out to Dex

"He fucked you up." She laughed out "Serves you right, let's go." She said making sure Johnny pulled off so there won't be a round two.

-Time Skip-

In Janae's apartment Gat put her on the bed when he tried to walk away she grabbed his arm

"Don't worry Nae, I ain't gonna leave you." He assured her and she let go.

Gat went to lay on the couch, he had put some shorts on her so her area can be covered but no shirt, she seemed comfortable anyway.

Gat woke up to use the bathroom at about 3 am but felt some weight on him, Nae had moved from the bed to him, he slid from under her to go urinate, when he made it back out she was sitting up but looked zombified being that she was still sleepy but to her Gat was her protector so she couldn't sleep without him. Johnny eased back under her so she could go back to sleep, he texts Aisha the situation, her response was of understanding so they were on good terms about it.

Gat looked down at Nae, she was still shaking but it calmed down enough that he could fall asleep without worry.

AN: Like I said a chapter or two ago sorry about evil Dex but he was essential but don't worry I actually like Dex he was just easier to fit in being that we don't know what Troy is doing most of the game, Julius is like a father figure to an extent, and Benjamin was completely out of the question he is a mix of all of them. There will be no more Non-con scenes though it was tough to write it anyway, morally speaking. Thank you for sticking with me.


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning Janae woke up in the arms of her hero, 'He looks peaceful.' She thought while looking at Johnny but snapped out of her bliss when reality hit her like Ali. Nae tried to jump off of him but his hold was tight 'damn this guy is strong.' Janae muttered as she kept trying to get up until his voice stopped her.

"She knows, don't get so jumpy, short ass." His eye was still closed Nae assumed and just laid back down.

"You didn't kill him did you?" Janae's forgiving side coming out

"I wanted too but nah." Johnny answered

Janae couldn't help but feel bad for Dex, yeah he tried to rape her but at the same time Janae couldn't hold a grudge.

"How bad?" Janae asked about Dex condition

Johnny then opened his eyes to look at her

"Why do you care about that bitch?" Johnny asked with masked curiosity

"I don't like people getting hurt, especially over me." Janae said with a guilty voice

Johnny slid from under her to sit up

"You are truly a saint, Nae. You know that? How'd such a nice girl get caught up in this?"

"Money, so I can live and now I don't want to leave. So, do you know his condition?" Janae said

"They say he got a broken nose, a busted eye, chipped teeth and some completely gone, and a dislocated jaw but other than that he's fine." Johnny said like damage wasn't really done

"You are a dangerous man to mess with." Nae said smiling shaking her head

"Well, now they know you a dangerous girl to mess with, in more ways than one."

Johnny got up to go to the bathroom "Can I use your shower?" He asked

"What, you're going to go commando?"

"No I got some clothes in my car as back-up." Gat responded standing at the bathroom door

"Just in case too much blood appears?" Janae asked turning around in the couch to face him

"exactly." Gat said stepping into the bathroom and shutting the door

"But-"

"I'm staying again tonight!" Johnny said so Nae could hear him

"Kay…but- Where the fuck is my shirt?" Janae asked

"It got shredded by the same bitch you're worried about!" Johnny called out from his shower

"You got bionic hearing!"

"Damn straight!"

"To match that bionic leg!" Janae retorted, she just couldn't resist "Johnny?"

"Yo?"

"Your clothes are still in the car!"

"Damn!" Johnny cursed himself

'Guess he's going commando to get them…sweet' Just as Janae thought that there was a knock at the door 'shit' Nae got a tank top and put it on while the knocking continued.

"Coming!" Janae said as she walked to the door

"How when I ain't in there!?" Johnny commented from the shower

"Shut up!" Janae smiled then opened the door

"Why the hell are you here?" Janae asked the person on the other side of the door with complete fear on her face

"Nae, I want to talk to you." Dex answered

'Damn, he looks bad.' Janae thought as she observed the results of his attempt, his right eye was swollen and purplish black underneath, his mouth was clearly busted but the scar healed slightly, it looks like he had some work done with his teeth, how? Nae figured they had connections, and it was obvious his jaw was still a bit messed up, with a couple of bruises on his cheeks.

"Yeah, let's try to make me feel better about your attempt to rape me. I'm all ears." Janae said still not letting him in

"Nae, please let me in. I won't try anything."

Nae let him in sense Johnny was there then closed the door "Talk." Janae demanded

"Nae, I know I fucked up, big time, I just love you so much it makes me do crazy shit." Dex started while looking down at Janae, she is short.

"If you loved me, you wouldn't have pulled that shit." Janae informed Dex

Dex just stood there thinking about what Janae just said

"I-I know but I can't… control myself around you." Dex confessed

"Well you better start-" Only to be stopped by her surprise that he had the audacity to touch her even if it was just her hand

"Nae, let me make it up to you, let me take you out."

"….Are you fuckin' serious right now? Hell no you not takin me out." Janae answered snatching her hand away

"Nae, I won't-" But he stopped, looking behind her with absolute fear and intimidation on his face, Johnny was out of the shower

"The fuck yo bitch ass doin' here?" Janae heard Johnny's voice ask with anger in it

"I just came to apologize and set things straight…" Dex thought his face still had fear on it but there was a hint of embarrassment and jealousy 'what is he embarr-'

"Did-You and Aisha break up or something?" Dex asked looking away causing Janae to turn around

Nae's mouth opened slightly upon seeing Johnny, he had on his purple jacket hung open with no shirt underneath, his black slacks slightly zipped but still revealing enough for Janae to see his, very well taken care of private nest, being that it was right near his actual 8 it…messed Janae up even more

'why am I drooling over a little patch of pubes?" Janae thought knowing exactly why 'Because that means his dick is nearly showing…gotcha.'

"That's none of your damn business." Gat said wanting to charge but it's obvious Nae wanted to hear what he had to say so he just made his way to the door

"I'm gonna go get my clothes right quick." Johnny informed Nae while glaring at Dex

"…Lookin like that!?" Janae asked

"Yeah. Do I look like shit or somethin'?" Johnny asked smiling at her

"I don't think she want you out there flauntin' your stuff." Janae said referring to Aisha

Johnny mocked one of the guys in an R&B video and tossed the back of his jacket "She knows what I got." Gat said stepping out the door

"Nae, I understand. I'm sorry I asked and I-I'm sorry I did that to you. Could you please forgive me?" Dex asked with an accidental puppy dog look

"Hell no." Johnny said for Janae walking past the two of them going into the bathroom to put on his clothes

Janae smiled and shook her head "Yeah, but our relationship won't be the same." Nae answered Dex causing him to smile from ear to ear

"Thank you. I won't hurt you anymore." Dex said hugging Nae but getting pushed off in return

"Not right now." Janae said with a bit of annoyance that he acted like what he did wasn't serious

"well, I'll go now." Dex said and walked out of the door, shutting it behind him

Janae went and sat on the couch and turned on the TV, after 2 more minutes Gat plopped down beside her.

"Did you accept it?" Johnny asked putting his arm around her

"Yeah." Janae said "I need to work on my shit more, Gat help me." Janae said hopping up

"With what?" Johnny followed her

"I practice like flexible poses so I can stay limber, been a couple of weeks."

"What you want me ta do?" Johnny asked standing in the middle of Nae's apartment

"Just stand there and look pretty. I just need you in case I may fall, or can't get up from a split." Janae said causing Johnny's eyes to widen

"A split?" He asked with a drop of curiosity

To answer his question Janae slid into a split 'Huh, still pretty good.' Nae thought noting how much less painful it is now but forgetting she had someone watching

"Damn." Johnny said looking at her with entertainment in his eyes

"I guess that means I'm good on splits." Janae said getting up

"Why the fuck you need to stay limber?" Johnny asked voice filled with clear innuendo

"Not for that….entirely." Nae answered lifting her right leg as far as she could, these little stretches was what kept her in the shape she was in and boy did it take a while to do it

"The fuck you mean entirely?" Johnny said siting back down on the couch, full attention on Nae.

"I mean it's good to know when my first happens I'll have more than a tight-"

"Okay, Nae. You need ta stop haggin' 'round me." Johnny said knowing his own mouth he was probably starting to rub off on her

"What? You told me about your 8 inch dick." Nae said doing the last of her flex work before sitting down

"Well, mine is just a beautiful pole of meat." Johnny retorted with a smirk earning a semi-disgusted look.

"I didn't need to hear that." Nae said looking at TV "Whatchu wanna do, Johnny-Boy?" Janae asked

"One I'm a grown ass man and two… I really don't know."

"Oh, take me to get some clothes." Janae said hopping up going to the front door she opened it to see the weather and another unexpected guess was there but this one more welcome

"Hey Janae. I came to see if you were okay." Aisha said with a light smile

"I'm fine as a matter of fact, me and Gat were just about to go out." Nae said not noting the wording

Aisha's face dropped a bit but Nae noticed what was going on before it got too out of hand

"Oh, not like that. I wouldn't do that to you." Janae ensured Aisha who saw no lie in what she said

Janae noticed Johnny didn't budge meaning he didn't know who was at the door, she was just about to call him over but Aisha stopped her

"It's fine, he called me earlier, you two have fun." Aisha said before walking down the little bit of stairs in the complex

Janae closed the door and sat back down and told Johnny the weather looks

"The damn sky is about to fall." Janae said and as if on cue it started thundering, it was so cloudy outside it was mostly dark…at only 2 in the afternoon

"Damn, let's go catch a cloud Nae." Johnny joked with a smile

"You can catch one by your damn self." Janae was not about to go out there

"A stay in and chill kind of day? I love those…well when I ain't killin someone." Johnny shared putting his arms behind his head and leaning back

Janae turned off the Tv because there was nothing good on and opted for her CDs "What you wanna listen to?" Janae asked Gat walking to him with her collection

"…R-Kelly? Pink? Even- I don't know how to say that shit. Nae, you like a big verity-BACKSTREETBOYS?!" Gat started laughing at that

"Hey, don't judge me." Nae said putting in the R-Kelly Cd, it was one of the old ones

"I'm gonna judge the shit outta you." Gat admitted, his laughing dying down "Little girl, whatchu know bout this?" Johnny asked, the song honey love was playing

"Dude, you're only like 3-years older than me." Janae said sitting back down looking at Gat

After a brief silence Johnny smirked and looked at Nae

"You tryna put the moves on me?" Johnny asked placing a hand on his chest

"No. I just like his songs." Janae said

Johnny got up and went to Nae's bed to sit down to enjoy the music more

"What was you and Aisha's… 'first' song?" Janae asked being curious about that for a while now

"The first actual time my sexy ass didn't need a damn song but the first real one was…."

"Was what?" Nae asked

"… Pretty Ricky." Johnny answered in a hushed tone

"Damn, which one."

"Playhouse, don't you fuckin tell no one." Gat said trying to be serious but he couldn't, not with Nae.

"Now why would I do that?" Janae asked with a puppy dog face

Johnny threw one of her bed pillows at her getting it back in the same fashion, the two of them spent the rest of the time talking about their past and of course some jokes towards one another until about 12 am

"Yo Nae?" Johnny called laying down his end of the bed

"Yo?" Janae responded half sleep

"Damn, can I go to sleep first for once and leave yo ass hangin'?" Johnny asked in mock irritation

"No." Janae answered just before falling asleep leaving Gat half awoke and questioning himself 'Why would someone like her join us?' Nae was a little too…sweet.

Johnny usually didn't hang with people who showed weakness but Nae was different 'I guess I gotta protect the short ass.' Johnny thought before going to sleep himself and honestly…he didn't mind that.

-Extreme Time Skip-

All the other gangs were takin care of, but not without a lose, Lin died while her and Janae were handling the rollerz. It was a difficult time because Janae and Lin were nearly as close as her and Johnny but her mourning consisted of blowing up the main rollerz vehicles' one being a semi-truck she was nearly killed by.

Janae was promoted to second in command by Julius after all was said and done but all was not well with the third street saints, Julius was arrested by police chief Monroe because of what her and Johnny did three months ago to his fellow police officers so he black mailed her into getting rid of a mayor candidate he didn't like.

High jacking the mayor's campaign bus and setting it up to get hit by a train was nothing to Janae, she has done worse but she wasn't completely heartless about it 'Couldn't this guy have just handled it himself?' Janae questioned.

Johnny and Janae has forgiven Dex for what happened back then though he still tries to get with her but now the differences are that he has not a slither of hope and Johnny is ready to attack anytime Dex stands up to go towards Janae but so far it's only to start formulating plans, other than that they are fine.

Janae got back to the church only to be questioned, Johnny first

"Did you handle it?" He asked looked around a bit "Where the fuck is Julius?"

Dex asked another question before Johnny could get an answer

"Have you heard back from Monroe?"

Just as he asked that the phone rung, it was Monroe

"Nice work, but I don't think I can let Julius go until you do a little more community service…we'll be in touch."

The phone hung up after that, Dex was first to talk

"Looks like we wait."

"Why? So we can let this jag-off jerk us around? fuck that."

"and what would you rather do?"

"You know exactly what I'd like to do."

"Johnny, we're not blowing up city hall."

Janae laughed as usual at Johnny's idea 'he's too much.' But that's why they were so close.

"I'm just sayin,it would solve a lot of problems."

"What if they're keeping Julius there?"

"Alright, but there's gotta be a better plan than "Let's be Monroe's bitches"."

"You're right, there is. Marshall Winslow was a major public figure, and you can bet your ass that people would ask questions if the chief of police wasn't at his funeral. I say we hit Monroe during the funeral procession. That should show that should show whoever he's working with that we're not fuckin around."

"You're sayin we should assassinate the Chief of Police while he's at the funeral of the guy we just smashed?"

"Yeah."

"Don't tease me, Dex." Johnny warned in a pleased tone

Dex assured him "Let's fuckin do it."

-Time Skip-

Johnny wasn't so pleased with the travel arrangement but agreed after Nae said it was okay

While in the car Dex refreshed Janae of the plan and that after they carried it out they had to leave they were in silence until Dex's phone rung, He answered and put it on speaker phone.

"What's up, Johnny?"

"Don't let her tell me nothin, Dex." Johnny warned

"Don't worry I learned my lesson."

"I'm willing to give extra credit; I mean it Dex."

"alright, Mr. Gat." Then hung up

Nae was smiling and to her surprise Dex was actually smiling with her

"I noticed, he is actually a good guy behind the bloodlust."

Nae agreed. They arrived to their destination, Dex informed Johnny was set up across the street to give them cover but things didn't go exactly as planned, there were more cop cars than they anticipated, spotting Johnny saunter out with an RPG Janae and Dex said in unison

"Fuck it." And followed his lead eliminating the police along with Monroe.

"Now we got to run from the damn cops, while fuckin Johnny gets off scott free." Janae complained getting into a car with Dex. Out doing these police were a helluva chore. 'The hell type of cop cars are these.' Janae thought as she tried to get her and Dex out of harm's way, the cars were very fast and made strong impact.

"Fuckin terminator cars!" Janae yelled while roughly turning into the forgive and forget. Nae started making her way back to the church after they went through.

"Why did you forgive me?" Dex asked referring to the incident

"It was a month ago, you expressed your guilt and haven't tried anything sense, is that because you really feel bad or you don't want the wrath of Johnny again, I don't know but I think it's both. Why would you ask me that?"

Dex was silent for a second, like he was trying to formulate an answer, looked at Nae when he did.

"Most people would hate a person that did that to them, but you, are very different. I don't deserve you either. I mean you kill people just like us almost daily but no matter what they did you still feel guilty afterwards. You are an actual saint, Janae. We may need someone like you."

"Thanks, Dex. Now shush I have to concentrate." Nae responded with a sincere smile on her face.

-Time Skip-

"Yo, heard about the invite." Johnny said

He called Janae just to assure his friend was good

"Yeah, I really don't wanna go though."

"Why not?"

"Parties aren't my thing, Are you near Aisha?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Tell her I said what's up and that her boyfriend is fuckin insane." Janae said trying to figure out what to wear to the party

She could hear Johnny talking to his girlfriend who sounded happy to hear from Nae. Johnny got back on the phone.

"I told her the first part, she already knows the second."

"And she's still with you?" Nae said putting her phone on speaker so she could put on a form fitting strapless purple dress she decided to put on her black heels when she was going to leave out.

"Hey, there are other things I got no other don't." He said with a hint of innuendo in his voice

"Well, I'm going to hang the fuck up now, bye tough guy."

"See ya, short ass."

"again you are not that much taller."

"Fuck you." Gat replied with a hint of amusement in his voice.

After Nae and Johnny hung she put on her shoes and left out of her home. When she got to the Yacht she had bad vibes.

"Let's make this quick, I wanna go mess with my someone."

But it appears her plans would go to waste, the mayor, Richard Hughes, planned to get rid of her and called his boys into where they were at but before he could leave out there was a beep then an explosion. Before officially blacking out Janae's last thought was

'I guess you'll never know now, tough guy.'

AN: That is the ending events of Janae and Johnny's beginning, we all should know the two tragic events that happens in 2, wonder how I'm gonna go about it, hmmm? Well I'll leave that to your imagination until it's up but until then thanks for reading.

P.S sorry if this chapter seems so...off i may come back and fix it if i think of something better


	10. Chapter 10

AN: Welcome to the second installment of the saint of saints, where this one will be more accurate. Saints row belongs to violition and deepsilver along with the characters, I don't own not a damn thing but the oc, my own words and the idea of this fiction. Enjoy.

"Yes… That looks like it healed nicely." A gentle male voice said before walking away from a small woman

"Be careful doctor, your patient's' Dangerous." Another male said referring to the woman

"You got anything you want to say to the judge you better start thinkin of it now..." Another guard suggested only to receive a glare from the woman

"You're wasting your time…let's get a hold of troy."

With that the policemen were gone. 'What the hell happened? Oh yeah, someone tried to blow my ass up.' The woman was snatched from her thoughts by another voice

"Psst, hey." It was another man

"Is it really you." He asked with excitement

Janae looked over to see that the voice was coming from a rather adorable guy

"Do I know you?" She asked a little irritated, she did just wake up from a coma, she didn't know how long it was though.

"My brother was in the saints and he told me all about you…listen we gotta get you outta here."

"Well, I'm sure if we ask nicely…"

"I know a way out…"

"Yeah? Then why are you still here?" Janae knew she was being a little bitchy but her head was hurting and she was basically a convict now, one of the few things she had going was a clean record, now that's gone.

"I heard you were in here and I wanted to bust you out. Getting you out of here's a two-man job and no one else will give it a try."

"You really expect me to trust some guy I don't even know?"

"Come on, I just got myself shanked so I can get a chance to talk to you. Doesn't that show I'm loyal?"

"It shows you're dumb enough to let yourself get stabbed…"

"I'm trying to help you!"

"You know what I got the last time I trusted someone? Blown the fuck up." Nae guessed that was a source for her bitchiness too.

"You need me."

"The hell I do, I got the saints."

"Sure you do." The adorable guy's statement dripping with sarcasm.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"How long you think you been out?" The guy asked

"Uh, I dunno man…2-3 weeks?"

"Look, I know you think you're a badass but do you even know where you're at? Without me you'll be wandering around the prison for hours. Even if you manage to hide from the guards that long, and if you actually figure out how to make it outside these walls you're just gonna find out that you're sitting on a goddamn island. And I'm pretty sure you can't out swim the coast guard."

The guy got a point though Janae considered herself pretty badass.

"You got a boat stashed here?"

"No, but I know where we're gonna steal one."

"Alright, let's get out of here."

Janae got up from her bed to discover she had on an orange jumpsuit that was a little too big but she started towards the doctor 'little too big is an understatement.' Despite the suit holding her back she killed the doctor then the two cops that were there when she woke up.

"You damn right I'm dangerous." She murmured

"We can either try to sneak out through the roof or charge out the front, your call..."

Janae chose the roof, as Janae and her fan ran towards where they were supposed to go they had to climb to get to the roof and discovered if they went through the front there was no escape. Janae and the man made their way down towards the docks, he offered to drive the boat, that was fine with Nae.

On the way the guy expressed his excitement about being with her, he even went as far as to call her cute, but she brushed it off, he's just excited. 'he's too cute.' Nae thought as they made it to the boat.

"Man the gun, I'm gonna get us outta here!" The helper told Nae and she was all too happy to do just that.

After a few helicopters and some taunts from the 'Hero' Janae and the unknown helper got near the city docks, Nae looked at her home in disbelief

"That's the row?"

"It is now.."

"Kami, when did this happen?"

"When Ultor got involved."

Janae turned to the guy with amusement and confusion in her eyes

"The clothing company?"

"after Hughes was killed in that bombing of yours, Ultor picked up the pieces. Now they're everywhere… On TV, billboards, in stores, hell if you ever forget who Ultor is just look towards saints row and you'll see that fuckin eye sore."

The man pulled the boat up to the docks "Here we are…"

"Where can I find the other saints?" Janae asked getting off the boat

"What other saints?" The man that helped her asked

"Whatchu talkin bout?" Janae asked in confusion

"Without anyone to lead 'em the saints fell apart…once the Brotherhood, Ronin, and Samedi showed up the few that were left dropped their flags before they got killed."

Janae rolled her eyes "Well that's fuckin great…"

"Look, I know you didn't ask for it, but my advice is to just keep your head down… the cops are looking for you and a lot's changed, I say ya just buy a beer and soak up as much information as you can."

"Thanks, Carlos."

"Anytime…"

Janae thought for a second "I can't buy beer, I'm only 20."

Carlos snorted "Try 22" then he was sprinting away

Janae stood at the beach for a bit, dumbfounded 'I was out for 2 years? Fuck, where is everyone?' she asked her self before making her way into the city, she had to find something to put on because the jumpsuit was a dead giveaway.

-Time Skip-

Janae was wandering around until the morning came which wasn't that long, only about 4 hours, it was short to her because she had hella suff to think about and she fit right in other than her height because the row was now full of prostitutes, really full. Nae found a sloppy seconds and went in to grab some clothes with the few dollars she had, getting a purple and black crop top, black lycara tights, black and purple socks and shoes.

She had an ID that had expired but she didn't care, she'll just knock the bartender out and get a drink. Janae went into a bar to gather her thoughts, she didn't know what to do and started thinking about her family causing her to look at the tattoo on her side she got for her 16th birthday 'I forgot I had this.' She thought as she rubbed it, luckily the bartender didn't care about her age and gave her a beer. Nae looked up the TV and saw it was the news she didn't really like the news so she was about to tell the man to change it until a certain name caught her eye.

As the news anchor was talking a rude drunk man came to the bar tender telling him to turn off the tv which he did

"I was watching that." Janae said to the man motioning towards the T.V

"Well you're not anymore, are ya bitch?" The drunk man said

Janae turned her head for a second only to turn back and hit him with a bottle

"Can you turn the T.V back on?" Janae asked the bartender

The bartender complied like nothing just happened 'sweet'

"In a few short moments, we'll be allowed back into the courtroom and we'll find out once and for all if will go home a happy man or a dead one. Back to you, Jack."

'Johnny.' "OH, Shit."

Janae tried to rush out of the bar but the dudes head she bashed had friends and they were all in red 'are they part of one of the gangs Carlos talked about, if so this will be even better.' Nae thought as she quickly took the guys out 'I don't have time; my boy needs me.'

Janae doesn't know if she was happy or scared, maybe a little of both, she got into an empty car and sped off, she usually was cautious about where she was going and her speed because she didn't' want to crash but right now she couldn't give a fuck. Nae's conscience didn't exist when it came to Gat, back then and it's obvious it hasn't changed now if not worse.

Janae made it to the court house at record time, she didn't have a gun so she stole one of the security guards without them knowing 'Fuck, which room is he in?' she kept asking that question until she heard some loud voices

"Mr. Gat, you've been convicted of over 300, murders, do you really expect this appeal to work?"

Then Nae heard a voice that made her heart sing

"I figure with the statute of limitations, it really should be closer to two-fifty."

As always Janae snickered

"There's no statute of limitations for murder!"

"Why the fuck not?"

"Watch yourself ."

"Or what, you'll hold me in contempt of court? You're already planning on giving me the chair. You think I give a shit about you not liking me? Fuck off…"

"I'm curious if you can keep your cavalier attitude when 2000 volts are running through your body."

"Oh yeah? And I'm curious if you can keep acting like a douche-bag when I shove that gavel up your ass."

Janae couldn't laugh at that at the moment because some cops caught up to her so she had to do what she usually does kill them, afterward Janae kicked the door down onto one guard and held the other at the door.

"Drop it." Janae said in a demanding voice and the guard complies dropping his gun causing it to go off, using this as and business opportunity Legal Lee asks if anyone needed a lawyer, Nae chuckled as she got some handcuff keys off of a guard tossed Gat the keys and made her way to him 'did he get taller or did she get shorter?'

"Shit, bout time your burnt ass woke up."

"You okay, Johnny?" Nae asked

"Yeah, aside from almost being sent to the chair I'm fuckin great. Hey, you look different, did you do somethin with your hair?"

"You ready to get outta here?" Janae asked Gat with a smile

They had to blast their way through some cops and a judge but Janae was feeling like herself again with Johnny by her side, a sane person would be scared shitless by now but Janae and Johnny used this as a happy reunion.

After Gat and Nae made it to a car they drove through the closest forgive and forget and were finally able to actually talk to each other

"Thanks for bustin me out, Eash woulda killed me if I got executed."

"You still with Aisha?" Janae asked with a bit of shock but not overly so

"Yeah, I mean it got tricky with me on death row and her being on the DL after faking her own death but, ya know, we found a way to make it work."

"How long were you in jail anyway?"

"Two years and 31 days."

"Not like you were counting…" Janae said

"Yeah, right? Ya, know, it's weird…people inside were betting how long I'd last…when I was first busted, gaurds were always trying to put me in the ground. After Troy became Chief of Police, it all stopped. Troy must be more forgiving than I am."

Janae's eye widened luckily they were at a red light so she could look at him and show her surprise

"Troy's the Chief of Police?"

"You better start getting with the times. Julius is missing, Ben King wrote an autobiography, Dex is a… don't even get me started with Dex… but the real kicker is Troy. In a couple of months, he went from undercover cop to Chief of Police, and word is he's obsessed with finding out what happened on your little boat trip with the Alderman."

"If I get some free time I might swing by the station and say hello…"

'Damn, how far this girl stay?' Janae thought as they were caught by another red light

"I see you still small as fuck." Johnny said after brief silence

"And I see you haven't changed much either well other than the fact that you are paler, a little more bigger, muscle or fat?" Janae said knowing which one but of course she had to fuck with him

"Whatchu mean? This is muscle baby girl." Johnny proudly answered

Janae thinks he looks even better, a bit more masculine, he was built like a greek god now, and his new skin tone only made it better.

"You look nice in a suit." She complimented as they crossed a long ass bridge

"You look nice in... whatever that is." Gat said referring to Nae's outfit

"I was just complimenting you to be nice." Janae said with a fake pout pulling up to Aisha

Johnny was about to get out but he had to tell Nae something

"It's good to have you back short ass."

"Back at ya, tough guy."

Johnny got out and closed the door and went to the driver's side, "come back when you ready to take it back."

Knowing what he was talking about Janae nodded, they dapped up then Gat walked away.

'What the hell am I going to do?' Janae asked 'oh, I got some money now, let me go to this hotel.' The only kind available that was affordable was a love hotel, 'it would have to do for now.'

Nae pulled out of the driveway and made her way back across town.

AN: There it is the first installment from SR2, I Most of this was clearly actual dialogue but I couldn't help the courtroom scene, Johnny is too funny. Thank you for your support. I hope I can continue to satisfy.


	11. Chapter 11

AN: Look it, An extra chapter as a late christmas present would've gotten you all a bunch of diamonds but you know anyway happy belated Christmas or whatever you celebrate.

Janae was still in her room being that she paid for a couple of weeks in there, it was actually quite nice and was very comfortable until she got a phone call, which it could only be one person.

"Hello."

"what's up Nae, It's Gat. Meet me at Aisha's place, we gotta figure out our next move."

"Okay but uh what time is it?" Janae's clock was broken

"6:58pm, short ass, get up and come see me."

"Nah, I'll just stay here. Your face haunts me." Which is actually not a lie

"Fuck you, just get here smart ass." Then the phone hung up

Janae had gotten more clothes which she was happy about, she slipped on some Purple track shorts, purple and black converse with some black tube socks and a black Tank top. She was hot for some reason, she was fine before Johnny called but she was still oblivious so she just shrugged it off as a coincidence and left out of the room.

While Janae was driving she couldn't help but notice on a lot of corners there were both males and females sitting on yellow helmets that matched their jackets and they possessed Katana, thanking her curiosity of Asian culture she concluded that the ones that wore yellow were one of the gangs Carlos mentioned called the Ronin. 'These motherfuckers look like they don't play. They are at the top of my list.' Nae told herself before turning back towards the front.

After a long ass drive Janae made it to Aisha's house and made her way to the door, when she knocked on the door it opened reveling Johnny and his newly developed muscles, his purple shirt was nice and tight on him showing them off and reveling his arm tattoo, his neck ink was still there too up to is now see through glasses, she could see his beautiful dark eyes.

"You done starin?" Johnny asked snapping Nae out of her daze

"I won't starin but I am done with what I was doin." She said trying not to sound too defensive

"Well come one in.." Johnny said welcoming Janae inside after a dap up

"You wanna beer?" Johnny asked Nae

"Yeah, that'd be great." Janae said looking around.

When Johnny went to get the beer Janae noticed something else wonderful on him 'Oh my kami, that ass.' But had to take her eyes off of it because he was returning with their beers

"Johnny, who's that?" Aisha asked Gat from upstairs

"come to the living room and find out!" Johnny responded

As Aisha she witnessed Johnny using her table as a bottle opener

"Johnny, I don't care if you just broke out of jail, you do not go messing up my furni- Oh my got it's you." She said half way through her lecture to Gat

"Surprised Aisha?"

"What, that you're here or that you're talking?

'so she can act like her man sometimes,' Janae thought

"Pick one." She told Aisha

"We thought you were dead…"

"I almost was."

"Well, for someone who was blown to hell, you look great…did you do something with your hair?"

"I've been getting that a lot…"

Getting impatient with all the girl talk Johnny interrupted

"Can we get back to business?"

"What's the rush?" Aisha asked

"I've been cooped up on death row and that bitch's been laid out in a coma.."

"We definitely need to remind motherfuckers who we are."

"That can't wait until after dinner?"

"No." Janae and Johnny answered at the same time

"You two haven't changed at all." Aisha said shaking her head and smiling

"Well you know, there's a saying about dogs and blowing shit up…so what's the plan?"

"We get our crew together. Once we got that we can work on how we're takin' back our city."

"Sounds good."

Aisha looked at them

"And where were you planning on having this little meeting?" She asked

Janae and Johnny looked at her, then each other and around the house

"No."

"Well, this place is pretty spacious." Johnny reasoned

"No."

"The color's very soothing..." Janae complimented

"No."

"Come on, Eash…"

"This ain't no fuckin gang clubhouse." Aisha said and finalized it by turning her back to them

Johnny looked at Janae "Change of plans."

"We gotta find a new place?"

"Yeah. You got it." Johnny said before they took their leave.

While Janae and Johnny went to her car Johnny told her about where they could go, told her about a building that was leveled because of an earthquake after they got in the car Janae asked him what the catch was.

"We gotta evict the current tenants…" Johnny answered with a smile

"Sounds like fun." Janae said before starting the car

Before they even pulled off Johnny started being…Johnny

"How the fuck did you manage to get shorter than before?"

Janae backed out of the driveway and turned out "I burnt some height off."

"How the fuck do you do that?"

"Baby boy, I'm so damn sweet I make up my own shit." Janae was in no hurry so she didn't mind the red lights she always got with Johnny, it's like someone is watching them and doing it on purpose.

"Nae, how ya been? Still having them nightmares after….ya know?" Johnny said tone suddenly soft

"Yeah, but they not as bad. How your knee been doin?" Not too bad if you still doin damage like that." Janae commented

"Well you know."

"Johnny, have you and Eash, ya know uh-" Janae was a little scared to finish

"Have we what?" Gat asked looking at her

"Did some…..like, S&M type shit." Janae said staring at the road

Johnny was quiet until he thought of what he meant "What the fuck you mean? Like whips, chains and handcuffs? Why you wanna know all that?" Johnny said slightly intrigued

"I….uh, have always…" Janae started only for Gat to finish

"Fantasized about it? You a little undercover freak, but nah, she don't wanna do that." Johnny said

Janae pulled into where the mission was got out of the car so fast Johnny barely got out before she was in front of him

"Don't you tell no one."

"That the leader of a gang wants to be tied up and spanked? Never."

Nae just rolled her eyes and they went in to claim their first hideout in two years.

-Time Skip-

"so whatcha think? Johnny asked Janae while walking around the buried hotel

"It's kind of a shithole." Janae observed

"True dat…but it's a shit hole with potential." Johnny said pushing a man off of a couch sitting down propping his feet on him

"I dunno man…"

Oh, come on, a stripper pole, some flat screens…maybe some nicer furniture…"

Janae sat down next to Johnny "You had me at stripper Pole."

Johnny was happy with the acceptance "Fuckin A." they pounded fists

Janae and Johnny sat there thinking of where to start

"so, Gat, what you wanna do now?" Janae asked and got a shrug for an answer

"ugh, you are no damn help."

"Well you wanna start cleaning this shit up?"

"Yeah, but after I get an answer about something." Janae said

"What you wanna know short ass?"

"You know when You said his name yesterday I cringed a bit but you refreshed something else on the way here."

"What?"

"What made you come to the church that night?" That was the main thing Janae had on her mind sense that night, what did he come back to do? All his jobs were done.

"Honestly, Nae. I felt you callin for me so I went to where I felt you was." Johnny said with no hint of joking

"You really care." Nae commented putting her right hand over her chest

"You damn right, now let's do this before I need to stay with you again."

Janae and Johnny got up to start cleaning up.

After a bit of bickering Johnny and Janae came up with the decision to start getting their gang members. As Johnny got in his car, they went to pick one for him up, Janae told him to get good ones he gave her a thumbs up the pulled off with her going the opposite direction.

Janae went to Carlos first, for proof he wanted her to tow a car for him and take it to a rim jobs which was pretty simple unlike the next candidate. Janae got a girl named Shaundi, she wanted Janae to jump ramps 'Is she shitting me?' but Shaundi was serious so Nae did it and dropped her off with Carlos. The last person was a guy named Pierce, He wanted Nae to kill some Ronin 'My type of guy.' Janae thought and was more than happy to do just that.

After she was done proving herself Janae and the three new recruits went to the mission.

"A church? Wicked." Shaundi complimented in a way, she was a stoner but rather smart when she wasn't high.

Pierce were the brains, like Dex except Pierce was a little more fun as him wanting to kill the Ronins proved and Carlos was a loyal guy, he does what he can to help even if it will lead him to getting picked on.

Janae led the three of them downstairs to where it sounded like Johnny was already working on canonizing, they got to the top of the hotel portion and saw just what Janae thought was going on, Johnny was beating the shit out of someone. Shaundi leaned towards Janae to whisper to her.

"Who's that guy with the tattoos?" She asked staring at Johnny

"That's my main man Johnny." Janae said proudly as Johnny noticed them

"He's hot."

Janae looked at Shaundi "He's taken."

"Damnit." Shaundi expressed her disappointment then her, Pierce and Carlos went down stairs with Janae

Nae stayed with Johnny and the new recruits for a bit before leaving the to go and make her announcement.

"Alright everybody listen up, we got some serious shit to discuss. The saints used to own Stilwater and it seems the only muthafuckas that remember that is me and Gat. I think it's time we gave those other crews a wakeup call. Now I ain't gonna lie, a lotta shit's changed since I've been outta the game, so I'm gonna need some help. Pierce, you're on the Ronin. I wanna know who's callin the shots and what businesses they're runnin."

"Done."

"Shaundi, you got the Sons of Samedi."

"It's gotta be them?"

"Fuck you say?"

"It's cool..I..I got this."

"Carlos…"

"Brotherhood, I'm on it."

"Aight, once we're done here, talk to one of these guys. They'll have something for you to do. It's our time now. Let's get this shit started."

After she was done Janae made her way back down, going to a corner to observe, Johnny joined her soon after.

"I still can't believe your short as hold so much power."

"Me and you are full of surprises, remember?"

"Yeah, of course THAT'S what you remember." Gat said looking at the newbies fucking each other up

"I mean, it's the first time we actually sat down and talked so it's kinda hard to forget a good lookin guy talk about his 8-inch dick." Janae defended with a 'duh' type of face

"Well, I'm confident not conceited." Gat said looking at Janae

"You a damn lie." Janae said laughing a bit then turning to look at Gat "Nice try at being humble though."

Johnny faced Nae and gave her the type of smile he never gave her before, she doesn't know what it was but that smile was different from the others, it was a breathtaking smile but it felt wrong.

AN: Uh oh, what's going on Johnny boy? sorry for the cuts on some parts but was not feeling too well when I wrote this. I'm so psyched about having Shaundi and the other two in it, can't wait for Janae to meet Shogo, I have something special planned for that, until then thank you for reading.

P.S. Janae is very comfortable with Johnny so of course she asks some very private questions to quench her own curiosity, Nae never really had any intimate activity happen so, she's just curious…just a warning because there is another type of question as such in the next chapter, also let me know if you all get some idea and i will try my best to incorporate them in later chapters.


	12. Chapter 12

After the first Saints meeting everyone discussed plans and other information with each other when they felt enough was shared tonight most went home including Carlos, Pierce, and Shaundi, all that was left were a few underling saints, Johnny and Janae.

Janae and Johnny were in the part of the hideout where they had to destroy some shacks for a little more privacy so they can catch up a bit more.

"So, you and Aisha been together for a while now. When are you gonna do it?" Janae asked before taking a swallow of her beer.

"Whatchu mean? We fuck almost constantly." Johnny answered as if it was the most obvious thing

"One, didn't need to know that and two I'm talkin about that big question?"

Johnny looked at Nae with a blank expression saying he didn't know what she meant. Nae was almost too happy to use the actual word.

"Marriage." Janae said putting her bottle to her lips

Johnny did a comedic spit take and snapped his head towards Janae who looked like she was holding in the biggest laugh.

"Nae, you know better."

She looked at him with question in her eyes

"I love her but you know, I'm not exactly…there yet." Johnny told Nae before downing the rest of his beer.

"Well, I just know I better be invited when you do."

"Why wouldn't I."

"Alright serious stuff aside, you ever got a bj?" Janae asked

Gat looked at her with a shocked smile on his face "Have you actually looked at me, Nae?"

Janae looked at him for about a minute then answered "So, you haven't?"

"Fuck you,Nae. You know I got my dick sucked." Johnny said with a smile

Gat noticed Janae would ask these kinds of questions because he does it to her but she gets flustered when he says things like that. Janae always see things like blowjobs and stuff on the internet but she finally has a male friend she could ask about all of this stuff and luckily the type of friend she has simply does not give a flying fuck about answering but did he have to answer like that.

"Your mouth needs to be bleached." Janae said taking a drink from her half empty bottle, Gat was near his third.

"What? You asked I answered… Let's play a little game."

Janae liked where this was going

"Alright, what are the rules?"

"We take turns askin questions, any type of questions and they can get as stupid or private as you want, we can pass but when we do we gotta take a drink. You in?"

"Okay, I guess you first."

Johnny smiled like the Grinch after he stole Christmas "What the hell you move here for?"

"So I can find a way to live my dream. You ever lost a fight?"

"A couple of times. You really still got your V-card?"

Nae looked at Johnny with a tilted head "I can't believe you still think I'm lyin, Yes, bitch, I do. Do you?"

"That is the worst comeback, No smart ass. Have you ever been in a fight before joinin' the saints?"

"Yeah…are you ready for off the wall questions?"

"Hell yeah, are you?"

"Damn straight, I'm bout to get you fucked up.

"Doubt it but go ahead and try." Johnny said with a smirk

"Has a dude ever hit on you?"

"Yeah, but when he touched me I hit on him. Being that you have never been intimate with anyone, are you 'intimate' with yourself?" 'If she says n-'

"No, I never have. Do yo-"

"pause, you have to be fuckin lyin now." Johnny said in a tone of utter disbelief

"No shit head, I'm not." Janae said getting up from her spot not wanting to talk more about the subject

"We can't get fucked up like I want, we still have to go home."

"Damn, fine but next time we just gonna drink to see who passes out first." Johnny said following Janae to go to their cars. Wanting to spend more time with his friend Johnny asked her to drop him off which Nae happily agreed to.

"Do the neighbors know your name?" Janae asked Johnny making him laugh to the point of snorting a little.

"No, the neighborHOOD knows my damn name."

"Well you were on the news."

"Fuck you, Nae."

"I love you too, buddy." Janae said acting like she was touched

When she looked over after they made it to another damn red light Johnny was just looking at her with a hint of sadness.

"What's wrong Johnny?" Nae asked

"I don't fuckin know, I just have this bad feelin in me, like something I can't deal with is gonna happen." Johnny said with doubt in his voice

Janae was beeped at being that the light was now green but seeing Johnny like this was new to her

"Johnny, you know who we are, nothin is gonna happen. We are gonna be fine like always." She said before finally pulling off.

Gat seemed to calm down a bit "You're right, I don't even know what came over me. You're a good fuckin friend Nae, I mean that." He finished as they pulled in front of Aisha's place.

"You are too, if you get super hearing abilities just from me calling your name." They laughed at that

"Yeah, this is just my disguise." Johnny said after their usual dap up "I'm better than superman."

"I wouldn't go that far." Janae said with a silent laugh

"Fuck you." Gat retorted while walking away

"Love you too, buddy!" Janae told him before driving off

-Time Skip-

Janae had just got out of the shower when her phone beeped because of an incoming text, from Johnny, he has been wanting to talk to her a lot for these pass couple of days but it was understandable her being in a 2-year coma and him being on death row.

Janae opened the text up

'I'm bored as fuck'

Janae chuckled, 11: 45 pm was still early for them and being that he said that Aisha must be sleep. She was an early one

'Why you tellin me?'

Janae went to look for something to sleep in but decided to go birthday suit, she barely had breast anyway, another message came through

'Can I come kick it with you for a bit?'

'what is a bit? I don't want to get you two into a fight.' Being that it was late to normal people she wouldn't want her good looking boyfriend at another female's home/hotel room at this hour either, best friends or not.

'She knows how we are.'

'Alright, but if she kicks your ass out again you ain't stayin with me.' Janae said though she didn't mean it one bit.

'You know you love me too much fo' that.'

'Whatever floats your boat.' Janae said thinking about what she said too late and not even 2 minutes later there was a knock on her room door, she slipped on a T-shirt that came mid-thigh then opened it, as soon as she did Johnny commented on her last text.

"A bomb damn sure don't."

"Fuck you and come in." Janae said while smiling closing the door when he did.

Johnny wasted no time making his self at home, feet going up on the coffee table in front of the TV "What was you doin?" Gat said grabbing the remote to turn on the TV

"I was gonna lounge around stark naked but you ruined that." Janae said plopping down beside him

"I ain't stopping ya." Gat said still facing the TV

"Yeah, because I want to walk around naked in from of a taken man that's my best friend."

Nae said turning so she could put her legs on his lap only to have them pushed off

"Do I look like a part of this couch to you?" Johnny said only turning his eyes to her

"I mean, this was my plan before you interrupted. If you're a nice friend you'd let me do this." She said trying and failing to put her legs on him but he soon gave up.

"everybody gets one." Johnny said throwing his arms on the back of the couch after about 20 minutes of this position Janae snatched her legs off Johnny.

"Boy, that better had been your belt." Janae said referring to the reason she pulled off

Johnny smiled at her "My belt ain't way down there." He said sitting up a bit more

"A damn gun?" Janae questioned trying to avoid the obvious

"You know damn well what it was, short ass. It reacts when something rubs it, ya know." He told her

Janae blushed a bit 'Man, she's easy as fuck.' Wanting to mess with her more he thought he should give her some sexual education.

"Let me school you, baby girl." That made Nae look at him before saying something

"School me then, tough guy." She said turning to him acting like a student in school

"Look in that area a bit after I say this." Gat instructed while looking at TV

Janae looked away for a bit then where he told her too.

"What do you know?" Johnny said with a smile

"what?"

Gat looked at her "A dick likes attention." He said earning him a pillow in the face

"You know hearin shit like that make me blush, got me lookin like one of them sensitive bitches now." Janae said, she had no problem with sensitivity but she hated blushing too much, it made her feel cliché.

"You just so damn fun, Nae." Johnny said eyes brightened when he got an idea "yo, let's wrestle." He suggested, she was a tough chick so he wanted to see if she really was at his level, though she's small he still didn't underestimate her. Janae all too excited to finally have the chance to fight Johnny Gat though it was playing she still felt this was a moment to test herself to the max, to the point she forgot she had on nothing under her shirt.

"Let's fuckin do it." Janae jumped up off the couch and to the space between it and the bed Johnny joining her.

"You ready?" Gat asked cracking his knuckles

"You damn right, let's do it." Janae said before charging him but easily enough he stopped her in her track pushing her on the bed, she then tricked him into turning his back to her and gave her the opening she needed to jump on his back but he dumped her on the bed and turned to joke her about it but froze.

"What's up?" Janae asked still laying on the bed

"You were already naked huh?" Gat asked with a knowing smirk before Janae could figure out what he was saying he pulled her shirt over her womanhood.

"Shit, you didn't see anything extra did you?" Janae asked slightly embarrassed

"Nah, just saw you ain't have nothin over it, that's about it, any other guy would have gone ape- shit." He said sitting down beside her on the bed "You're kind of like a sister to me."

'Ouch.' Janae thought "A younger sister? Because I act older than you most times?" She asked trying to cover her hurt

"Fuck you. shit, gotta go Nae." Johnny said getting up "See ya, when I see ya, short ass." Johnny said receiving a middle finger and a smile as a good-bye, after Gat left Janae threw off her shirt turned off the TV and went to sleep, 'tonight was a good night.'

AN: There, another Janae and Johnny moment and in my vision she is bad and innocent at the same time, had another plan in mind for this moment but changed it, Don't worry they would do stuff like this with Aisha in the room too but don't worry it's happening at some point in time and I'm sorry if I took a step towards some of the other clichés in fanfiction, I have no problem with them but I just want to do something a bit different, thanks for sticking around.


	13. Chapter 13

Making her way down in the mission house the next afternoon Janae sat on the new couch someone had gotten, Shaundi came up to her soon after.

"Hey, I got you a present." She said after walking up to Janae

"A light bulb, just what I always wanted."

"Come on, you think I'd just give you a light bulb?" Shaundi asked breaking the bulb

"A face shredder, just what I always wanted..." Janae meant that a bit 'it would be fun.'

"Smoke this."

"Ever heard of a pipe?"

"Pipes cost money-money that can be used for drugs or shoes."

Janae did something else she never thought she we do, smoked drugs. 'don't wanna do that when not needed.' She thought not liking how she felt but apparently that meant it was good.

"What is it?"

"it's the sons of samedi's number one product. They call if Loa Dust."

"But you smoke it?"

"They suck at marketing, what can I say? The point is that this shit is all over campus… I mean, frats are buyin it by the pound, if we get enough of the stuff we might find out how to make it ourselves."

"And then we sell it for cheaper and steal their market?"

"Exactly."

"How much stuff we talkin'?"

"I dunno, 3 pounds? Two for science, one for the weekend?" Shaundi said in the typical stoner manner

"I can live with that."

Janae got up to leave but Shaundi had one question  
"How close are you and Johnny?

Janae smiled without turning to Shaundi she answered

"Enough to know when the other is needed." Thinking about all the shit her and Johnny been through together, then left out.

-Time Skip-

On her way Janae got a call from Shaundi

"yo?"

"When you get to SU, be careful when you're taking on the Sons of Samedi."

"Seein' as how I don't like getting shot, of course I'm gonna be careful."

"They're not just gang bangers, these guys are outta their damn mind. For god's sake, they're named after the vodoun lord of the dead."

"Shaundi, I don't know how to break this to you, but you're in a gang called the Saints. Names don't mean shit."

"Just be careful, okay?"

"Trust me Shaundi, these guys aren't gonna know what hit 'em."

Janae got out of the car and started chaos as per usual until she got three packages then she called Shaundi telling her that the job was done phone call ending with the information of one more person to kill named Mark Gabby, who was an easy kill, too easy being one of the best Samedi slingers. Calling Shaundi Nae got into her car.

"Hey Shaundi, Gabby went down like a bitch." Janae told her with a cocky attitude

"Good times, now get me the dust, and I can start working on our little science project." Shaundi instructed before hanging up,

On the way to the hideout Johnny called Nae

"Hey, what's good?" Janae answered

"Not a damn thing, the newbie Pierce got a plan for the Ronins. Heads up, he's another fuckin Dex." Johnny warned with a hint of annoyance

"I am fully aware but he seems cool, hope the plan ain't boring." Janae said

"Well, we remake the damn plan for him if it is."

"Sweet beans." Janae said wanting a reaction which she got

"What the hell was that? Janae, just get your goofy ass here." Johnny laughed before he hung up

-Time Skip-

Janae got in to give Shaundi her work then went over to where Pierce was

"What's up with the doll house?" she asked as she was walking up

"Doll house my ass. This is how we gonna fuck up the Ronin." Pierce said, proud of his work

"This'll be good…" Janae said just as Johnny was walking up

"Trust me it is."

"So what's the plan?"

"The Ronin have a stake in Poseidon's Palace, so I figure hitting their biggest money maker is a good way to show 'em we not fuckin around."

"Okay, so what's the plan?" Janae asked immediately regretting it after Pierce started the explanation until he was interrupted by the king of interruption, as Janae now called him,

"Hold up man…I mean, I love the dream house you built and everything, but what if we just start here, walk into the casino, and just shoot all the motherfuckers that are between us and the money?" Johnny suggested while using his doll as an example.

Pierce being a bit perturbed by the plan tried to reason with him "Well, ya know-" only to be stopped by Janae

"It would be a lot faster."

"And a lot more fun." Johnny quipped in with a smile

Pierce still making useless attempts to stop them "Yeah, but-"

"Fuck it, let's go. Good call, Johnny." Janae said as they made their way out leaving Pierce looking confused and frustrated.

Janae and Johnny got into a car to go take out the palace, when they were half way there Johnny started filling Nae in on the details

"You're gonna love what I got planned for the Ronin."

"So, who do I gotta take out?" Janae asked with interest

"A kid named Shogo Akuji, now he probably spends more time on his hair than her does on his bike, but it doesn't change the fact that he's totally ruthless."

"Well this'll be fun... hey, isn't Pierce coming?" Janae asked noticing it was just her and Johnny

"Pierce is picking up some of the other saints and meeting us there. I figure we can get the party started without 'em."

The car ride was just silence until Janae asked Johnny an off topic question

"You got a picture of Shogo?" she asked, assuming she just wanted to know who to look for Johnny gave her a picture that was in the arm rest.

"Oh." Nae said after they stopped near the casino

"What?" Johnny asked her

"He's fuckin cute. You think he'd be interested?" Janae asked putting the picture away and looking at Johnny 'is that a frown?'

"What? Is it because he's with an opposing gang? Romeo and Juliet situation goin' on?" She asked about to get out of the car

"Yeah, but hopefully he's the only one that drinks the fuckin poison." Johnny said getting out

"You really think he's attractive?" Johnny asked going to the trunk of the car to get a weapon

"Yeah, if only he wasn't the leader of an opposing gang, hey maybe I'll kidnap him and tie him to a chair, just to have my way with 'em." Janae said closing the trunk after they had their weapons

"Well, I think you could do better than this bitch, and I caught what you said, smart ass. Let's go." Johnny said before him and Janae took the battlefield.

-Time Skip-

Escaping to the car with the money in tow Janae and Johnny sped off

"Well, they called the fuckin cops…big surprise there…" Johnny commented while shooting at said cops, they respond pretty fast.

"Man, robbin' casinos is easy money." Janae said

"Yeah, but before we start buying new cars, we better clean this money."

"We need to find someone we trust to keep the money."

"Don't worry about it, I'll take it to Eash's

"You sure Aisha won't care?" Janae asked making her way there regardless

"Yeah, she'll be fine."

"Cool, now about Shogo." Janae started

"Fuck, here we go."

"You think he could like me enough to you know?" Nae asked knowing it was bull she just wanted to know what Johnny would say being as how she was asking him for advice for once.

"I know a lot of dudes that did that so I don't know, he might."

"Where he at?" Janae asked knowing Johnny had some information on him

"I don't fuckin know." Johnny answered, this was new to him, Janae showing interest in another guy but instead of friendly interest she liked him in a way that some dudes liked her 'damn females can be just as bad.' He thought with a smile on his face.

They made it to Aisha's house with Pierce coming in right behind them, when they went inside they put the money on the table and sat down to think about what to do before Aisha came downstairs

"Why is there a big pile of money on the coffee table?" She asked as she got down

Pierce responded to her "It's a little complicated." But Johnny summed it up for her

"We shot up a Ronin casino and stole the cash."

"And you brought that shit here?"

"Eash, who else we gonna trust with the money?"

"But the Ronin know you stole it, right?"

Still being upset about his discarded plan Pierce commented "Well, they wouldn't have if we would've went with my plan."

"Yeah, well, if we went with your plan, we'd still be talkin' about it." Johnny rebutted

"Fuck off, Gat."

"Excuse me?" Johnny said to Pierce getting up Pierce about to do the same until Janae saved him

"Shut up, we're on." Nae said turning up the TV

The news anchor was talking about the robbery with the Chief of Police beside her.

"the daring casino heist has left the police baffled, standing next to me is Chief of Police Troy Bradshaw, Chief, how's the investigation going?" Jane asked

Janae couldn't help but notice the police taking pictures with their dead partner 'Why?'

"This leaked security footage shows the leader of the saints, recent fugitive and saints lieutenant Johnny Gat, as well as an unknown accomplice assaulting the casino. Obviously the 3rd street saints are back from a long hiatus."

Janae and Johnny cheered and fist bumped, Aisha scoffed and turned with an "Oh, god…"

Pierce was upset "Unknown accomplice my ass."

Back on TV Troy is bickering a bit with Jane the news anchor

"Miss Valdera-"

"Also, reports claim that Ultor is pressing the police Department for a quicker response."

"One of Ultor's investments was robbed-of course they want their money back."

Janae felt they had enough of the news "Alright, alright, we've had our fifteen minutes, let's clean this money." Janae instructed while gathering it with Johnny and Pierce following her lead. Johnny went up the stairs to get a bag for the money while Aisha stayed down watching them.

"Nae, you're too nice for this line of work." She said so suddenly Janae left Pierce with no help

"What about me says nice, Aisha? I can be just as bad as Gat." Janae said with a bit of a smirk

"But the difference is you actually worry about the ones that fucks with you while he wants to kill the ones…" She paused before continuing "That fucks with you."

Janae went towards her "And we both would do it for you, can't let no one fuck with my main man girl now can we?" Janae said making Aisha smile

"Thanks, Nae and watch him for me." She said talking about Johnny

"Of course." Janae said with a smile soon enough Johnny was heading back downstairs with stuff to hold the money.

Janae turned her attention to Pierce "You ready."

"I guess so." He answered

Nae took the bag from Johnny and helped Pierce with the money, he left out first, Janae gave Aisha 'I got you' look then told Johnny she was keeping a closer eye on him when he rolled with her.

"I ain't no damn kid." Gat told Nae walking to the door

"Well you act like it." Janae said matter of factually

"Fuck you."

"I love you too, buddy." Janae said before leaving completely out and headed for the car with a waiting Pierce in it

"Do you even know how to launder money?" Peirce asked being skeptical of Nae as they started driving

"I read about it in Ben king's book; ya buy, ya sell, it doesn't seem too hard."

Pierce shook his head "This ain't gonna work…"

"Whatever, it'll be fine." Nae assured him 'at least I hope it'll be'

-Time Skip-

It was around 2 in the morning and Janae as was ass up tired so her and pierce parted ways after the money was takin care of and went to her room. Getting home, Nae had stripped out of everything she had on her way to go take an actual quick shower for once just so she could lay down, when she was done she didn't even bother drying off, just went and flopped on the bed and went into a deep slumber.

AN: wow, a love interest, of course it won't happen but this is important also had to show Janae and Aisha are close to each other too. I love Pierce, he's funny as all out doors and his expressions make it better but next chapter will be a quite upsetting so prep yourself. Thank you for your attention, it means a lot, until next chapter even if it is connected to this one, farewell.


	14. Chapter 14

Happy belated New years…..kind of a mix of my actual emotions in this chapter. Thank you all for all of your support and don't feel bad to let me know what's up.

Janae ran a mission with Carlos in the morning involving a man named Maero who want to try to cheat them and give them 20% of an arrangement they tried to make but Janae was no one's bitch so she turned him down as a saint would, cursing him out and giving him a good view of her walking away.

Johnny texted Janae while she was on the way to her home after a while of leisure asking her to drop pass Aisha's house, she obliged and this time she was close so it didn't take long for her to get there. Nae pulled into the parking space beside Aisha's house making sure to leave her gun in the car. Nae knew Aisha didn't like it when they brought business there which Janae followed but Aisha's boyfriend, he didn't give a fuck which is probably the reason her and Aisha loves him, her in more ways than one.

Janae knocked on the door and waited a couple of minutes before Aisha answered. "Hey Nae, Come on in." She invited Nae in by stepping to the side.

"How you been?" Janae asked when her and Aisha sat down

"Everything is fine. How are you?"

"I'm good."

There was silence before Aisha noticed something she hadn't before

"Nae?"

"Yo?"

"Has your hair always been natural?"

"Yep,I like your short cut. It suits you." Janae complimented

"Thank you, also I heard you get sad when you see a homeless animal."

"I'm going to assume your boyfriend informed you of that but yes, it's true." Janae said with a smile 'I'm gonna get his ass.'

"Like I said, you're too nice for this line of work." Aisha said

"Where's Johnny?" Janae asked being that he asked her to come not that she minded chilling with Aisha, it's nice to have another female present to talk to but it sounded like Johnny wanted to tell her something

"Oh, I sent him out to the store. He should be back…"

Suddenly the door flew in with Johnny appearing, a Ronin in his grip.

"Who the hell is that?" Aisha asked jumping up off the couch she was on

"That's our new house guest, baby. I caught this asshole ridin on our turf."

Janae didn't like hearing that "Got something you wanna tell me?" Nae asked the Ronin who was face down on the table, her answer was a spit in the face and a go to hell.

Johnny didn't approve of the response his friend got "That wasn't very nice." He informs the Ronin before pushing his head through the glass of the coffee table. Aisha being used to her boyfriend's antics expressed her stance on the situation "Johnny, I just brought that table!" Showing she was so used to it by now that all she was worried about was the furniture.

"Sorry bout that… Why the fuck are you here?" Gat asked after apologizing to Aisha

"Whatever you do to me is nothing compared to what Mr. Akuji will do to you."

"The Oyabun? No shit… when's he comin'?" Johnny asked expressing his excitement

"I'll die before I tell you."

"Yep." Was Gat's retort before shooting the Ronin in the back of the head

Aisha then jumped off the couch again "Johnny!"

"It'll wash out!"

"It better." Aisha said before walking away

Janae finally spoke "What the fuck's an Akuji?"

"Kazuo Akuji's the father of Shogo Akuji, the asshole who's runnin the Ronin."

"Okay, so who cares?" Janae asked her facial expression fitting the question

"This guy's a fuckin' boogeyman. When I was in jail, I would listen to some of the Ronin talk about what this guy did in japan… it's not pretty."

"You think he's all talk?"

"I dunno, but I'm lookin forward to findin' out?"

Aisha cleared her throat to let him know he had something to do while holding a mop.

"You cool takin' out these fuckers by yourself? I gotta clean up around the house."

"No problem, man. I got this." Janae assured fist bumping him as she said it, on her way out the door she had to mess with him "And don't miss a spot." Earning a smile from Aisha and a middle finger from him.

-Time Skip-

After about two hours of chasing down motorcycles Janae couldn't think of anything else to do being that it was only 7pm she still wanted to do something but taking care of gangs were done for today so she decided her and Johnny should go chill at the hideout, see what the saints did with the money, by that she meant Pierce. Janae text Gat to tell him she was on the way back he gave her an okay,

Janae got to Aisha's place in a short amount of time, she got out of the car but left the doors unlocked sense her and Gat were leaving right back out. Nae barely knocked on the door when it opened, it was Aisha "remember what I asked." She told Nae with a hug getting one in return.

Johnny appeared behind his girlfriend "Let her breath." He said breaking up the hug

"What, you can hug her but I can't?"

"No, only I can hug you." He said giving her just that before stepping out of the door

"I'll make sure he doesn't do something stupid." Janae assured her "Why don't you roll with us?" Janae offered.

"No, you two go have fun. I'll be fine." Aisha declined

"Alright Eash, we'll be back in a while." Johnny said

Janae and Johnny gave her one last goodbye before she closed her door, when they got in her car Janae looked at Johnny and asked him where to go.

"The mission or your room, just as long as we do what we do."

"And what is that." Janae asked starting the car

"Shit talk each other while drinkin a beer."

Janae looked at Johnny with wide eyes while pulling out of the driveway "I thought you would want to do some damage?"

"I did but Eash told me I not to get you into anything after you text."

"Okay chillin at the spot it is." Nae said pulling away unaware a car was waiting to pull in. Gat looked at Janae in confusion "So, is that your place or the mission?"

"My place, tough guy. It's closer to her house." Janae said as they were crossing over the unnecessarily long bridge.

"True, she does stay some ways away."

The rest of the car ride was quiet. Janae got out of the car first when they got to her room she opened the door going in first Johnny soon following.

"Nae, I never got around to sayin this but you look good in that." Gat said after a quick look over of her outfit which was an open thin jean jacket over a black crop top, pants that came just below her navel which covered her mini pudge and a pair of black boots.

"Well, I figured I wanted to try the rocker look yet I didn't so now I have a mix." She said going to her mini-fridge "Also I only have soda and juices, take your pick." Janae said grabbing a root beer for herself

Johnny looked back at her from the couch "Really? Damn you really are innocent. How the fuck someone like you run a damn street gang?" Johnny said pointing to another root beer he saw.

"Hey, I haven't always been in a street gang like a certain guy." Janae said closing the fridge door with her foot making her way to the couch.

"True, so I'm the first guy you ever hung with like this?" Gat asked grabbing his drink from Nae

"Yeah, all the others wanted something they need to actually work to get, one guy even tried after he let his Ex disrespect me, the other guy supposed to be my boyfriend let his friend say the most disrespectful things and just agreed with him, the last one knew his friend kept trying things but he let it slide too many times. I was like fuck dudes, that's why I'm still single now." Janae said finished by taking a drink

Johnny looked baffled at her history "I thought you said-"

"I have never been sexual not the motherfuckers I used to think I could trust." Nae said turning on the TV, family guy was on "I love this show, it's been so long." Janae shared with Johnny her focus now on the TV.

"You wanna put your leg on me again?" Johnny asked getting hit with a pillow

"Fuck you." Janae said with a smile.

-Time Skip-

Janae and Johnny was joking and reminiscing when Nae looked at the time "Gotta get you back Johnny." She said getting off of the couch with Gat following suit.

"Can I get another one?" Johnny asked about the root beer

"No, I only got one but I'll get you a couple tomorrow."

"Sounds fair." Johnny said while making their way to the car as soon as Janae started the car a guilty pleasure song of hers was on, 'Ah-Ha- Take on me' was the guilty pleasure song, when she started to sing it just made it worse or better for Johnny.

"Nae, you sound horrible. Shut the fuck up." Gat laughed but Janae gave him a quick glance while she kept going.

After that song ended and half way through another horribly sung song They were at Aisha's house. Johnny got out, Nae soon followed they were talking about her singing and if Aisha minded if Janae went in this late at night Johnny assuring her that she doesn't. Noticing the door was cracked Johnny and Janae took a sneaking position. Gat pulled out his gun and pointed it inside of the door calling out his nickname for Aisha.

"Johnny it's a-" But she was cut short causing Johnny to go in and see what was done

"Eash!" Gat called out but it was too late causing a gun fight to start between him Janae and The Roni, a ronin got Johnny's gun out of his head only to be killed by a hit to his neck and impaled with his own sword not too long after Johnny was in a sword fight with the leader of the group known as Jyunichi, Nae shot the others that was around, one of them tried to shoot Johnny in the back but his own commander stopped him telling him something in his native tongue probably telling him he wants Gat to his self but Janae shot the same man that was stopped.

Janae looked back towards the sword fight

"Gat, get outta the way!" She tried to help only distracting him causing Johnny to be stabbed with Jyunichi's sword 'Damn!' Janae tries to shoot him but realizes she's out of bullets, Jyunichi thinking he has the upper hand looks at Janae but received both of Johnny's hands on each of his temples causing him to let go of the sword and run while Janae is shooting at him with her now reloaded gun.

"Get back here!" Johnny called out stumbling forward to chase after him removing the sword after that and passing out.

Janae got out her phone and called an ambulance, after she hung up she rushed to Johnny tears running down like waterfalls "Johnny, don't leave me. You're going to be alright." Nae said lifting Gat off of the ground not caring how hard it was, her height and strength didn't matter to her now, all that mattered was making sure her only true friend didn't leave. Getting outside Janae sat Gat against the gate out in front of the house pacing back and forth taking out attacking Ronins at the same time.

"Where the fuck are they?" Janae called out with a shaky voice

The ambulance was taking too long for Janae's liking so she called a saint "Gat's in bad shape. We need a ride to the hospital."

"Hang tight, I'm comin." After the conformation Janae hung up

"Eash." Janae heard Gat's unusually soft voice

"Don't worry Gat, you're gonna be okay." Nae said as more Ronin rolled up.

"You fuckers really wanna die!?" Janae commented rather than ask before shooting them, the whole time tears coming down her face and for once she didn't feel any remorse killing someone.

Two Ronin lieutenants came up only to get killed also right before Janae and Johnny's ride pulled up, Nae got Gat to the car while being covered by the saint. "Let's go." Janae commanded and they pulled off.

"Man, he's not looking good." The driving saint commented

"Go Faster!" Janae told the fellow saint 'more fuckin Ronins.'

"What part of fuck off don't you bitches understand!?" Janae shouted firing a RPG that was in the car, this happened until they got to the hospital.

"I'll bring him in, thanks." Janae said to the saint getting Gat out of the car, as they walked towards the hospital Janae looked at him 'Don't you leave me too.' She couldn't say it through her crying, her tears dried before getting to the hospital when they did nurses flocked to the two of them with a stretcher to put Johnny on.

While walking beside him Janae had to say something

"Johnny, you're gonna be fine." She assured him fighting more tears from coming down

"I gotta save Eash." Johnny said while looking at her

Janae stopped because she couldn't go no further, turning to head out of the door she called Peirce

"Pierce, listen up, Johnny got laid out by one of The Ronin,"

"That mean I get a promotion?" Any other time that would have made Janae laugh but right now wasn't the time

"Don't get too excited, asshole. Gat will be back up in no time."

"Yo, that came out wrong." Pierce defended but Nae could give two shits right now

"Just shut up and listen. Gat was looking into a Japanese crime boss named Akuji, this guy's comin' to town soon and I wanna know when."

"Got it."

"Don't fuck this up, Pierce. I'm not in a good mood." Janae warned before hanging up and stealing a car out of the hospital parking lot

"I'm not sleeping until these bitches are gone." Janae said before pulling out.

AN: That's one tragedy out of the way, Nae don't play when it comes to the bae, jk she's pretty upset about them both but Johnny is more on her mind but until she gets Jyunichi, Janae will be slightly different like 'I don't give a fuck' different but she will be back after said event also Janae and the crew has actually been buying and upgrading cribs I may come back and put those parts inside in the future but right now, I'm too lazy to do that and there is a moment next week. Thank you and…just thank you for reading my first fanfiction.

P.S I have to think of a name for my followers….Give me some suggestions.


	15. Chapter 15

AN:Hi my lovely viewers, just want to tell you my internet is off once again right now and i am posting these three chapters for you all at a library, feel free to still review and you will get a response as usual just late but I haven't forgotten you all, Thank you again for your support.

It was 8 in the morning as Janae made her way to the mission to see if Pierce had anything and lo and behold he did, Pierce walked up to Janae as she sat in the newly renovated mission.

"I got the passenger manifest." Peirce said handing it to Janae

"Thanks." Nae accepted her tone stoic, nearly emotionless

"I'm not Shaundi, so I had to, ya know, do actual work to get that."

Janae worked with Shaundi a bit on the Samedi, she was quite the free spirit

"What, you bribed someone?" Janae asked looking at the paper

"Why you gotta be an asshole?" Pierce complained getting a glare from Nae he's never seen

"Akuji bought every first class seat on the plane. Looks like he's traveling with friends."

"That'll make killin' him a lot more interesting." Janae commented with joy in her voice but not her face

'Fuck, she's terrifying like this.' "Well if you wanna welcome him to America, you better hurry-his plane's gonna land pretty soon."

Janae and Pierce left out to go to her car, as soon as she started pulling out Pierce started talking

"How's Gat doing?" He asked

"Johnny's a tough guy, he'll survive." Janae answered not wanting to bring Her other friend's death up.

"If that was me, that asshole wouldn't have gotten away." Pierce bragged

"Pierce, honey, if that was you you'd be dead." Janae commented smiling

"Yeah, I'm-hey." Pierce said sounding offended making Nae chuckle

'there she is.' Peirce thought

"What the hell are we listening to?" Peirce asked changing the radio station

"Pierce, I was listening to that."

"Too bad, it sucked."

"Who's driving the goddamn car, Peirce?"

"Why you gotta be like that."

They were nearing the airport when Peirce asked what Janae didn't want to admit

"You love Gat, don't you?"

"Of course, he's like my brother." Janae said

"You know that's not the type of love I'm talkin' about. Nae it's obvious."

"Let's just drop it, Pierce." Janae said

"Janae, how deep is it?"

"Peirce, please." Janae pleaded tears slowly rolling down her face

"Sorry, Nae, I shouldn't have pushed it."

Turning into the airport Peirce warned Janae

"Akuji is gonna have a lot of security, so be ready…"

Janae and Pierce sat there until Peirce saw what was going on

"Someone must have tipped them off. Akuji didn't get off the plane!" after saying this they spotted some Ronin trying to run "They're getting away!" Peirce pointed out

"Like hell they are…" Janae stated before and Pierce got in a cart to chase them. After they caught up to the Ronin they were easy kills

"I thought that was Kazuo's flight?"

"I'm tellin you, he was supposed to be on that plane." Pierce voice mixed with sadness and confusion

"Something weird's goin on. Let's get outta here." Janae said the they made their way to her car to leave.

-Time Skip-

After a needed shower at the hideout Janae went to a bar unable to think of their next move, she had on a black track suit with purple strips on the sides, jacket open reveling a purple tank top and some all black sneakers.

Pierce found her, asking if he could replace Gat

"Are you fuckin serious, Pierce?" Janae said not knowing if she was pissed or entertained, probably a little of both

"look all I'm sayin is that we don't know how long Gat is going to be laid out."

"And you're willing to make the noble sacrifice and take his place?"

"Someone's gotta step up."

"Trust me, Gat'll be up and running in no time."

"And if he's not?"

"Then we have bigger problems. Me leveling the damn city problems."

'This girl is fuckin crazy, guess that's why she's the boss. A little short though.'

Nae's phone rung

"'Sup?"

"How badly do you want the man who hurt Johnny Gat?" The person on the other end asked

"Who is this?"

"Jyunichi will be at Kanto tonight. This is our chance for revenge."

"Our chance? Who the fuck are you?" Janae asked while making her way out of the hideout

"Where are you going?" Pierce asked nae

"I'm takin out the son-of-a-bitch that killed Aisha." Janae answered leaving Peirce's point of view

-Time Skip-

Janae made it to Kanto thinking about the phone call 'that voice sounded familiar, did I hear it on a show? Nah, I'm probably just imaging it.' Nae thought while making her way into the popular restaurant, when she got in she was met by a lot of ronin

"You bitches ready?" Nae said pointing her gun and shooting them until she got to Jyunichi, which was rather easy, who wanted to fight her sword to sword.

"Alright, I can kill you like this too." Janae said taking her offered Katana, the fight was short and sweet but not without some beating, jafter a few knocks to the ground Janae cut Jyunichi right down the middle, not a care in the world.

'Shoulda cut off his damn head.' She thought while walking out grabbing a vegetable wrap on the way out. Janae got in the car and saw it was only 2pm in the afternoon so she decided to go see her boy.

-Time skip-

"So the bustard's dead?" Gat asked Janae after they caught up

"I cut him up myself."

A long pause

"How ya doin?"

"She's dead, you really gotta ask?"

"Sorry."

"Funeral?"

"We're waitn' for you. How long til you're back?" Janae asked to try and lighten the mood

"The doc said I should be up and murderin in a couple of days…well, ya know, he didn't say murderin', but you get the idea." After he said that the lights cut out

"Time to leave?" Janae asked after looking around

"Fuck yeah." Gat said getting up

Nae helped him onto a gurney and started to push him

"You just gonna lie there while I do all the work?" Nae asked with a grin

"That's not funny." Johnny said in a way that made it even more so

"So you think the hospital's a good place for me to pick up guys?"

"You really need to get out more."

They are having this going on while Nae was shooting the attackers when she finally decided to say something

"Just so you know, I ain't gonna be feeding you pudding."

"Shut up."

After shooting a few more Ronins Johnny spoke first this time

"Ya know, you could have just bought flowers instead of a gang of people trying to kill me."

"Well, I like to think outside the box."

"When did you learn to shoot straight?"

"I know that's the painkillers talking because I've always been this good." Janae said as they made their way out of the front door but was too late, the ambulance was destroyed.

"Yeah, that's bad." Janae said automatically turning back into the building

"There's a chopper on the roof. It's our best chance outta here." Gat suggested

They made it to the roof after Janae shot her way through some more ronin, after she put Johnny in she got in and started flying the chopper.

"Do you know how to fly this thing?"

"yes I do, ass wipe."

"You still think I'm a tough guy?" Johnny asked silence only answered him until Janae spoke

"I do now more than I did before, Superman." Janae said smiling

"Fuck you."

"I love you too, buddy."

Janae never even been on a plane so for her to actually fly a helicopter with her and Johnny still alive was a complete miracle. Nae helped Johnny out of the helicopter into the hide out, no other saints were there except Shaundi when she noticed Janae and Johnny she welcomed Gat back with an all too flirty tone then left.

"Was she hittin on me?" Johnny asked as Nae helped him to the room

"Knowing her probably, I think she did me too."

She sat him on the bed "I'll stay here tonight with you, tell me if you need anything."

"I actually do, where are you sleepin'?" Johnny asked

"I was going to sleep downstairs, what is the baby scared?" Janae said getting on the bed

"I could say the same." Johnny said looking though drawers for some other clothes

"Hey, that nigga was scary." Janae said while bouncing on the bed on her knees "plus, your clothes are in the top."

Johnny went with what she said "No wonder there were only girl shit in the others. That's your shit ain't it?" Johnny said still holding his clothes

"Yes, and I will give you some privacy."

"Thanks, short ass." He said as Nae left out and shut the door.

Nae didn't go too far just in case Johnny needed her but the only time he called her was when he was done with his cleansing, how he did it she doesn't know but she went back in.

"You look like you ain't even been in the hospital." Nae commented walking in

"I always look this good, baby girl." Johnny said putting on his gold chains

"If you believe that." She responded helping him with the second chain

"What the fuck's that supposed to mean?"

"My mamma taught me if you ain't got nothing nice to say don't say it at all."

"You're a bitch sometimes, you know that?"

"You're a bigger one, you should rest."

"I did enough restin Nae, I'm ready to do some damage, it's been about a week since I killed someone."

"Oh, Johnny. Just know, I ain't pushin' you around again."

"Yeah right, let's go down stairs."

"I'm not helping you." Janae said leaving him in her dust as proof, Gat just smiled and shook his head following her. Nae and Gat made it downstairs to see Pierce

"Aw, come on. Why you here?" Noticing he had no chance at becoming second in command

"Shut the hell up Pierce." Nae said pushing past him and smiling going into the cavern with Johnny following

"So, what you wanna do, you can't exactly do anything right now." Janay says sitting on a worn couch they put there for these moments.

"I do wanna finish off those ronin bitches."

Johnny said, apparently he had gotten some drinks him a beer and Nae a soda

"Yo, Nae."

"'Sup?" She asked opening her soda

"I was in and out but that day, I heard everything."

Janae stopped drinking but still had the bottle to her mouth

"I ain't never gonna leave you Nae, seeing you cry and hearin' you like that, did something to me when I finally completely came to." Johnny said turning to Nae to see she was silently crying.

"But, you're not happy Gat." She said knowing he'd know what she was saying

"Just because I'm possibly an emotional sack of shit now don't mean you have to be, hell if anything seeing you happy would numb the pain a little." Gat answered with a smile, he stood up and took Janae's hand making her do the same then hugged her

"She wouldn't want neither of us like that anyway, don't ya think?" Gat asked holding her, feeling Nae nod.

Janae heard footsteps causing her to lift her head up, Johnny turning his, Pierce had walked in and froze in place at the scene.

"What's wrong Pierce?" Janae said not aware the others were not used to how close her and Gat was

"Uh, a saint just told me someone is in the mission." Pierce answered still a little baffled about the moment he walked in on, he hasn't seen this yet so it is kind of a shock to him.

"Alright, Let's see what this ass wants." Janae said, Gat letting go of her, as they were walking out of the cavern Janae was ahead of Johnny and Pierce so Gat decided to inform Pierce on something

"Get used to it, we've been doing that for a while now."

"But-"

"She used to witness it too." Johnny said knowing where Pierce was going

"I need to find someone that cool." Pierce said

"You need someone trust worthy like Janae first." Gat said with a smile, they got to the stairs to see a man in a suit with blond hair walking down, 'He looks shady.'

"This is a helluva place you got here. I mean, it's a good thing I had my tetanus shot, but beyond that, it's uh…pretty cozy." The man said, a mix between a compliment and an insult.

Nae looked annoyed "Do I know you?"

Johnny filled her in "Name's Dane Vogel. He works for Ultor. I remember he swung by the church and offered Dex a job a while back."

"You're shitting me?" Janae's tone filled with disbelief

"Who's Dex?" Pierce asked but Dane answered instead of someone that actually knew him

"Dex was a man who had higher aspirations than being a thug. Can't blame him for movin' on up."

"Dex was a fuckin sellout." 'and a jealous bitch.' Only Johnny and soon Nae knew the real reason Dex accepted the job

"You call him a sellout, I call him a millionaire."

Janae had enough of the chit chat "Whaddya want?"

"I want to help you."

"If I need any Ultor unlimited sunglasses, I'll steal 'em."

"So you're familiar with our products?"

"Fuck off, Vogel." Johnny said clearly wanting nothing to do with Dane

"Do you want our help or not?"

Dane got an answer in three words

"Maybe."

"Yes."

"No."

Janae, Pierce and Johnny said at the same time causing Dane to make another snarky comment

"Well this is a well-oiled machine."

"What do you got?" Janae asked

"We've recently severed out ties with the ronin."

Being the snarky remarker himself Johnny commented

"Aww, you're breakin' my heart." Gat said as Vogel made his way to a couch downstairs

"I know where the Akujis lay their heads. I doubt any of your lieutenants have that information." Dane said sitting down

"I don't know, Shaundi's fucked a lot of guys…" Johnny defended 'damn, even he's aware.' Janae thought with a small smile before Pierce agreed with the statement

"Gat's talkin some sense."

"How do we know it's not a trap?" Nae asked Vogel

"That part's easy…I'll wait for you here. If you don't make it back, one of your boys can take me out."

"Yo, why don't we cut the waitin part?" Gat said pointing a gun at Vogel, Janae has no idea where he got it from causing her to slowly turn to look at him with a 'what the fuck look' then back to Vogel 'Where does he stash those things?'

"I think the waiting part is very important." Dane said getting worried because just like everyone else he knows Johnny Gat.

Janae went on ahead and decided to trust him "Gat, you're with me. Pierce, you're busy babysittin' Vogel."

Janae said making her way to the stairs

"You sure you don't want me to take out this asshole now?" Johnny asked with the mystery gun still in hand

"Save the bullet for Akuji." Janae said with Gat following after her command

"She's the boss, huh?" Dane asked Pierce

"Yeah, that a problem?"

"Not at all, she just doesn't seem like the type but I guess she is." Dane commented smiling

AN: I loved the mission getting Johnny out of the hospital, I remember not knowing how to fly planes worth crap on GTA but saints row helped me learn and every time I looked at the scene with Vogel I'm always like "Where'd that damn gun come from?" Johnny has a way with weapons. Thanks for sticking around and see ya next chapter.


	16. Chapter 16

AN: Warning for this chapter, a bit of horribly attempted lemon ahead, you have been warned.

In the car Johnny was uncharacteristically quiet for a while until finally he spoke

"God, I'm looking forward to taking those assholes apart."

"Don't worry Johnny, The Ronin are about to have a very bad day…"

"Good."

Janae and Johnny got out of the car when they got to the hotel the Akujis stayed at no talking was involved like they usually did, they had something to do so they went in shooting at any Ronin trying to oppose them.

"I'll take care of the ground floors. You head up." Johnny offered going to search for more ronins as Janae headed up some stairs. Nae went up about five floors to plant bombs and killing any Ronins along the way, she went into the room on the top floor killing lieutenants that were in there when she was don't with that she started the explosives. The hotel was so big Nae was able to skip the stairs and parachute to the bottom floor.

"Damn, this place is huge." Nae said after landing

"Let's get outta here, Nae." Johnny said grabbing her arm taking her out of the door with him.

While they were driving Janae wanted to break the silence, she wasn't too good at consoling but for her best friend she would try

"So, what did you think of the big boom?" Nae asked getting what she wanted

"It was fuckin beautiful, Nae, we should blow up shit more often." Johnny said with delight

Janae and Johnny were debating places they wanted to blow up as they pulled in to the hide out garage, walking down stairs they heard Pierce and Vogel

"Yo, they've been gone for a long time. Maybe I should-"

"You really shouldn't."

Making their appearance into the room Janae told Pierce it was alright.

"He led us right to 'em." Johnny said as they made it fully down

"Get out of here, Vogel." Janae said but grabbed Vogel while he was leaving

"How come you went to the Ronin and not us?" Nae asked

"You were in a coma and we couldn't find Julius…timing is everything." Vogel ended snatching away from her which made her upset

"I know you didn't just snatch away from me?" Janae called to Vogel who started running upon hearing her displeasure, she started to sprint after him but was easily caught by one strong, pale arm causing her to basically dangle on it for a second before landing back on her feet.

"Calm your short ass down." Gat said lowering his arm

Janae turned to Peirce "Are the arrangements made?" The look now on her face saying what she was referring to, the atmosphere suddenly became heavy "Yeah, it's tomorrow." Pierce answered

"Well, you guys wanna get drinks?" Janae asked trying to get things settled again

"Hell, yeah." Johnny said appreciating what Nae was trying to do

"want me to get Shaundi and Carlos?" Pierce asked

"Nah, Shaundi is going to 'meet' with someone and Carlos says he wants to do all he can for the brother hood." Janae and Shaundi has been taking care of the samedis in between the times before Johnny got back, one of the times which Shaundi's ex kidnapped her.

"Let's head out fellas." Janae said grabbing Pierce and Johnny's hands

-Time Skip-

Janae, Johnny, and Pierce just ended up going to see a movie, they didn't really feel like drinking tonight, inside the hideout the three of them were sitting on the couch Nae and Gat talking about old times

"You two even spent the night together?" Pierce asked in an amused tone

"Yep, three times, two of them was because of a couple's spat." Janae said getting nudged

"What about the third?" Pierce asked unaware of that incident

There was an incredibly long pause making Pierce realize that was a bad question

"I'm sorry, I- "

"One of our boys tried to take me." Janae obliged him feeling like he should know being that she was becoming close with him, she told Shaundi and Carlos, it was time to let pierce know.

"Wow, who was it?" Pierce asked

"The man Dane mentioned."

"Dex? Is that why he left?"

"Couldn't have been, me and Johnny forgave him. One more than the other." Janae said looking at Johnny

"Gat, beat his ass that night."

"Fo' real? How bad?" Pierce asked intrigue and amusement back in his voice

"Let's just say you didn't know who he was for a few days." Janae said with a smile and Johnny trying to look humble but failing

"Johnny was kidnapped before too."

"Really, Nae? You bringin that shit up?"

"Hell yeah. Johnny is an absolute asshole resulting in his kidnapping, when I went to get him he was on the floor still tied to the chair. It was hilarious." Janae said Laughing, Johnny and Pierce doing the same.

"Gotta get going you two." Pierce said fist bumping Johnny and hugging Nae before leaving out

Once they were alone Janae got up "I'm tired I'm going to take a bath." Nae told Johnny, he gave her a middle finger just to start something

"You wanna take one with me?" Nae asked just joking but got a surprising answer

"Yeah, we can face away from each other." Gat said getting up

"I was just playin'." Janae said a little breathless

"Well I'm not, let's go. I need company anyway." Gat said making his way upstairs

'Oh my gosh.' Janae followed 'I hope we can make that work.'

Which they did, not one time did they look at each other while getting in the Jacuzzi/tub with their backs facing one another.

"This is crazy." Janae said laughing

"We were never really normal, Nae." Johnny responded snorting as he did.

"So, how does this feel?" Janae asked

"No different than sittin on the couch, we're just in water now." Johnny answered her

"Who can take a bath with the opposite sex without so much as a glance?"

"Me and you, let's wash our asses and get out. This shit's makin me sleepy."

"Okay, superman."

They washed and blindly threw water at each other, they felt like kids and it was all they could ask for, when they had enough Janae closed her eyes until Johnny was decent and he did the same for her.

"You wanna do what we did back in the day?" Nae asked getting down her end and getting her answer with Johnny laying down the other end of the bed

"Ya, know Nae?"

"What?"

"I think some muthafucka gonna be stupid as hell tomorrow, I don't want to do anything while it's happenin'."

Janae knew what he was talking about "Well if so I'll do the dirty work."

"Not by yourself, I'm sure she'll understand if I can't hold out." Johnny said sounding like he was almost out

"And I'm sure she wouldn't have it anyway else." Janae said "Besides she already knows you're insane."

"Fuck you."

"I love you too, buddy."

-Time skip-

It was Aisha's funeral and coincidently it was so cloudy it looked like it was almost night time when it was only 4 pm, Johnny in his suit and Janae in some women slakes with a black dress shirt, while they were giving their respects some guy rolled up disrupted them.

"You two have humiliated my family for the last time!" 'This is Shogo' Janae remembered from the picture Johnny showed her.

"Leave, little boy." Johnny told Shogo not even looking at him

"Look at me when I'm talking to you!"

"Fuck off, Akuji, I'm not killing anyone at Eash's funeral. Tonight… tomorrow…you name a time and I will gladly fuck you up…but not now."

"How noble…nobility is sorely overrated." Shogo stated while taking out his sword

'this fucker has a death wish.' Janae thought going to her car, Gat following "You sure Johnny?" Janae asked handing him a gun

"I might as well." He said taking the weapon shooting as soon as it was fully in his control

"I'll go after Shogo, you stay here." Janae instructed running off to get Shogo but a couple of his lieutenants stalled her allowing Shogo to make an escape. Nae took out the lieutenants on her side and Johnny took care of the others clearing the way so she could get a motorcycle to chase him down, it was difficult until Janae just decided to shoot his wheels out getting him down. Nae pulled up near him, roughly grabbing him off of the ground

"You ready for your punishment?" Nae asked as she shoved him into a car of one of his fallen comrade to take him back to Johnny, when they got there, Gat was waiting for them, Nae pulled Shogo out of the car taking him to Gat

"Where are you taking me, let me go!" Shogo fussed but got no results

Nae threw him to Gat and Johnny took it from there, delivering a solid punch to Shogo's face making him fall on the ground.

"Get up." Johnny demanded Shogo and for some reason he complied probably thinking the kick he was going to use would work but proven wrong when Gat caught his leg and brought his elbow down on it, making Shogo go back to the ground.

"Get up."

Shogo got up hobbling towards Johnny, being that his leg was now broken, and actually landed at hit but it was a useless one, Gat responded by kneeing Shogo in the face making him fall near a tombstone, he grabbed the tombstone being that he was weaker than at the start.

"Get up."

Shogo finally gave up "Please, stop!" He pleaded holding the tombstone

"Not so fun when you're fighting someone who isn't tied to a chair, is it?"

"I didn't kill her!" Shogo defended

"You ordered it." Gat retorted before punching Shogo's head through the gravestone he was on

'Damn.' Janae thought as she observed

Trying to sit up after a hard hit Shogo apologized "I'm sorry…"

"Well that brings her back, doesn't it?"

Gat dragged Shogo to a nearby casket

"You couldn't even let her have a burial, you fucking piece of shit." Johnny told Shogo as he opens the casket and dumps the body of a woman out.

Shogo's eyes widened in horror and looked up at Gat knowing what was about to happen.

"No… please no..." Shogo pleaded in vain, Gat picked him up and tossed him in the coffin closing it.

Johnny threw Janae a shovel while Shogo's casket lowered

"Kill me, but don't do this!" Shogo's muffled voice still pleading but to no avail. "Just kill me, Damnit! Don't do this!" his pleas still going ignored

After the casket was fully lowered Gat and Nae started filling the hole while Shogo was still screaming.

The ride home after that was filled with both satisfaction and grief. Janae and Johnny got back to the mission in about 5 minutes, feeling that Johnny wasn't in the mood to talk Janae tried to go her own way when they got to the bottom only to be grabbed by Gat.

"I need a hug." Gat said when his request got a nod he hugged her

"You are still a tough guy but even tough guys need a shoulder." Nae said hugging back

After about a minute of hugging Johnny let her go "You're too good to be my fuckin friend." Gat said on his way to the room.

"You just now figuring that out?" Janae said heading to the bar for a soda

"I take it back." Johnny said smirking as he closed the room door, it was clear to Janae he wanted to be alone and she couldn't blame him. After a while of watching TV in the living room Janae needed a bath but didn't want to mess with Johnny 'I really want to wash my ass though.' Nae thought deciding to go to the room, when she knocked on the door it opened almost immediately.

"I knew you was comin, I'll go down so you can wash your ass." Johnny said patting Nae's back heading downstairs

"Go fuck yourself." Janae responded

"Down here in front of the others? They not ready for something so… delicious." Gat replied fixing his collar on the last part

"Which is why, I choose privacy when I bathe." Janae said closing the door but she could still hear Johnny's response

"Whatever you wanna think, baby girl."

He seemed fine, though by close inspection of his eyes through the glasses, he was crying in here but knowing everyone has their moments Janae didn't say anything because even though he acted otherwise, Johnny Gat was still human.

-Time Skip-

It was the day after Aisha and Shogo's burial, Janae and Johnny decided to do an afternoon target practice

"I hope that fucker's still screamin." Johnny commented about Shogo during the target practice

"I'm pretty sure Shogo's dead by now." Janae replied while Johnny chose another gun to shoot

"A guy can dream, right?" Gat asked as her started shooting again

Jogging up Pierce spoke to them

"Yo, guys!" He started before actually noticing what they were doing "Jesus!"

"What is it, Pierce?" Janae asked her and Johnny still shooting

"I bumped into an old buddy of yours who was lookin' for ya."

"Who is it?" Janae stopped shooting turning to Pierce

"You can see for yourself in a few minutes." Pierce said proudly

Johnny stopped shooting also "You brought him here?" Gat asked Pierce

While they were walking up to the stairs being skeptical Nae asked Pierce how'd he know the person wasn't trying to kill them, instead of pierce answering someone completely different did.

"Please, I would never kill my favorite assassin

"Mr. Wong! This guy had me runnin around killin guys in hotdog suits."

"I'm quite pleased to hear about your survival. I'm here to give my thanks for killing Kazuo Akuji's son." Wong's translator said so they could understand

"You know Akuji?"

"Akuji and I have a long history. I have also had several unpleasant dealings with his son."

"What did Shogo do?" Pierce asked

"When he was younger, he killed Mr. Wong's dog."

'Aw.' Nae thought

"You're fuckin' kiddin' me." Johnny said turning his head

"I do not joke about Sadie." Wong said his self

"If you guys got some time, we can-"Janae started but was interrupted by the sound of approaching motorcycles

"Is that…" Pierce thought out loud

"Were you followed?" Johnny asked looking at Pierce

"Shit, I don't know."

"He was fucking followed." Johnny said expressing is disappointment

A saint came up to them out of breath "You aren't gonna believe this!"

"A bunch of Ronin goons are comin' this way?" Janae said to him

"Well, yeah…"

"You ready for this, Mr. Wong?" Janae asked getting ready herself

Pulling out their guns Mr. Wong and his translator responds

"I have not killed a man in quite some time." Just before a ronin jumped over the railing of the stairs on his bike, but he sped pass allowing time for other Ronin to go for the hideout support beams

"I don't think so." Janae rounded to the back shooting at the ronins, they were coming from all sides, some had RPGs to take down the beams but that didn't stop the saints and Mr. Wong, seeing that his crew were going down Kazuo came in his self but got pushed back, seeing his commander had no chance in victory a ronin rode up grabbing his arm

"Mr. Akuji!"

"Unhand me!" Kazuo pulled away from the ronin member angrily telling the saints something in his native language before getting on the bike, the ronin driving away while Johnny shot at them.

"You okay?" Nae asked Mr. Wong

"I'm fine... but Akuji won't stop here." Wong's translator said

"I know. We gotta lock our shit down. When The Ronin come back at us, I wanna be ready." Janae said before walking Wong and his translator to the door "Johnny, watch over these two while they are here."

Janae instructed not caring if it was disliked, with that the duo left out with Johnny.

"I'm going to the bar." Janae told Pierce

"I hope they sell soda." Pierce mumbled

"What?" Janae asked from up the stairs

"Nothin' boss."

"That's what I thought." Nae responded before leaving out

"Is she even human?" Pierce asked his self before getting some saints to help clear the dead ronins out.

-Time Skip-

Walking out of the bar Janae got a phone call from Wong's translator

"You got good timing."

"Mr. Wong needs your help."

"What's wrong?"

"The Ronin have attacked the heritage festival. Mr. Wong won't last against Akuji."

"Where's Gat?"

"He ran off to fight The Ronin as they approached."

"Sit tight, I'm comin'." Janae told him before hanging up and hopping into her car speeding off to help them. Nae was going so fast the pedestrians actually jumped in front of the car instead of away 'Wow, they're stupid.' She thought before pulling up to the festival. Nae had to go through a few Ronin members before finally getting to where Akuji was just as he knocked Wong down the stairs.

"No one touches Wong…" Janae stated as she attacks Akuji with a katana she picked up, as they were fighting Nae used her new swordsman skills though not exactly as good as Akuji but enough to get him down, as she was about to attack him Kazuo knocked the sword out of her hand and tried to strike at Nae afterwards but she caught his arm, being the small girl she is Akuji pushed Nae to the floor

"Did you really think you could match my skill?" Akuji said, gloating

Janae reveals a hidden gun and shot him in the chest "No, I'm gonna cheat." Nae said getting up and pointed the gun to his head.

"Finish it." Akuji grunted out before Janae kicked him to the ground and put one of their sword in his back making a call

"Put Wong on the phone, hey Wong, I want you to hear something..." Janae put the phone to Akuji's mouth

"Come on, be a good sport…" Nae said twisting the blade making Akuji scream, she put the phone back to her ear

"You hear that, Wong? You're welcome, thanks." After hanging up Janae heard Akuji still talking

"When I escape, the world will not be big enough for you to hide in!"

"Luckily for me, you're gonna burn to death in a few minutes." Nae made her way to the edge of the boat and turned around to say one more thing

"Your son never should've fucked with my friends." Then jumped off of the boat into the water

Janae made her way to the hideout for a change in clothes, walking in she saw Gat on the couch watching a couple of saints play the game, she went and tapped on his shoulder when he turned around he laughed at her

"You're fuckin soaked."

"Shut up." Nae said hitting him in the back of his head softly "look, since the ronin are done I'm bout to help Carlos with the Brotherhood, me and Shaundi handled the Samedi close to extinction." Gat gave her a thumbs up before she went upstairs. A few minutes after she was done with her bath there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Nae asked putting on a gold chain she got from thin ice earlier

"Housekeeping." Her best friends voice said through the door

"I don't need any but you can come in." She said hearing the door open a few seconds later

"You tryin' to be like me now?" Gat asked getting hit on the arm as a response

"Seriously, go fuck yourself." Janae said with a slight smile

"Now how am I supposed to do that?"

"You'll find a way." Janae said leaving out of the room "Gat, Pierce is staying here tonight so if your wound start messin' up, get him."

"Where you goin'?" Gat asked with curiosity dripping off his words 'I guess he didn't really hear me, asshole' Nae thought with a small smile.

"Help Carlos with a couple of things and going to my spot." She said fist bumping with him "Don't let me find Pierce laid out when I come to check on ya'll." Janae said with play worry in her voice

"No promises." Gat said waving and going back down as Janae went up.

-Medium Time Skip-

After about 4 days of working with Carlos Janae was ready for a break, the last thing him and her did was infect the tattoo shop Maero went daily with toxic causing the ink to burn the left side of Maero's face.

"That was so cool." Carlos said while Janae was on the way to drop him off

"Won't it tho'?" Janae equally excited

"That's why I like you, boss, you know you're in command but you don't put yourself over anyone or try to look perfect." Carlos said in a hushed tone

"I like you too Carlos." Janae said giving him a quick look

"Boss-"

"You can call me what everyone else does, Nae or Janae." She told Carlos while pulling up on his home

"Thank You, Nae." Carlos said with a smile

'He's too cute.'

"Carlos, has anyone ever called you adorable?" Janae said stopping in front of his house

"No." He looked at Janae confused

"Well, you're adorable." Janae said giving him a pinch on his left check

"T-thanks." Carlos said trying to give Janae a handshake but she just looked at his hand, when he was about to pull it back Nae hugged him, Carlos shock wearied off quick giving her one in return letting each other go when he was ready to get out of the car.

"Bye, cutie." Janae yelled out to Carlos he blushed but had a big smile and waved at her. Janae got into her room she now paid for because for some reason she loved hotels and now she could stay in them, she got a text, when she opened it she saw it was from Gat.

'The saints here are boring as fuck.'

'Here we go again, come on boy. I'll tape my keycard under some paper so you can get in.'

Janae stripped free of her clothes after she was finished, as her panties came off another text came through

'You are such a saint.'

Janae laughed 'You are too, asshole.'

Then she went into her shower, Janae had to wash every part of her in a unique way tonight, including her hair because of the toxic fumes from the nuclear plant. Nae finished putting on her night shirt when she heard movement in the room.

'He's here, wait, is he going through my shit?' Janae thought as she put on her panties but not a bra, she figured he's never once gave a sign he thought like that of her so she felt comfortable enough besides though they didn't look at each other they took a damn bath together. She put some leave in conditioner into her now shrunken, curly, dark brown hair.

'I love my hair when it's wet.' She thought as she stepped out of the bathroom to find Gat in her refrigerator

"Really?" Nae asked with a hand on her hip

"I wanted a fuckin root beer, short ass." Johnny said retrieving what he was looking for and sat on her bed, instead of fussing she joined him

"You lucky I can never get mad at you." She said snatching the rootbeer Johnny was drinking and took a sip

"I'm the best." Gat retorted snatching his bottle back

"Why you gotta be so damn cocky?" Janae asked putting her arm on his shoulder like an arm rest

"I like the short look." Johnny said touching Nae's damp hair "Soft too."

"Well, I try." She said rubbing her hair

"Can I stay here tonight?"

"I knew you wanted something. Yeah, but why?" Janae asked getting up to go dim the lights a bit, she was getting a headache, she was in a love motel so light dimmers are in all of the rooms.

"I just wanna hang with you. Problem?" Johnny asked walking up to Nae

"No, you cool, of course not. Just curious." Janae turned around finding Johnny sitting on the arm of the couch facing the little kitchen.

"The TV is broken, we'll have to improvise." Janae warned Gat in a sad tone

"No cartoons? Poor thing." Johnny said following Nae to sit back down on her bed Janae laid back on the bed "Any women houndin you yet?" Janae asked knowing how females could be, 'Damn this light.' Nae thought putting her arm over her eyes

"Yeah, but not the one I want." Johnny answered the tone of his voice new to Janae, she lifted her arm slightly to see Johnny looking directly into her eyes, his face was blank but the look in his eyes was so powerful it nearly took Janae's breath away.

"You got a new interest? You dog you, when you want me to kidnap her for you, because if she's smart, she'll run from your ass." She got a light backhanded tap on her exposed thigh

"Fuck you, Nae." Johnny said with a barely there smile

"I love you too, buddy." Janae said before recovering her eyes causing her to be unaware of the eyes on her.

"I saw the box of chocolates you got. Who's your admierer?" Johnny asked Nae

"I really don't know but you can have it if you want." Janae

"Fo' real?" Gat's voice dripping in something Nae couldn't make out

"Yeah, have fun." Janae said drifting to sleep

"I will." Johnny assured

'Did he just growl?' Janae asked herself but didn't stay on it to long

Nae felt something warm going up the outside of her left thigh but she was a bit out of it so she didn't react, she felt the bed shift and felt her other thigh getting the same treatment

Thinking he was messing with her Janae let out a breathy laugh "Johnny, what are you doing?"

"I'm taking the chocolate you said I could have."

The tone of his voice made Nae move her arm completely and saw a sight to behold, Johnny was shirtless and his glasses were off, his bottom half still fully clothed, seeing that he got her attention he slid her shirt up until he revealed two small caramel breast with cocoa colored peaks.

"Johnny?" Janae breathed out as he pulled her panties off, uncovering her shaven womanhood. Janae's heart was beating one-hundred miles per hour soon picking up speed when Gat climbed onto the bed and settled between her legs, she was now face to face with him

Nae didn't know what to do as Johnny lowered his lips to hers, as soon as they came together a fire ignited inside of Nae, her mouth involuntarily opened allowing his tongue entrance and she couldn't help but kiss back.

Janae's thighs were shaking a little as her and Johnny made out, she raised her hands to grip his shoulders. Starting to lose herself in the kiss Nae rolled her eyes to the back of her head. Janae has wanted this man for so long, so she allowed Gat to do what he pleased, Johnny's mouth slowly eased to side of her neck giving it a quick kiss before moving to her throat.

"Johnny." Janae said in a barely audiable voice as Gat moved down leaving a trail of kisses way to hot for Janae.

Johnny made a path down to Janae's right breast and paused, observing it. 'So fuckin cute.' Gat silently complimented before letting his tongue slowly go over the bud.

Janae didn't know what to do at this point, her head was spinning. Nae just laid there and looked at what Johnny was doing while she let out little whines, she nearly flipped when she saw and felt Johnny start giving slight suction to the bud.

"G-Gat." Janae said hands still on Johnny's shoulders

Johnny moved from her right nipple to the left giving it the same treatment, Janae looked on as Johnny teased her 'What-how?' Janae thought in disbelief still shocked at what was happening.

Johnny started making a trip down Janae's body, blazing it up on the way to his goal.

'Why is he doing this?' Janae's guilty concious started questioning her 'Don't let this happen. It's too soon.' Janae's guilt told her and she had to agree.

Nae didn't want this to happen so soon after Aisha's funeral, it was disrepectful in Janae's eyes.

"John-" Janae started but stopped herself when she felt something wet wiggling inside of her.

The wiggling muscle was moving slow enough that Janae could feel every movement causing her to start moving agianst it, wanting it deeper until it pulled out making Janae a bit upset until she felt, what has now regestared as Johnny's mouth, suck on an area that made Nae see stars.

Janae let out a shaky whimper, again starting to move wanting more friction from Gat's hungry mouth.

"Johnny." Janae tried to demand knowing it was now going to far but it only came out as a little whine.

Janae stopped moving all together, she felt something that could go further inside of her than Johnny's tongue. Nae looked down and saw that Johnny was easing two of his fingers inside of her.

"Oh, Kami!" Janae's voice was more audiable when Gat hit a wonderful spot inside of her after a few seconds of pumping his fingers.

Johnny eased back between Janae's legs coming face to face with her his fingers still working her up while he used his left forearm as levarage, she was now shaking violently. Gat put his mouth next to her right ear.

"Does it hurt?" Johnny asked knowing this was new to her but got a hushed no so he continued his work.

Janae was still in a huge amount of pleasure but she had finally calmed down a bit, of course, Johnny didn't let that last, he started to rub circles on her clit with his thumb which in turn made Janae lose all control.

Johnny saw Janae was close pulled his hand away and moved enough so that his clothed erection made contact with her nude womanhood and started slowly grinding agianst her.

Janae looked up in Johnny's face, his eyes were so fogged over that it made Janae wetter and the change didn't go unnoticed.

"Damn, Nae." Johnny grunted out, his pants were a little thick but he could feel her soak through them.

The friction was way more than enough for Nae but Johnny wanted more without deflowring her so he undid his pants, his boxers were very thin so it was a big diffrence, for both of them.

Janae's eyes widened, she could feel Johnny's dick, 'Feels a little bigger than eight.' Janae thought.

Johnny picked up a bit of speed but he didn't want to go too fast being that Janae was completly open meaning if he went to fast it would hurt her, he liked this slow anyway, he could feel nearly everything she had to give.

Nae reached between them and pulled out Johnny's cock causing him to give her a quick surprised look before helping her position himself so that it could rub her.

Janae started to move with Johnny when he was in a good enough position.

"Johnny." Janae cried out, she felt something building inside of her ready to make her explode "I'm-" Nae started but stopped herself, feeling tears about to come out and wrapping her legs around Gat.

Johnny didn't stop because he knew why she was about to cry, he picked up his pace, driving Nae crazy with the vicious rubbing agianst her sinsitive bundle.

"Johnny!" Janae squeled out, reaching her first climax causing Gat to follow closely behind grunting her name.

Johnny rolled off of Janae after he got enough energy

"Why?" Janae asked sitting up looking at Gat

"Truthfully, Nae, I don't know." Johnny answered seeming to come back to reality himself

"Johnny, We're ...still friends?" Janae asked looking a mix between worried and...scared

"Of course, Nae. I...just did something stupid." Johnny assured as he got off the bed to go clean himself off

After a few minutes Johnny was out of the bathroom fully clothed again, including glasses and chains

"I gotta go, Nae." Johnny said giving her a hug

"You can still stay if you want." Janae suggested sitting on the bed still wanting her friend to stay

"I don't trust myself right now, I'll hit you up." Johnny declined before walking out of the door

"What did that mean? Does he- have feelings for me too?" Janae asked herself "I guess I'll tell him soon." Janae concluded

Janae hoped that it was why he said and did that, she was positive. Nae wanted to shower but too beat from recent...activites, she went on to sleep.

AN: There we are, they finally did something but you know too soon for everything, hope my little bit of lemon wasn't too bad to power through. Johnny boy didn't exactly go in because he figured now wasn't the time, next chapter is going to be a little sad too because of…yeah. Thanks for sticking around and please feel free to tell me anything wrong, don't wanna disappoint.


	17. Chapter 17

It was 11 am and Janae didn't sleep too good, mind still on what happened last night but Carlos was supposed to meet her today so a task will get her mind off of it, she took her daily shower and threw on a black tank top, all purple track pants and all black converse and was out the door.

Janae knew rim jobs wasn't that far from where she stayed so when Carlos was late meeting her she got slightly irritated until she finally got a call

"Carlos, where the fuck are you?"

But it wasn't Carlos' voice that answered

"I think your people skills need some work, sweetie."

"Jessica… how'd you like Maero's new tattoo?"

"Actually, I think it's pretty sexy…rugged, rough…"

"Radioactive…"

"That's cute."

"I try. Now what the fuck do you want?"

"Well, I just wanted to let you know that since you were nice enough to give my man a makeover, I should return the favor. Don't worry, by the time we're through with him, Carlos'll look just as handsome as Maero."

Janae didn't like the sound of that "Listen up you fuckin' bitch-"

"Course, I don't have access to the same materials you did, but ya know, I figure we can make do.

"When I find you-"

"I'm sure you'll do something scary. Do me a favor. When you're scraping up your buddy's face, just remember Maero gave you a chance to be his partner."

Then the call ended 'what the fuck she mean by "scraping." Nae thought and figured maero wanted to beat Carlos' ass, she love him but Maero was a pretty big guy compared to Carlos so there is no doubt what would happen. Janae got into her car but before she pulled off she had to think who would know something.

"That bitch Donnie." Nae answered herself and pulled off, she didn't follow the traffic laws once again being that Carlos needed her help so she got to Donnie way faster and when she did he did not forget her face.

"Oh god, not you again?"

"Where's Carlos?" Janae asked punching Donnie with a right hook then a left, he grabbed a chair to try and protect his self

"I don't know where he is!" Donnie said swinging the chair Janae knocked it out of his hands and started beating on him again

"The hell you don't." Nae called Donnie out while delivering a bitch slap to him, he ran from her wrath and grabbed a bat

"I can't tell you. Maero'll kill me!" Donnie informed Janae idly swinging the bat causing it to be easy for Janae to grab his wrist and get it, Donnie wasn't much of a fight to her.

"Maero's the last person you should be worried about." Janae warned hitting Donnie with the bat but not enough to severally injure him.

"Stop!" Donnie demanded putting his arms up in defense, Nae did but only to slap him again

"Fuck you, I'm not helping you again!" Donnie said referring to a couple days ago when she made him plant bombs on the brotherhood trucks.

"Fuck me? Is that any way to talk to a lady?" Janae asked hitting him with the bat once more before discarding it, she couldn't kill him…yet.

"Even if I knew anything, I wouldn't tell you."

"Donnie, quit pretending you have a spine…" Nae said because he's been a bitch to her since he was with the rollerz but Nae was done playing finally she started putting full force behind her hits.

"This is the last time I'm gonna ask you." Janae said after she got him to the ground ready to stomp his ribs until they broke but Donnie finally broke.

"I heard him say they were going to take him on a ride around the docks."

Nae gave him a little kick to the stomach before leaving out of the little room they were in 'My car isn't going to do any-' Janae halted her thoughts when she saw a beautiful automobile called a bulldog, it was equipped with a machine gun. 'There we go.' Janae thought as she got into it and bursting out of the garage, when she got near the docks she saw Maero's truck but Carlos wasn't inside

'Where is he?' Janae thought until the truck finally fully passed her line of sight, Carlos was tied to the back of the truck with a chain.

"OH MY GOD!" Janae exclaimed and pulled off from where she was at, chasing the truck 'This is… over the top.' Janae thought shooting the gun installed in the bulldog, tears stinging her eyes, thought she were trying to shoot them she managed to get a couple of tires causing them to get out and run but she didn't care about that right now.

Nae got out of the Bulldog and ran to where Carlos was, she tried to pick him up but the pain sounded excruciating causing her to quickly put him down, pacing she tried to think of what she could do, the pacing halted because she wanted to try and stomp the bumper off but that failed and shooting the chain wasn't going to do anything 'There's only one thing I can do.' Nae told herself kneeling near Carlos she took his hand and pointed her gun at him 'I'm sorry.' Janae thought before she ended his torment with a bullet.

Nae placed his hand down to go get in the bulldog when she did she pulled off knowing the police was coming, she decided to go to the mission but when she got there she didn't get out right away, Nae laid her head on the steering wheel and broke down, seeing him go through that and having to end it herself was too much, she was unaware of the fact that she was on the horn causing someone to go see what it was.

Janae didn't let up her crying even when the door opened to the car, didn't even stop when she realized it was her best friend that opened it, she couldn't even if she wanted.

"Nae, what's wrong?" Johnny asked grabbing her upper arms turning her towards him but only got a louder outcry in return along with a couple of weak swings.

Nae just wanted to sit there and cry her heart out but Gat didn't approve of that answer, he grabbed her bridal style and took her in the mission, when he got down he started walking down the hall passing Pierce and Shaundi along the way.

"Why is she cryin' like that?" Pierce asked voice completely worried

"Some crazy shit probably happened." Gat said making his way into the main room placing Nae on the bed

Janae had calmed down slightly if not enough to say Carlos' name but that's about it then she turned on her side and balled up crying, Gat didn't like this one bit 'Who the fuck did this to her?' he asked his self, rubbing her back, after about thirty minutes Nae's crying kept calming and heightening like she was trying to stop but she couldn't but Johnny finally got an answer thanks to Pierce's interest in the news.

"The police found Carlos' body chained to a car, if he survived that the pain must have been too much." Pierce told Gat making Nae's crying start again

"They also found a bullet wound in his head…" Pierce added on

"It had to be brotherhood that dragged him…" Johnny started and looked at his crying friend "… and Nae must have shot him…"

"Ending the pain Carlos was in." Pierce finished while making his way to sit on the bed

Shaundi stood at the door looking at the floor "The poor girl…"

"Yeah, must've been trumatizin'." Pierce stated getting up "I think she needs some time." He told Johnny while leaving out when Gat got up to leave Janae grabbed him

"D-d-don't leave me, please." Janae requested him stuttering so he didn't, Gat took her hand off so he could go shut the door and got in the bed with her and for once they laid down the same end while he held her.

when Johnny woke up he found that Janae had took a shower and changed clothes, instead of looking sad she looked ready to do some serious damage but didn't quite know what.

"I'm going down to watch TV, thank you for being here, Johnny." Nae said making her way to the door

"Not without me." Gat told her getting off the bed and following her down

-Medium Time Skip-

Janae has now done so many things being with the saints first off she joined a gang, met an R&B superstar though not too big still well known, killed people, made a friend, and many more other things now she can add kidnapping and crashing a concert to her list along with going against a terrifying weapon called a mini-gun, there was nothing mini about the damn thing.

Nae was chilling in the hideout when Johnny came back in from who knows where

"What's up short ass?" Gat greeted as he walked past, Nae just waved

'It's been about a month and some days since… Shogo's failed revenge. Should I do it?' Nae thought looking at Gat behind the bar 'I think I will.' Nae decided getting up and going to him

"Johnny, can you come with me to the main room?" Janae asked as she walked up

"Yeah, why?" Gat asked turning around and leading the way to their destination, Nae following

"I need to tell you something." Nae said with flat out nervousness in her voice

When they got into the room Janae closed the door behind her then joined Gat on the bed

"This is very hard for me Johnny but bare with me please." Nae said looking at him

"You not bout to tell me you leavin' me, are you?" Johnny said

"No, but uh remember what happened the last time you were at my place?" Janae started, making Johnny freeze

"Yeah, I do. What about it?"

"I wanted to tell you then but you know." Janae said trying to stall but there was no turning back now

"You bout to tell me something that involves a restraining order?" Johnny joked

"No."

"Then what Nae? You are actually scarin' me."

"Johnny… I'm in love with you." Janae finally said making Johnny stop all movement and it looked like his breathing stopped for a quick second also

"You didn't just say that." Johnny trying to fight the obvious

"I did. Gat I want to be with you." Janae said looking at him hopeful grabbing his hand only for him to slowly pull it back

"I can't, Nae." Johnny told her, looking in her eyes with his own confused ones

"Why not? Don't you feel the same?" Janae said completely lost now

"Nae, I could never feel that way bout you. We are too close." Johnny said turning away

"Oh, so we too close for an actual relationship but not for you to semi-fuck me?!" Janae exclaimed standing up

"Nae, I wasn't thinkin then!" Johnny got up also so he could be face to face to her

"Bullshit Johnny, you fuckin used me!" Janae said poking his chest

"How the fuck I do that, Nae?!"

"I'm the only female you could completely trust, you know I'm a damn virgin so you ain't have to worry bout that area!"

"NO, Nae! It was a last minute thing!"

"You full of shit, Johnny! Now damn near takin' my virginaty is a last minute thing!?"

"Nae, it's not even like that." Johnny's tone lowered but Nae's just got louder

"The hell it ain't, Gat! I'm just some fuck toy when you feel sad?!"

"Janae, calm the fuck down, like I said it's not like that." Johnny tried to defuse it but Nae wasn't having it

"No, you fuckin with my damn emotions. I ain't no fuckin' stress relief, Johnny!"

"You damn right you not, you stressin me the fuck out right now!" Johnny was getting angry

"You stressin ya damn self out by thinkin I'm just gonna let that shit slide. I ain't one of them bitches that's gonna take ya shit!" Janae now pushing him

"Stop touchin me, Nae." Johnny growled out the warning

"I ain't scared of ya ass, Johnny!"

"What the fuck is wrong with you? Why you actin like this?" Johnny asked sincerely confused

"Because I just found out the person who's supposed to be my BEST FRIEND used that title as a leverage!"

"You know what, Nae? Yeah, I only wanted to fuck you because I was stressed, I was trying to forget all my damn problems! Happy now?!" Johnny's answer earned him a punch to the face, he grabbed Nae and slammed her to the ground both rolling on each other back and forth, when he got on top he landed a blow and vice versa.

The fight drew the attention of Pierce, Shaundi, and the rest of the saints that were in the building, when they got up the stairs Janae was on Johnny her punches turned into slaps, Shaundi pulled Janae off while Pierce could barely hold Johnny back dragging him out of the room

"Fuck you, Janae!" Johnny exclaimed while being led away but he heard her reply

"I hate you too, Johnny!"

AN: Uh, oh their first ever fight, no friendship is perfect but if they are truly best friends they'll get over it. Will that last mission be a forced to work together thing or will they forgive one another? You probably know the answer but hell, and it was so hard to get someone to get mad at Johnny, I love him so much but it had to happen. Thanks for sticking around see ya next chapter.

P.S Kinda short I know but, ya know, couldn't do much research adding the rest in.


	18. Chapter 18

AN: A bit of a spoiler but Johnny boy will be a a bit but you will see why, that liquid makes anyone out of character...especially when you lose your best friend also this is the gift along with me still posting three other chapter like usual, Thank you all so much for the love.

The next morning Janae was still pissed but it had calmed down dramatically, she was so mad last night Shaundi had to stay with her. Nae was sitting on the bed her and Shaundi were in, shaking her knee causing Shaundi to wake up.

"You still upset?" Shaundi asked sitting up

"you just don't understand. I gave this man everything and he uses me." Janae said on the brink of tears

"What do you mean? What did he do?" Shaundi asked, Janae forgot the other saints didn't know but because they were now involved might as well say something

"A month ago Johnny came over to my room, we talked and everything like normal and one thing lead to another…something happened." Janae couldn't do it, she couldn't put Johnny on blast like that

"something…sexual I assume?" Shaundi asked

Janae just nodded, Shaundi smirked but it vanished when Pierce came in

"Sup' ladies?" He asked sitting on the bed

"Nothin'" Janae answered she wanted to ask about Johnny but she wasn't supposed to care right now 'I can be such a child.' Janae thought

"Well, you're not askin but I know so I will tell you. I nearly got punched in the damn face and had to deal with a tipsy Johnny Gat, and that was just this morning but he's sleep." Pierce said like he read Nae's mind.

Janae decided she wanted to go out to hang with the others, she was happy until she got down to the bar and saw who else had the same thought process, she purposefully looked at him and rolled her eyes

"Yeah, fuck you too." Gat said softly but loud enough for her to hear

"You're a bitch, Johnny. You know that?" Janae said not looking at him, her own way of saying he isn't even worth looking at…right now at least. 'can't look because man is too fine not to drool over.' How was she able to still have these thoughts about him, she didn't know but they didn't over power her.

The only reply she got was the sound of a broken bottle and two sets of feet leaving

"Welp, he just grabbed Pierce and stormed off." Shaundi said taking a stool next to Janae

"Good." Nae stated simply, when she looked over some of the saints looked like they saw a ghost

"Oh yeah, he also looked like he was ready to murder someone and didn't care who." Shaundi said reading Nae's thoughts

"You aren't scared like them fools?" Nae asked Shaundi gesturing over to the scared saints

"No, I actually find it sexy when he gets like that." Shaundi said taking a sip of her beer "You two should fight more often."

"Really?" Nae asked Shaundi getting a shrug as an answer

'Wonder where they went?' Janae thought

-Time Skip-

It was 3 am and Janae still hasn't heard from Pierce because of course her and Johnny wasn't talking… or possibly friends anymore, she was just about to head to bed when she heard some voices

"Damn man, I never seen you like this."

"Fuck you." A voice slurred out

Finally, the faces of the voices were reveled, it was Pierce and a very drunk Johnny

"Ya, boy is fucked up." Pierce commented reaching the couch putting Gat on it

"I don't have a boy anymore, Pierce." Janae said about to walk away

"Why you gotta do me like that, Nae?" Johnny's slurred voice asked

Janae just looked back at him seeing him looking directly at her but she didn't care she didn't like being used no matter who it was so she didn't want to provide him with an answer and once again tried to walk away

"Come on, Boss. At least talk to the man." Pierce suggested trying to squash things

"It's not that easy, Pierce. The only innocence I have left was almost takin just because this bitch was lonely." Janae declined

"Nae-"

"Fuck you, Gat. You ain't nothing more than an acquaintance now. Don't say shit to me unless it's gang related."

Seeing things were about to heat up Pierce headed upstairs after he patted Johnny on the shoulder.

"Nae, I'm sorry."

"Yes, you are." Janae turned to leave but was stopped by a strong hand

"I already lost Eash, I ain't tryin to lose you too." Johnny said

"You already did, Johnny." Janae replied snatching away easily being that Johnny was drunk which is also the reason she thought this was bullshit.

"Nae, you're all I have." Johnny wasn't letting up but Nae wasn't trying to give in, she started walking but Gat followed

"Leave me alone!" Janae demanded picking up speed

"No." Johnny answered

Janae let him follow until she got to the main room just so she could shut the door in his face

"Nae, don't fuckin do this!" Johnny yelled from the outside of the door Janae could hear the hurt in his voice 'Does he mean this or is he just trying to look like the good guy.' Gat's words weren't even slurred anymore so hearing it hurt her more.

Johnny stood outside of the door for a good hour calling her but to no avail, Nae was just too hurt, she wanted to get past it but she just couldn't, she now felt like an object to him. Janae noticed the knocking stopped only for a sound that sounded like Johnny had slid against the door, probably now sitting on the ground.

Nae started silently crying

"you all I got."

Nae could hear labored breathing coming from the other side like he was fighting off his tears, she just sat on the bed listening

"You might be doin' the right thing. I don't deserve a friend like you."

Silence

"I don't want this to end, all behind some stupid shit I did. I need you."

Nae could only look at the door

"You're one of the best things that's happened to my horrible ass and I fucked it up."

Gat's voice was getting lower meaning her was falling asleep

"I will stay out here, just to have you back."

Then there was nothing else said Johnny was sleep at her door, looking ridiculous all because she had to be petty, Nae went and opened the door finding Gat against the wall, sleep.

'I can't leave him like this.' Nae thought

She got in front of him and roughly shook him to wake him up enough to get up.

"Nae?" Gat asked getting to his feel nearly falling because of the liqur. "I'm sorry." JOhnny apologized.

Nae was helping him walk to her bed, laying him down soing the same herself.

"I'm sorry too, Johnny."

-Time Skip-

When Nae woke up the next morning she found a handsome face in her own

"You still mad?" Johnny asked

"No, truthfully I wasn't even mad just a little hurt." Janae said sitting up "I'm sorry, Johnny."

"For what?"

"Treatin' you like that. I was the one that said no matter what, we were dogs for life and I let my stupid ass feelings ruin that."

"Nae, I basically let my feelings fuck shit up too and it's not your fault I'm so damn sexy." Gat said with a serious face but it was obviously a joke

"Whatever." Janae smiled and lightly elbowed Gat

"There's my girl. Am I your boy again?" Johnny asked

"Of course." Janae answered hugging him getting a stronger one back

"Johnny, you're squeezing the life outta me." Janae said pretending to be out of breath

"Your fault." Gat said letting go

"Wanna go with me to fuck some extra Brotherhood bitches up?" Janae asked

"Of course, you know I'm always up for some carnage."'

-Time Skip-

Janae dropped Johnny off at the mission after they had their fill of police because they messed with them anyway, she went to a bar to have a drink the bartender was female trying to flirt with Nae but she turned her down but they did talk about the guys they found attractive and did this until Janae was interrupted by some Ultor swat like team.

"This could be going better." Janae said hiding behind the bar she then decided to go all in and make her way to the closest exit and after almost getting shot…everywhere she made it to an exit but they were still chasing her when her phone rung she answered

"Hey, you got a second?" Gat's voice asked

"Can it wait, Gat? I'm getting shot at…" Janae said finally ducking into a corner of a building

"Yeah? I got a couple APCs tryin to run my ass down. Listen: if they're comin for us you can bet your ass they're gunnin for Pierce and Shaundi too…you gotta go check on them."

"Thanks for the heads up, I'll check to see if they're ok." Janae said before hanging up she made her way to Pierce first

"You got some amazin' timing." Pierce said getting into the car

"What can I say, I like to make an entrance. Now let's get moving, we gotta get to Shaundi." Janae said pulling off, when Nae and Pierce made it to the suburbs Shaundi was being subdued by the army like Ultor troops,

"Let go of me!" Shaundi demanded the troops right before Nae pulled up and shot them her and Pierce got out of the car and looked at one of the bodies

"I like Ultor a lot more when they just made clothes…" Shaundi commented

"Watchu do to piss these guys off?" Pierce asked knowing his boss

"Fuck if I know…"

"Wait, fuck if you know because you actually didn't do anything or fuck if you know because you did so much that you forgot if you did?"

"I didn't do anything."

"Yo, I signed on for killin' gang bangers not fightin some SWAT team from hell…"

"Don't worry about it, Pierce, we'll take care of i…"

"The fuck you mean "don't worry bout it," these guys are packin space-age shit…"

"Hey Shaundi, you date anyone who worked at a place called the pyramis?" Janae asked spotting a sign on the dead man's uniform

"No…"

"For real?" Pierce asked in disbelief and shock

"Alright, you two find out whatever you can about this place… I wanna take these assholes apart."

With that Pierce and Shaundi hopped in Nae's car and took off, took her a while to realize what happened

"Those bitches stole my damn car…" Janae said looking in the direction they took off until another car pulled up

"Need a ride, short ass?"

"Johnny, your timing… is just perfect." Janae said with a big smile getting in the passenger seat, they rode silent for a bit before Johnny spoke

"Let's not ever fight again."

"Never, I hated that…but I did beat your ass."

"I let you do that."

"Of course you let me punch you in the face multiple times."

Janae loved this, her and Johnny can get into a fight and joke about it a day later.

"So, sense obviously you don't know a good thing when you see it, who you been fuckin?" Janae asked

"none of ya damn business just know, I gets it." Johnny said with a sly smirk

"Mmhmm, I need to question her. Where she live?" Janae said getting in protective mode

"I don't have a solid yet, short ass." Johnny assured her

"Mkay."

"What bout you? Any niggas yet?" Johnny asked

"Well, I am kinda digging Pierce." Which wasn't really a lie, he made her laugh and he was smart

"Da fuck you mean you kinda digging Pierce?" Johnny asked in shock

"I mean before I confessed to you I was already torn because he is cool but I just figured I'd tell you what I was feelin' for these years, now that I finally got that off my chest I can finally focus on Pierce." Janae said thinking about how to ask him out.

"Well let me know when you do that shit, I wanna see the outcome." Johnny said but he didn't know she was dead serious.

\- Small Time Skip-

A week later Janae decided to talk to Pierce, was she really feeling him or still heartbroken? She didn't know but there was no harm in trying.

"Hey Pierce can I ask you somethin'?" Janae and Pierce were at the bar the others were watching TV

"Sure '?" He accepted looking at her

"I know you might think you are a back-up."

"What's wrong?"

"I was wonderin if you wanted to, you know, go out?" Janae asked with a slight blush

"Sure, I been wantin' to ask you but your feelings…"

"Remember that outcome?"

"Yeah, so-"

"Pierce, I had to confess to my first love, puppy love probably." Janae assured but not even sure herself

"Well even if I am a fallback, I'm willing to give it a go." Pierce said pulling Nae into an embrace

"what you wanna do?"

"Let's go join the others." Pierce suggested, he was very excited with a nod him and Nae made their way to a couch when they both was down Pierce took the opportunity to lay on Nae's lap receiving a smile.

"Well isn't that cute." Shaundi commented looking at the new couple making the other saints turn their attention towards the two of them giving out whistles and awws

"Nothin to see here go back to ya'll business." Nae demanded playing with Pierce's chains

All the commotion made one last saint join the group

"What's with all the fuckin- "Johnny started but was cut off by the view before him

"Hey Tough guy. Bout time you joined us." Janae said with a smile "Come sit by me."

"Nah, I'm good." Johnny said taking a seat next to Shaundi "So, when that shit happen?" Gat asked looking over at Pierce and Janae

"Actually just-"

"I was askin' Nae." Gat said looking at Pierce

"A few minutes ago, daddy." Janae joked

"Nae, don't call me that." Johnny warned with a lecherous smirk

"Or what? You gonna spank me?" Janae said oblivious to Johnny's thoughts, the only type of answer she got was a look in Johnny's eyes that made her slightly shift in her spot

The crew started watching TV in silence, well they thought but Shaundi was whispering to Johnny

"So, What do you think of the new lovebirds?"

"That shit ain't gonna last." Gat said with a bit of venom lased in his voice

"oooh, is someone jelly?" Shaundi accused poking him on his side, the one without a healing hole.

"No, I just know he's not her type." Johnny defended looking over at said couple who were now making out "Get a fuckin room!" Johnny called out getting a middle finger as a response, he just smiled.

"That sounds like Jealousy." Shaundi said in a tone that kind of annoyed Gat

"Look at her, she likes it but she's not into it like that muthafucka is." Johnny said trying to point out the proof

"I do kinda see it but hey who are we to tell Nae who and who not to date."

"Girl, I'm her big brother-"

"Incest."

"Fuck you, like I was sayin, I'm her big brother it's my job to monitor that and my brother senses are telling me that he ain't the one." Johnny said the end in a jealous EX type of tone instead of an worried older brother.

The couple were back to watching TV in their original position but Nae heard what he said... just not the last part.

"I must be adopted."

"ya, must."

"I thought you were my daddy?" Janae said referring to their earlier joke

"That's right, I am yo daddy so that means I cockblock ya'll." Johnny stated getting up and messing with Pierce and Janae

Shaundi just smiled at them 'they are two peas in a pod, and Johnny's in denial.'


	19. Chapter 19

Janae and Pierce has been going out for nearly a week and strangly enough Johnny was acting...overly-protective and Nae didn't know why, her Pierce, Shaundi and Gat were just watching TV trying to decide who will be the next victim in the movie they were watching.

"Look, the yelley girls always go, that's all I'm sayin'." Pierce argued sitting on the floor between Nae's legs.

"At least the funny one's still alive." Nae commented

"Of course Pierce is still alive, he got us." Shaundi said making everyone but Johnny laugh who looked like he wanted to punch something...or someone.

"Gat, what's wrong?" Janae asked looking at him, worry in her eyes.

"Nothin'." Gat simply answered

"Wanna talk in private?"

"No."

"Did I make you mad?"

Johnny didn't answer that one

'So it is me.' Janae concluded

She got up to go sit by him just so they can talk without anyone knowing what was being said and intterupting the movie.

"What did I do?" Janae asked, she was getting sad

"Nuthin' on purpose, just me." Johnny said, eyes still on the TV

"Kay, you want a drink?" Janae asked standing up

"Yeah, a strong one."

"Soda wise."

"Whatever you get."

Janae walked away, Pierce went to sit next to Johnny when she walked away

"You mad at her? She's been bothered about your attitude all week." Pierce asked, reciving what looked like a glare, Johnny frowned alot so he wasn't sure.

"It's not her I'm mad at."

"Who is it?"

"Who the fuck you think Pierce?" Johnny's voice rising a bit

"I see you bout to get crazy, let's talk in a room." Pierce said getting up,

Johnny hesitated but followed

"We'll be back, bae." Pierce told Nae getting a nod and a death stare he was unaware of

When they finally got in a room Pierce started

"Why you mad at me?"

"You know why I'm fuckin' pissed at you."

"Gat, it's not my-"

"Yes the fuck it is. I told you every fuckin' thing and you say okay. I should beat ya ass right fuckin' now."

"Well I feel that way too Gat, I just didn't pass it up."

"Pierce, if you love your life don't do no room rated shit in front of me or try and play innocent agian." a pause "Fuck that, don't do no room rated shit at all."

"Gat, that-"

"Like I said if you love your fuckin' life don't touch her in a way that will get you fucked up."

When Johnny opened the door Nae was standing there, she was there the whole time, she heared everything.

"Johnny, I'm not your real baby sister and I appreciate the protection but I trust Pierce. It's fine." Nae just finished the staement when Johnny pulled her into a hug

Pierce looked on, he figured it was all he could do, he did break a promise after all.

Janae hugged Johnny back and giggled

"You're just a big psychopathic teddy bear."

"Yeah, your big psychopathic teddy bear." Johnny's hold not letting up

Janae let it happen until she felt his mouth on her neck

"Are you smelling me?"

"Yeah, that new stuff smells good." Johnny said pulling back

"How-"

"Nae, I notice more than you think." Johnny confessed patting her on the shoulder before walking back down the stairs

Nae grabbed Pierce's hand, both following Johnny's lead

"What's up with him today?" Janae asked

"nothin' you knoiw Johnny. He hasn't killed anyone in a couple of days." Pierce didn't want to tell her what was really wrong, he'd definatly lose her and because he was scared she would find out, he needed to tighten his security.

-Time Skip-

Janae and Johnny were on their way to meet Pierce because either him or Shaundi had something on the Pyramid

"Well, I like him but not as much as I thought." Janae started

"I fuckin knew it." Johnny said with an I told you so smirk

"Fuck you, Gat." Janae said

"That lasted all of what, a month? What happened?" Johnny asked

"Well, he wanted me to cut back hanging with you knowing how I used to feel."

"One, hell no and two used too? Am I not sexy anymore?" Johnny asked putting a hand on his heart acting like he was hurt

"One the exact same thing I said and two yes used to and of course you still sexy but what I look like feeling some type of way about a guy that don't feel the same?" Janae said matter-of-factlly

"Yeah, you're right. He must be a little… put off by our friendship. Doesn't that sound familiar?" Johnny asked his smile lowering

"Yeah, but that's why I broke up with him. Nigga tryin ta run me and you know I ain't havin' that." Janae said pulling up into the Mexican restaurant they were meeting said ex

"Hell yeah." Johnny and Nae fist bumped before getting out of the car

"How'd he take it?" Johnny asked while they were walking into the place

"Bad at first but then he calmed down and realized it's best we be friends." Janae finished just as they came to the booth Pierce was in

"well if it isn't the girl who broke my heart." Pierce greeted but with no actual negativity behind it

"What's up? Aww you already ordered us food." Janae said as her and Johnny sat down

"Of course." Pierce said

Shaundi then came in and dropped some pictures on the table they were at

"Is this The Pyramid?" Johnny asked looking at the pictures

"Yeah. Ultor's built a huge R&D facility underneath Mount Clafin."

"Let me guess, they aren't developin' a better breadbox…" Gat commented

"Honestly, they probably are-they're just ya know, developing guns and body armor too."

"Why's Ultor gunnin' for us?" Pierce asked still upset about the unwanted attention

Janae finally cut in "It doesn't matter. Here's the plan: Pierce and Shaundi, I want the two of you to hit the streets and take out as much Ultor property as you can. If Ultor wants to come after us, fine, but we're gonna make it fuckin' cost 'em. Gat, you and I are gonna hit The Pyramid."

"What, we don't get to blow shit up in public?"

"Fine, we can do some damage street-side, but we gotta make be quick. I don't wanna give Ultor any more of a heads-up than we have to."

Janae and Johnny went their separate ways being that Johnny wanted to do some damage but she was just ready to fuck Ultor up so she took the long way to the hidden passage to get to The Pyramid and waited for Johnny all of 2 minutes before he showed in the beginning of the tunnel.

"Ya ready buddy?" Janae asked walking regardless

"Hell yeah, short ass." Gat answered following

Janae and Johnny killed a few people but something told her to stop and check on Johnny

"Gat, your katana wound…" Janae started eyes wide with shock

"What about it?" Johnny asked a bit of confusion on his face

"It's bleeding." Janae said walking up to him

Gat looked down as if he wasn't aware and Janae's suspicion was confirmed

"Oh, well damn I didn't even notice. Let's go, worry bout that later." Johnny said moving ahead

"You are one crazy motherfucker." Janae said running up behind him with a laugh

"That's how we became friends." Gat said with a smile

After killing a few people and planting three bombs Janae and Gat had to hurry and leave out so they stole one of The Pyramid's vehicles so they could make it out faster but riding through the tunnel was a challenge

"Oh man! We are gonna fuckin' die!" Janae said bursting through some of the Pyramids defense

"WOOOO!" Johnny cheered 'This bitch is really crazy.' Nae thought as she was driving for their lives

"Johnny! Stop Cheering!" Janae demanded with a hint of seriousness the rest pure amusement

"This is fuckin' great!" Johnny responded

"YOU ARE FUCKIN INASNE!" Janae yelled

"You got that right, baby girl!" Johnny said before they made it out by the skin of their teeth

"That was fun now that I'm out of danger's way." Janae said as she parked the vehicle they were in to get a normal one as to not draw attention

"Fun is a fuckin understatement." Johnny corrected while getting into the driver's side of the replacement car, he immediately pulled off.

"Wow, today was eventful, now what's our next move?" Janae asked

"Why you askin' me? You know what I want." Johnny said smirking

"Yeah, and as much as I would love to blow every Ultor establishment up. We have to start thinkin' strategically."

"You usin' too many big words." Johnny told Nae

"I only used one."

The ride was silent for a bit, the sun was setting and Janae couldn't help but observe

"Wow, isn't she beautiful?" Janae asked Johnny talking about the sky

"Yeah, she is." Johnny answered Nae not knowing he was looking at her when he did.

-mini Time Skip-

Janae and the others had taken down a boat party that featured the 6 executives of Ultor though she didn't show it before she got on the boat she was a little paranoid but after the bullets started flying what happened two years ago was out of her mind, now it was time to go for Vogel himself.

"You in position, Johnny?" Janae asked on the phone with Gat they were at a conference Vogel was having in front of their old hideout

"Oh yeah…"

"Just make sure I get to Vogel."

Janae ignored the bullshit speech in turn of waiting for an opportunity to strike but Janae noticed the rooftop was a little too lively, someone had spotted Johnny ruining the plan

"Shit…"

"Mr, Vogel, come with us." One of the security said taking him away

Janae got in her car which contained and RPG just in case something like this happened so she could take out the limo Vogel was in but Vogel escaped in a heavily defended Philips Building, she then got a call.

"You kill that asshole Vogel yet?" Johnny asked slightly irritated

"He ran into the Philips Building, he's got the whole place in lockdown."

"There's security stations all over the outside of that thing. You take a helicopter and blow those things up you'll crash their whole system." After that information the call ended

Coincidently there was a Masako helicopter with one Masako protecting it 'perfect.' Janae thought getting into the helicopter the Masako guard noticing too late, Janae's task was difficult, she was terrible at aiming already but then in something moving constently with other Masako choopers shooting at her made it no better but she managed to shut all four down and get into the building, with one hell of an entrance.

Janae easily killed the Masako protecting Vogel leaving him helpless and realizing this he tried to negotiate

"Alright, let's not be hasty here… you're upset, you're frustrated…"

Janae pointed her gun at him showing she didn't really want to hear this

"And you've got a gun. Which, ya know, I'd really like it if you'd put away."

"You should have thought about that before you sent a team to wipe out my gang."

"I tried telling the board that going after the saints was a big mistake."

"They should have listened to you."

"Believe me, right now I'm agreeing with you 100 percent…but ya have to look at the positives, you're alive, they're dead and you have the Saints number 1 fan running Ult-"

Nae pulled the trigger getting tired of hearing his shit causing him to fall out of the window

"We missed it?" Pierce asked after him and Shaundi walked in

"Told ya…now pay up."

"Where the fuck were you guys?" Janae asked them

"Traffic." Pierce answered

"What?"

"He's not joking, the roads've been blocked off." Shaundi defended

"You see Gat out there?" Janae had to ask

"Oh, he's fine. He's still out there killing cops." Shaundi answered

"Figures." Janae said pulling out the phone to call Gat

"What is it?"

"It's done, time to pull out." Janae said with a smile

"You sure? GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME! I mean, I'm not runnin' out of ammo anytime soon."

"I didn't touch you…see ya back home."

"Later, short ass."

After she hung up with Johnny Janae started dialing again

"Who you callin' now?" Pierce asked

"Our ride." Janae said just as Tobias answered and of course he agreed to get them

Tobias was there in about 5 minutes, as they were flying Janae saw her main man having a good time, Johnny saw her and waved Nae saluted him.

"So whadda we do now?" Pierce asked

"This is our city… we do whatever the fuck we wanna do…" Janae answered with a smile

Nae didn't really like the call she just got, the reason she was now packing her stuff with Shaundi and Pierce watching

"I guess mamma don't like that." Pierce commented

Janae's mom had called her as soon as they got into the mission, turns out the Saints were seen in too many places and her mom didn't like what she saw demanding Janae to come home, her mom never really did that so Nae knew she had to.

"I guess not, damn I got a lot of clothes." Janae said grabbing another bag her back was turned to the bedroom door so she didn't see who she heard

"Nae…What's goin' on?" Johnny asked making Janae turn around

"I have to leave." Janae told him

"Why?" Johnny asked walking into the room

"Because my mom saw that I was the leader of a notorious street gang and found out I was killing people."

Johnny sat on the bed still looking at Janae

"You're really leavin' me?" Johnny asked his usual cockiness gone

"I have to listen to a worried mom. I don't want to leave either." Janae said packing the last of her things "Can you take me to the airport?" Janae asked Gat only getting a nod.

When they got to the airport Janae's flight was leaving in 10 minutes so her and Johnny walked to her passage, the plane waiting. Janae put out her fist so Johnny could bump it but instead she got a strong hug.

"You big baby." Janae said giving him one also

"I have a right to do that if my best friend is leavin' me." Johnny defended letting Nae go "Message me, call me whatever, just don't forget me." Johnny requested

"Johnny, you leave a lasting impression. I will never forget you but don't forget me." Janae said starting to walk away backwards

"Forget the only female that's like me? Nah, I never met a female like you Nae and I won't forget ya short ass." Johnny assured saluting Janae getting one in return before she made her way inside sitting in her first class seat thanks to the very crew she was leaving, as the plane was pulling away Janae thought of everything that's happened in this little place but most of all her friends.

'I'll miss you most of all, Tough Guy.'


	20. Chapter 20

AN: SR3 start basically and warning this one won't be as long, just like a couple of chapters because ya know *Sniffs* That moment resulting in the loss of...*Dramatically turns head* I can't say and next chapter is a bit...dramatic is the only word that comes to mind but hey, it'll do that sometimes.

"Janae, you wanna go to the store with me?" Janae's mom Sheryl asked

"No ma, I'm good." Janae said texting someone she hasn't seen in three years

"You still textin' that boy?" Nae's mom asked walking over to her

"He ain't no boy, ma. He's a grown man." Janae said getting up to go decide what she wanted to wear

"Well, I'm not going to the store."

"Alrighty." Janae said making her way upstairs

Nae wanted to go out today, it was beautiful so she put on a long flowing bright peach skirt, a spaghetti strap cream colored cropped shirt and some golden colored sandals, a gold neckless that said 'Queen' and gold, hoop earrings in her first hole and diamond studs in the second, her hair grew enough for her to rock a bare fro, she was about to get on her computer to see who wanted to hang out until her mom called her

"Janae, someone at the door for you!"

"Ma, I asked you to tell them to stop." Janae said referring to some annoying dudes trying to get with her but her mom is always trying to play matchmaker

"It ain't even them."

"Then who is it?!"

"Come see!"

Janae hated when her mom did that, it's usually her mom's boyfriend who she really didn't like or some family member she has never met before but once again she went down to see anyways

"Ma, if I don't know the person, wh-" Janae stopped her sentence as she halted on the last step looking at the guest

He was tall, tan, had two gold bracelets and rings on his left hand and wrist, a silver and purple jacket with a white shirt underneath that showed a sliver of his chest that had two gold chains resting on it, she made her way up to his face starting with his delectable thick lips up to his strong and defined cheek bones and jaw and on that face were a pair of dark shades giving away who it was

"JOHNNY!" Janae excitedly exclaimed running up and jumping on him legs around his waist not caring she has a skirt on.

Nae was crying, she couldn't hold back her joy

"I missed you too, Nae." Johnny said holding her with no problem

"So, you were the one takin' care of my baby in stilwater?" Sheryl asked Johnny with a big smile

"Yeah, if anything she was takin' care of me." Johnny answered looking at Janae who seemed like she didn't want to let go

"Let the man breath, boo." Janae's mom told Nae laughing and trying to pry her off

Janae reluctantly lowered herself and let Gat out of her death grip "We should go out, Johnny." Janae suggested

"Yeah, sounds good…if your mom dosen't-"

"Oh, no she's fine go ahead."

Janae hugged her mom and ran out the door

"The purple one is yours isn't it?" Janae asked looking at Johnny

"You know it." Gat said making his way to the car

When they both got in Johnny said what he didn't want in front of her mom

"You look fuckin beautiful, Nae." Gat complimented looking at her

"Thanks and You've gotten impossibly sexy Johnny." Nae complimented also with a wink

"Girl, I'm always sexy…." Johnny said starting the car but not pulling out quite yet "I don't know my way around here…tell me where you wanna go." Johnny suggested looking at Janae

"Oh, there's this Asian restaurant called Hibachi Grill that I wanted to try." Janae said, eyes gleaming

"You know how stupid they are? Restaurants are fuckin-"

"All you can eat."

"What's the direction?"

-Time Skip-

At around 10 o-clock that night Janae and Johnny made it back to her house upon walking in Janae's smile went away a bit when she saw her mom's boyfriend

"Hey, who is that?" The dreaded boyfriend asked

"My friend, where my mamma?" Janae said walking to the stairs motioning for Johnny to follow

"She in the bathroom."

"Okay." Janae lead Gat upstairs and there was her mom coming out of the bathroom

"Hey. You two had fun?" Sheryl asked

'She's sober.' Nae thought "Yeah, we went to Hibachi." Janae said happy she was able to go after so long and with Gat none the less.

"That's good. Are you staying tonight Johnny?" Janae's mom asked

"I mean if Na-"

"I wanna stay a place of yours for once." Janae complained to Johnny

"Well, looks like I'm kidnapping your daughter tonight." Johnny said to Janae's mom

Sheryl smiled "Okay, at least you don't have to use force."

Before Sheryl made it down stairs Janae warned her

"I saw what was down there Ma." Johnny was in the room so he wasn't hearing the exchange so she assumed, she didn't like witnesses.

"I know Janae. I'm not going to drink none." Sheryl said with her usual lie

"Yeah, because you said that many times before and held to it. Your kidney-"

"Janae, I'm going to be fine."

"Don't let him persuade you Ma, if you do I will leave again because it's like what I say goes in one ear and out the other." Janae said rolling her eyes

"Okay Janae, I promise, not one beer." Sheryl said with a smile before going downstairs and Janae going in her room.

"So, how long you gonna be here, Gat." Janae asked

"About a week, but…"

"But what?" Janae asked while getting out a couple of outfits

"I was hoping when I leave…you'd come with me." Gat said his voice lowering a bit

"Oh, you want little ol' me to accompany you?" Janae asked putting her hands together

"Yeah, I want you with me short ass." Johnny answered sitting on her bed "Why the hell you only got a night outfit and a day one?" He asked looking up at Janae who spun around confused

"What are you tal-"

"You know you stayin' with me for the full week."

"But-"

"Girl, I will literally kidnap you if you try to leave before that." Johnny said going to her closet and getting a couple of dresses for her showing Nae he was serious, though it would be a fun little kidnapping Nae obliged.

"Well, I think that's a week's worth of clothes." Janae said looking at the couple of bags she packed

"Well, hopefully next time it will be enough for you to leave with me." Johnny said grabbing two out of three of the bags

"Oh, Johnny boy. I can't just up and leave but there is a way I will which I hope it dosen't have to happen."

"Yeah, I heard you and your Ma." Johnny confessed walking out the room "Imma take these to the car."

"Okay." Janae said double checking to see if she got all she needed then headed downstairs "I'm gone, Ma." Janae said making it downstairs

"Alright, have fun boo." Sheryl said drinking a juice she had while her boyfriend had a beer

'Of course.' Janae thought rolling her eyes and leaving out the door, Johnny had stopped the car in front of the house to make it easier for her to get in.

"So, was she following the rules?" Johnny asked as Nae got into the car

"Right now, yeah but she usually does that, starts off good but she let him talk her into it. He tells me constantly she's a grown woman but…." Janae stopped for a bit "I think they are, alcoholics." Nae said her face getting softer than usual

"That bad huh?" Johnny asked driving past the little shopping centers Nae stayed near

"At first I didn't think so but we found out recently that her kidney is messing up but she still got drunk that same night. If you are willing to risk losing a kidney to get drunk, I'd say yeah, it's bad." Janae said "Then he's not helping like she says he doesn't persuade her all the time but at the same time he knows and shouldn't help further the kidney's downfall by just letting her do it."

Janae doesn't like her mom's boyfriend for a couple of big reasons and this was one of them, grown woman or not, she didn't want her mom to keep hurting herself but sometimes, drastic matters had to be taken even if that meant Janae took Johnny up on his offer.

"Well, you with me for now and I'll make sure you don't have to think about that." Johnny said pulling up in the parking lot of the Hilton Hotel which made Janae's eyes widen

"You are fuckin' with me? You are HERE for a week?" Janae asked her and Johnny getting out of the car with her bag and stared at the hotel until Johnny came up with the other two bags in hand

"No, WE are here for a week." Johnny said leading Janae inside and heading to the elevators "Nae, press the top floor for me." Johnny asked because his hands was full and wanted to reveal one of the other surprises and Nae obliged but wasn't sure what the top floor meant she knew it was something kind of good but not quite what, she wasn't used to these high end hotels.

When they got to their level Janae only saw one room door and assumed it was Gat's so she walked a bit ahead of Johnny and waited for him to get out his key and open the door, when the door was opened Janae walked inside, eyes sparkling and mouth hanging slightly open.

"This is so pret-" Nae stopped when she looked at the little round table near some weirdly huge curtains, it had ingredients for her stuffed shells on it, she put her bag in the closet and walked to the table looking back at Johnny "What's this?"

"Nae, I did this for you. I never wanted to stay at your place." Gat told Nae while walking up to her

"You really didn't have to." Janae said fighting back tears from coming down

"The hell I didn't. why don't you look at the view." Johnny suggested pointing to the huge curtains and when Nae did her breath was taken away

"Johnny, you really know how to please a girl." Janae joked turning around after closing the curtains back

"But, why not have a professional make the shells?" Janae asked looking at the ingredients

"I only eat yours. They offered tho." Johnny said getting out of his jacket

"Well, while you get comfy I'll get these ready." Janae said taking the try into the semi-big kitchen

"Aren't you sweet?" Johnny commented walking to the bathroom to take his shower "I'll be out in a bit."

"Kay'." Janae answered

Nae couldn't help but explore the room while her shells boiled, 'He did this just for me?' Janae asked herself still in disbelief, no guy has ever done anything slightly equivalent, they never even got her a rose on valentine's day but Johnny went the whole 9 yards for her and for once she knew it was because a guy cared, not to get in her panties. Janae allowed herself to start letting her tears roll but after about only 2 minutes of her crying she heard the bathroom door open and felt arms wrap around her, she was in her feelings for a while and didn't realize it.

"I didn't know you'd be this happy." Johnny always knew when Nae was crying even if he couldn't see her face.

"Just hard to..ya know, take this in." Janae said turning around after Gat let her go

"Well, get used to it because if you stay here I'm going to do this every time I come." Gat said walking off to the kitchen

"Wait… you buy stuff as you're doing that?" Janae said following behind him to check the food which was nearly ready, she had already chopped and fried the vegetables and melted the cheese, she had the vegetarian meat on simmer so that it wouldn't get cold while the shells were the actual things still cooking.

"No, I start spankin' when that happens." Gat said smirking at her while Nae checked the last of the meal 'She's blushin'.' Gat knew her too well and when she turned around after turning the shells off the proof was in her face.

"I fuckin hate you." Janae said with a smile and walked to the bag full of nightclothes she had, she took out a nightgown that was from Victoria's secret

"Aww, you got it." Gat said as he recognized the nightgown. Gat sent it to Janae for her birthday last year being that she was the same size if not slightly thicker after a two-year coma.

"Yes, why did you send this to me anyway?" Janae asked holding the gown and a pair of thong panties

"Same reason you got them." Gat answered pointing to the thongs Nae had "I thought you might want to try something different." He shrugged as if it was nothing

"fuck you and you were absolutely correct." Janae said before heading into the bathroom and closed the door before opening her eyes from her sass attempted and immediately ran back out

"That shit is huge!" Janae exclaimed

Johnny was stuffing the shells for her "I know that short ass." Johnny said as he smiled continuing his duty "Go take ya damn shower these things look good." Gat demanded not wanting to eat without her and she did as she was told.

After her exhilarating shower in that beautiful bathroom she looked at herself in the full body mirror and realized a couple of things, short and silk pink and black nightgowns were beautiful and thongs were surprisingly comfortaable, then walked out throwing her used clothes into the laundry basket the hotel provided.

"Damn, Nae, you look good." Johnny complimented from his position on the bed which was leaning against the headboard right leg bent the other straight with the remote in hand and looking at her…without glasses.

"Wow, you should take them off more often." Janae said joining him on the bed crossing her legs being the tomboy she is she forgot she had on a nightgown that barely went the top of her thighs and some very revealing undies

"Nae… your goods are showin'." Johnny informed after a quick glance to her "I ain't complainin' though." Gat said with a smirk earning a light tap to the face

"You're one to talk, walkin round in briefs." Janae said getting up about to get their plates ready but got stopped

"you cooked so I got this." Johnny sad pushing Nae back towards the bed and preparing the plates himself "Let's go to the table, you a messy one." Gat told Nae getting a scoff as a response but she followed.

Nae and Johnny devoured the shells like they haven't eaten anything in days, she went to lay back on the bed and Johnny threw away the paper plates he, didn't want to wash more than he needed.

"You got yourself sleepy huh?" Johnny said getting into the bed with Nae, head down the same end as her's which was at the headboard

"It is like 1 o'clock in the morning and ate way more than usual today so yeah." Janae said drifting to sleep but so much that she didn't notice the lights and TV go off. Johnny laid facing Nae and put his arm around her.

"We forgot to brush our teeth." Johnny warned while rubbing the small of her back which didn't go unnoticed to Janae but she didn't say anything, she thought it was to comfort her from crying agian.

"We gonna have morning breath anyway." Janae responded, she didn't feel like getting up and that hand was working magic

"Nae, you know I'ma cater to you this week right?" Johnny asked Nae

"You don't have too, tough guy." Janae said with a faint smile

"Well, I want to. No one else is worth it." Johnny said

"Aww, you'll find someone, don't be like that." Janae assured Johnny

Gat just gave Nae a suspicious smile like he knew something she didn't but she brushed it off being that he was always doing that but she didn't put two and two together.

-Time Skip-

It was the last night Janae and Johnny were spending together, she was upset and never wanted him to leave.

"Nae, You sure you don't wanna leave with me?" Johnny asked both laying in the same position for the whole week.

"I'm sure. I want to though, comming with you would be the best but-"

"I know it would...wait you already did that." Johnny commented

"You really gotta bring that up."

"Just like you gotta bring my first actual talk with you up."

"Because that was the last thing I expect to come out of someones mouth."

"Well you should forget that because it got bigger since then." Johnny admitted voice fading out due to him being sleepy.

"Johnny, you're a great friend but perverted too."

"Fuck you." Gat said before going to sleep

"Would you look at that. You fell asleep before me." Janae commented before dozing off herself.


	21. Chapter 21

The next day Johnny took Janae home but not without taking her to the another shopping center in front of a couple of stores because some stores wasn't that far apart, if Nae had been paying attention she would have saw which store he went in, while Nae sat in the car so she didn't know what Gat was doing.

"What's takin' this guy so long?" Nae asked looking at her phone for the time '1:30 pm. His plane leaves at 3:30.' Nae thought getting sad thinking about the fact that Johnny was the one leaving her this time but snapped back to her mission, just as she leaned over to beep the horn the driver's door open, Gat leaned down to look at her through the door.

"Damn, how long was I gone?" Johnny asked because he saw what she was about to do

"Long enough." Janae said getting back to her side allowing Johnny to get in.

Gat handed a little purple gift bag to Nae which she slowly took, he's got her too many times, one time it was a spider in the bag it caused her to be actually upset at him, that was back when she first joined the saints.

"Don't worry, short ass. Ain't nothing but an actual gift in there." Johnny confirmed to Janae

Nae went ahead and took his word for it, when she looked in there were a couple of jewelry boxes, she grabbed the smaller one first and opened it, two big diamond earrings. Nae closed the earring box and put it back into the bag then got the longer one, that one was a neckless studded with real diamonds going completely around it.

"Johnny, they're so beautiful." Janae complemented

"I got these for ya too." Johnny said giving her two more boxes, one containing a gold tennis bracelet with diamonds embedded in a tweetybird that was on it and she realized the bracelet was telling her what Johnny liked about her; Tweetybird represented the cartoons, the heart represented her kindness, and there were a little couple holding hands possibly representing her and Johnny's friendship and there was a little kitten which referred to her love for animals and the last symbol on it was the infinite loop symbol which confused Nae.

"That one means, me and you forever, short ass." Johnny answered her look

Janae bursted into tears and hugged him getting a hug just as strong back

"Thank you." Janae expressed her gratefulness before letting Gat go with him doing the same she opened the other box with a simple gold ring, no diamonds just the ring.

Janae was studying the ring for a bit as Gat drove her back home then she noticed some words engraved on it

'The saint of saints'

Janae looked at Johnny who was still focusing on the road

"Well you are." Gat said talking about the engrave on the ring

They pulled up and parked in front of Janae's house when they got out Gat helped Janae put the bracelet on and went to the house, when Janae opened the door her smile completely faded, her home was full of drunken older people, including her mom who walked up to her when she came in.

"Hey, you have fun?" Sheryl asked swaying and looking at Nae with drunken eyes

"Yeah." Janae said then turned to Johnny "Can you help me start packin'?" Nae asked Gat who automatically obliged and followed Janae upstairs as they were packing Janae's mom came upstairs

"Janae, why are you doing this to me?" Sheryl asked

She always pulled that phrase when she knew she was wrong and Janae called her out on it, she used it so much it had no effect on Janae anymore

"Ma, I'm tired of being ignored and you're ignoring words that are meant for your own health, just shows how much you care." Janae said just pulling everything out of the drawers and putting them into her bags, not caring about separating them Johnny had took all her beauty products down to the car and was just returning as Janae finished with the clothes.

"Can you take this too, tough guy?" Janae asked with a bit of pain in her voice, her mother was crying and it hurt Nae but she couldn't stop, she couldn't give in and she won't "Come back up when you're done please." Janae asked Johnny who nodded and took down the last of the bags.

"Janae, you don't have to do this, I'll stop." Sheryl was now bawling but Janae had enough, this was the only hope now.

The loud crying attracted the attention of her mom's boyfriend, Terry.

"Why you doin this to your mom? She ain't done nothin' to you."

"Neither I to you but that don't stop you for blaming me for every little thing do it." Janae said "This is the only way she MIGHT listen to me, it's not even a guarantee." Janae said searching to see if anything was left then she spotted her sketch books, she drew a lot.

"You are an ungrateful little girl." Terry said pointing to Janae

"I don't think you know the meaning of the word ungrateful, do you?" Janae asked getting her books, she had books that taught her animation, drawing, sketching, anything related to sketching and drawing.

"You are not leavin this house." Terry warned

"I'm a grown ass woman, I can leave if I want." Janae said finally looking at him books in hand

"Not while you hurtin your mom like this."

"She don't care and truthfully you don't either if you findin' excuses for her to hurt herself." Janae said pointing to her mom for emphases

"Janae, I know what I'm do-"

"Yeah and that's the problem, you know you are hurtin' more than just yourself if something happens because of your problem."

"What problem?" Terry asked a confused look on his face

"Yall are alcoholics!" Janae said after holding it in for so long

"No we are not, we're just stressed." Terry defended

"By what?"

"Your behavior!" Terry exclaimed like he just made a valid point

"Wonder why I act like this?" Janae asked putting the books down on her old bed as of today and looking for anything left

"Because you your daddy's child." Terry informed Nae

"You just feel intimidated by him, Terry. You jealous because I show him more love." Janae corrected him still looking

"You ain't leavin'." Terry said and stood in the door way Sheryl behind him on the side

"If she wants to leave we can't stop her." Sheryl told Terry but being that he didn't like to lose he didn't budge

"No she's not, it's hurtin you and she don't care." Terry said words slurred, of course he was drunk too

"Terry move." Janae said after grabbing her books so she could leave but he still didn't move when she got close

"Terry move." Janae kept saying but he just stood there

Her mom didn't like it but she was never one to have a backbone so it was up to Janae so she tried to push past him

"No you not goin' nowhere like I said."

"You not my damn daddy but then again he would realize the same thing my mom did." Janae said almost pushing past but he nudged her back

"Try that again little girl…"

"Or what?" A raspy voice filled with anger came from right behind Terry

Johnny was right behind Terry arms folded not the smallest hint of fear on him

"This ain't none of your business, homeboy."

"It is when you messin' with her." Gat pointed his head towards Nae then extended his hand to her Nae went up to grab it but Terry pushed their hands away from each other

'Oh, Kami.' Janae said more because Terry touched Johnny

"Nae?" Gat asked

"Johnny, just hold him out of my way please." Janae requested, getting her wish she rushed downstairs and to the car so she won't witness whatever Johnny did but instead Gat actually soon joined her in the car.

"You ready to go, we can still catch that plane and get your ticket." Gat said starting the car and pulling away

"Yeah."

-Small Time Skip-

On the plane Janae and Johnny were planning what they were going to do when they landed, it took them a day on the plane but finally they made it to stilwater.

"I wanna take a shower first." Janae said looking at herself

"Yeah, I do too but we can't take long, Shaundi is waitin for us."

Johnny pulled up at a nice looking apartment complex and took Janae to his home to take a shower, after they were done Johnny gave Nae one of his jackets

"thanks, how'd you know I was cold." Janae said putting on the big jacket

"Your nails were turning blue now lets go, we got a bank to rob." Johnny said way too happily "And don't fuck up that jewelry." Gat told Nae as they made their way to his car

"Shut up." Janae retorted with a smile "What do you think this bank got?" Nae asked as Johnny pulled them up to the front of and unusually impressive bank.

"Who cares? Let's do what we used to do." Johnny said getting out and going to the trunk Janae following getting her favorite gun

"Aww, you remembered." Janae said holding the gun after so long

"I remember everything about you,Nae." Johnny said with a soft expression "Now let's go." Gat's face hardened back up and Janae followed him to the bank.

-Time Skip-

The bank heist could've gone better, before they could get the vault away Janae fell and got caught wearing a mascot of her best friend. In the prison cell were on Janae, Johnny, and Shaundi the guy that were with them named Josh Birk fled the scene as soon as he found out the police was coming, which was his fucking fault 'And he calls us pussies.'

"What happened?" Johnny asked looking like he lost something

"We got arrested." Shaundi answered but it was the wrong one

"No, to us, Birk's right, we traded our dicks in for pussies. Seriously… movie deals? Commercials? The saints name used to mean more than just some bodyspray and some ass-tasting energy drink." Johnny let the two women know his feelings on the situation

"Our brands worth a shitload of money." Janae tried to reason

"Is that what it's all about?" Gat asked looking slightly hurt

Janae was just about to apologize when a female voice intervened

"It's always about the money, Mr. Gat. Which is precisely why our employer wishes to speak with you."

"If you'll indulge us." A woman that looked just like the first added in signaling for some men and a couple of females in red and black clothing to get the three saints of course no without a bit of a fight but somehow they managed to get the three saints to a part of a fancy plane Janae, Johnny, and Shaundi tied to bolted chairs meaning there was no escape

'So, this is how Johnny felt?' Janae asked herself

"You have any idea who you're fucking with here?" Janae asked the man they were now seated in front of.

"Of course. A remarkable likeness these visions are Viola and Kiki, and I am Phillipe Loren, chairman of a multinational organization called the syndicate."

"Never heard of it." Shaundi informed Loren

"Evidently not, or you would not have robbed our bank. Perhaps you wonder why you're still breathing at this point."

"Actually, I wonder why my foot's not up your ass at this point." Johnny said being the shit talker he is, 'Thank goodness he knows how to back it up.'

"Like it or not, Mr. Gat, our organization is expanding into Stilwater. I am offering you the chance to leverage you assets against you lives. Ladies?" Loren called the twins

"You may continue to operate the Saints/Ultor media group as you see fit, in exchange for 66% of your monthly gross revenue." The twin Viola informed the saints

"That is before taxes, of course." Kiki added in

"Listen, you French fuck—" Janae started but was cut short

"Please! I am Belgian." Loren corrected

"So make yourself a fuckin waffle. We're done here." Johnny said dismissing Loren

"And I had so hoped to come to a rational business agreement." Loren shared while his team pointed their guns at the three of them one directly in front of Johnny, Gat somehow broke a bolted chair from the floor and headbutted the man pointing a gun at him then went to free Nae and Shaundi.

"Nae, you gotta bail!" Johnny instructed while they were hiding behind a line of defense

"Not without you."

"There's like… half a dozen guys? I can take 'em."

"What about the plane?" Shaundi asked

"I'll fly it back to stilwater," Johnny answered

"Johnny, you can't even drive stick, how you gonna fly a plane?"

"Details, details…Just cover Nae. Go, I got this!"

Janae and Shaundi did what they were told and started making their way to the end of the exit while they were making there way to saftery Shaundi couldn't hide her worry

"We can't leave Johnny!"

"Gat can take care of himself, we gotta deal with these guys…" Janae said right before someone started speaking over the intercom

"Attention passengers: this is your captain speaking. Our updated flight plan has us landing in Stilwater." There was French coming through the intercom too

"I'd like to remind all passengers to stay seated and enjoy the flight."

"Great, who gave Gat a mic?" Janae asked

"Get this door open!" The voices on the intercom was speaking again the demand was Loren, the other voice interacting with Johnny's

"My apologies, your captain is having troubles finding the clutch…" Gat announced "I'm opening the cargo bay doors, find some chutes and jump out the back, it should be clear."

Johnny lived up to what he said then let Loren and the others into the cockpit with him "Alright motherfuckers…"

"The door is op-" it sounded like a Morningstar member but was cut short by Loren

"Kill Him!

"You're gonna need more help than that, Frenchy…"

"I am Belgian!"

"Same Thing!"

"I'm going to cut that disrespectful tongue from your mouth."

"Oh yeah? You and how many of your—Oh, that many…"

There wasn't complete silence but there was no talking Janae and Shaundi made it to the cargo doors and was about to jump

"Johnny, we're about to jump." Shaundi informed Gat over the intercom

"Right on, I'll see you in Stil-" But he was cut by a gunshot then there was nothing

"Johnny…" Shaundi called back but got no answer

'No…' Janae thought but they had to go as they were about to jump Shaundi fell and slipped out of Nae's grip when she tried to help but Shaundi ended up falling, she had no chute so she ended up free falling then Janae jumped after her but was attacked.

"The fuck you come from?" Janae asked but turned midair looking for the person but saw more than one

"Really?" Janae asked shooting at the multiple morning star before finally catching up to Shaundi and catching her

"I'm not gonna lie: for a minute I didn't think you'd make it in time."

"That makes two of us. You think i—what the hell is that?" Janae stopped to ask her self

"What is what?" Shaundi asked with scared curiosity

"I think that plane is heading straight for us. So, uh, don't freak out."

"Whaddya mean, don't freak out? Do you have a plan?"

"If I time it right, I can shoot out the window, land in the plane, kill Phillipe, and fly out the back."

"You mean "We", right?"

"Nope."

"Wait, wh-"

Before Shaundi could complete her question she was dropped by Janae

"ASSHOLE!"

"This should be easy…" Janae tried to tell herself and went for it but when she went through she didn't see Phillipe and ended falling right back out but got some Morningstar along the way

"Well, two out of four ain't bad." Nae said jumping back out

"Get off me!" Janae said shooting the Morningstar to get them off

After getting a little closer to Shaundi Janae realized something "How much shit was in that plane?" She asked herself before finally catching Shaundi

"Got ya!"

"You're a fucking asshole."

"True!" Janae confirmed while they were landing

They went to a ATM to get some money off of the card Johnny gave her but for some reason she couldn't so because of frustration from that and losing her best friend Nae punched the machine.

-Medium Time Skip-

Janae and Shaundi got some weapons while her and Pierce Got some clothes and a car makeover why? Nae didn't know but after they were finished fucking up the party they were currently at she had something to do.

"Alright, we stole Morningstar shit. What now?" Pierce asked

Janae just walked around a bit before going towards one of the rooms and slammed the door when she got in.

"What's up w-"

"Pierce, don't. you know exactly what's wrong."

And not to long after that they heard a very heartbreaking wale come from the very room Janae was in

"Damn, she's crying harder than for what the brotherhood did." Pierce commented looking in the direction of the cries

"Her best friend just got killed, it's going to happen." Shaundi said sitting on the couch

The cries went none stop through the night, Johnny was gone.

AN: MY BAE GONE! D'X I will warn you most of the missions are just talked about, you may have a full one in there or so, but thank you all for your support reading the reviews really get's to me, thank you so much and I hope you all will like the other story I'm going to post, if not it's cool your support is enough.


	22. Chapter 22

AN: Another warning, number three only lasts a couple of chapters, this is the last one and I apologize if some scenes are off. Thank you for sticking around and if you read the end of chapter 24 I have a message for you all.

"Nae?" Pierce knocked on the room door Janae was in, she cried all night and didn't stop until about an hour ago

'She went for 5 hours.' Pierce decided to risk getting fucked up and went on ahead into the room finding it completely trashed, he killed everyone that was in here last night but everything was fine other than a bit of blood but today shit was destroyed like all the natural disasters went through it…or a girl who just lost the closest friend she had.

Nae looked terrible, she was only in one of Gat's jackets, being that she traveled with him he gave her one when she was cold and let her keep it, but other than that nothing else not even underwear but she was way smaller than him and laying in a way that covered her body.

"Janae?" Pierce called rocking her a bit not wanting her to wake up in a frenzy but she just shifted a bit instead of waking up.

"Nae?" Pierce shook her with a little more force waking her up but regretting it because as soon as she started to wake up her cries started back up

"Nae, please don't." Pierce pleaded grabbing a barely up Janae

"He's gone." Janae said crying, she snatched from Pierce the front of her nude body now laid bare but unlike usual she didn't care

Pierce, being a guy couldn't help but notice but because she was in way too much pain he didn't stay on it for long "Why, are you wearing only his jacket?" Pierce asked

"it feels like I'm close to him, like he is still here but I know he's not. It's all I got." Janae said pulling the jacket closed and holding it closed with her arms now caring about her attire.

"You know he would not like seeing you like this. Janae, Johnny and you became so close because of who you are and you know what he would tell you to do." Pierce said with a smile getting a small one back

"Go kill that bitch for me." Janae said getting up

"Exactly, now get dressed and let's go do what Gat would do, kill bitches." Pierce said about to leave out but not before getting one request

"Don't tell Shaundi what you saw." Janae requested

"Gotcha." Pierce said before walking out

-Big Time Skip-

Janae has met a couple of pretty…Unique people, Angel, A guy named Oleg they found naked in a cloning facility she decided to keep it up and running to see what it had to offer and killed Phillipe along the way, Zimos the pimp, she also met a psychotic cat name professor Genki that was an experience she won't soon forget.

~Flashback~

"WHY IS THERE A BUNCH OF- IS THAT A FUCKIN CAT?!"

~end of flash back~

Janae had her fair share of experiences but a cat with more bloodlust than Janae and Johnny had put together, was very new so was the scene before Janae now, a party.

There were a bunch of strippers there thanks to Zimos, the pimp with the T-Pain or electronic voice, everyone were just having a good time but Janae just barely was, truthfully she was not her usual happy self, for obvious reasons but she decided this sulking wouldn't be what he wants.

Shaundi called Janae earlier and told her that Pierce and Zimos were throwing a party thinking that she called for it which was not the case but Shaundi was very upset that Johnny's supposed funeral got messed up by Killbane and his Luchadores which upset Janae too but Shaundi was….strangely angry.

"We can't mourn Johnny forever." Pierce defended against Shaundi and though Janae didn't hear the rest from looking around too much she had to agree

"He's right." Janae said in a fake happy voice

Shaundi just gave them a whatever and pushed pass one of the hoes and as soon as Shaundi leaves Nae sees the girl Pierce has grab his gun so she punches her

"Whoa." Pierce said jumping up Zimos following

"Yeah, these hoes ain't hoes." Janae said taking out her own gun shooting.

The girls were everywhere but they managed to get them just finishing up when Oleg called

"Don't throw the party, it's a tra-"

"Yeah, I caught that." Janae said standing near the big window

"Oh, so it's over. I should have known even a few helicopters wouldn't stop you." Oleg said with admiration in his voice

"Wha-" Janae was cut short by the sound…of a helicopter

"Shit, Oleg. I gotta call you back." Janae informed before hanging up 'Do these damn gangs love helicopters or what?' Janae thought going to look for something to get them down and was presented with a beautiful piece of machinery that helped quite significantly.

"Is that finally all?" Janae asked walking into the condo

"I guess so, Nae?" Pierce called to her

"Yeah?"

"You're still upset aren't you?"

"Of course I am but crying every night isn't gonna bring him back." Janae said walking to the couch

"I'm sorry your boyfriend died, baby girl." Zimos said with his wonderful auto-tune voice

"He wasn't my boyfriend he was my best friend and please don't call me that….he used to." Janae said thinking about Johnny

Pierce walked up to Janae "You wanna…..I don't know, crash with me tonight for some company?" Pierce asked scratching the back of his neck.

Janae looked at him knowing why he was asking but want to hear it.

"Why?"

"I mean…Gat used to when you were sad and shit, it would perk you right up." Piece was now looking at the ground

Zimos was sitting on the couch but was visibly intrigued about Janae and Johnny's relationship so she informed him

"Me and Johnny used to sleep together when either of us were down or just cause." Janae had to keep it at that, she could feel another night of crying happening

"I'm going to bed you two." With that Nae went to her room

"Johnny was a good lookin' dude. My hoes talked about him constantly." Zimos said getting up

"Yeah, but dude was crazy." Pierce said smiling also starting to reminisce back to working with Johnny and Janae on the Ronin

"Oh, I know that too. I'm gonna leave. See ya." Zimos said leaving Pierce alone not knowing what to do

"I'll just crash out here, she's probably in there crying her eyes out."

Well, he was right.

-Extreme time skip-

It has been about two months since Janae got to steelport and she must say, it's pretty fun there especially the Genki Bowl, that was the best but the one person she wanted to see this was no longer with her.

There were a lot of new things discovered; STAG, a bloodthirsty cat, jumping out of airplanes TWICE, some geek named Matt Miller that sounded like someone her and her boy buried alive, when Matt first called her she thought Shogo had risen from the dead but Matt had an accent, a girl named Kinzie who hides under coffee tables and has a giant purple dildo in her apartment, seriously it was as big as Nae and she had just met Burt Reynolds who was the mayor of Steelport, he wanted her and Viola, one of the twins, to handle a zombie problem.

"This shit ain't normal." Janae said driving to the radiated area

"Maybe I shoulda thought about this a little more." Janae said starting to rethink her decision to handle the zombies

"it's too late now, you don't back out after agreeing to something with the mayor."

"That's right, Burt's countin' on me." Janae said with new determination

"What's the plan?" Viola asked

"I'm gonna run around wearin a gas mask and kill some fuckin zombies."

"But for killing these…zombies. What's the plan?"

"Bullets." Janae answered like she just solved an equation

Janae and Viola had some difficulties fighting the zombies and neutralizing the toxic one being Janae nearly turned to a zombie herself because the mask was messed up

"Can you make this quicker?" Janae asked Viola who was looking for something to fix the mask with

"I'm still looking."

"Well look faster."

"Braii- *Coughs* Damnit Viola, would you hurry up." Janae was starting to panic but Viola came through

Janae and Viola ended the last of the busted toxic tanks and got into a truck containing it

"Wait are you going to-"

"That's right. I'm gettin me some gangsta zombies!" Janae excitedly said

When they pulled up at the crib Pierce jumped up like something burnt him

"Nae? What the fuck is that?!" Pierce asked knowing exactly what it was

"We bout to get some zombies. Viola take the truck and go do yo thang." Janae said getting out for Viola to pull off.

Janae walked into the house ready to end this Angel and Killbane feud so she went and put on a wrestling outfit revealing but very necessary she went back down to the lobby front

"Damn." Pierce said staring at Janae

"It's not too bad?" Janae asked with mask in hand

"If you don't mind me sayin boss, you look fuckin sexy." Pierce said removing his hat and putting it in his lap 'now why would he-Oh.' Janae thought feeling bad

"Sorry I made you uncomfortable Pierce." Janae said with a slight blush

"Oh, this? Nae, it's fine. You look good though." Pierce said still holding his hat over the…'problem' he had

"I'm gonna help Angel fuck up Killbane." Janae said going to get in Johnny's car, because she didn't want anything to happen to it she sent for it.

"Good luck, Nae." Pierce waved as Janae pulled away

Nae decided to call Angel when she was near the murderbrawl arena where Killbane and Angel were to fight

"How's my favorite wrestler?" Janae asked when Angel answered his phone

"looking forward to revenge."

"That's what I want to hear."

"You know he's gonna try to cheat, right?"

"I'll make sure the fight's only between you two."

"I almost feel bad for him."

"Don't bother, he isn't worth the thought."

"I said almost." Angel said then hung up

Janae got to the arena shortly after the phone call meeting Angel inside

"Ready?" Janae asked as they made their way to the ring

"Damn right." Angel responded

Angel walked towards the ring Killbane already in it "Let's go chump!" Killbane called out Angel and got what he requested, as soon as Angel was in the ring damn if Luchadores didn't pop out, weapons such as bats, shark toys, and….A fuckin giant dildo bat. 'what the fuck?' Janae thought as she fought wave after wave of them.

Killbane got Angel out of the ring resulting in him getting beat up by the ringside Luchadores, Janae went to him and fought off the attackers before talking to Angel

"You gonna make it Angel?" Janae asked kneeling beside him

"I think I broke my leg…get in there and kick that bastard's ass…I can hold off these jobbers." Angel answered

Janae ran and slid into the ring and walked to stand face to face to Killbane

"I already beat your champion…now, kneel before the walking Apocalypse." Killbane taunted

"Bro, I'm gonna fuck. You. Up." Janae replied pointing at him

"When I'm trough with you, you'll be begging for me to kill you." Killbane retorted and reached out to get Nae but she was too fast and dodged out of the way.

Janae had a lot of things against her and their size difference was one of them but she still pulled through 'Thank Kami we can use weapons.' Janae gratefully thought jumping on Killbane's back putting him in a headlock.

"Ready for your close up?" Janae asked Killbane

"Wait! I'll give you the secret of the Apocofist, just leave me my mask!"

Janae didn't think too long on it, she wanted to make him suffer like he did the saints.

"Smile Killbane, we're going nationwide." Janae warned before taking his mask causing him to run out of the ring so fast he would put sonic to shame.

Janae waved the mask a bit before leaving the ring and taking her own off

"Man, these things are hot." Janae said walking with Angel out of the arena

"Thanks, Janae."

"It's whatever, I gotta go. This outfit is getting me hella sweaty." Nae said with a wav getting in the car she came in.

When Nae got into the condo she noticed Pierce and Oleg playing chess again

"Who's winnin'?" Janae asked pausing beside them

"Me, of course." Pierce said with a smile

"Anyway, I'm taking a shower and going to sleep." Janae said going into her room for the night

-Time skip-

Janae was out and about when she decided to call Pierce

"Pierce, you heard anything about what happened to Killbane?"

"Nope."

"We need to know where he is."

"Yep."

"…You're playing chess again, aren't you?"

"Yeah."

"Damnit, Pierce."

"Oh hey, come to the crib, we got something important to talk about."

"Ugh."

"Love you too, Nae." Pierce said before hanging up

Janae pulled up into the garage then headed upstairs.

"So, what's up?"

Pierce was still playing chess with Oleg "Heard back from Legal Lee. He wants you to do a screen test for gangstas in space."

"Fuck that, we're done being corporate whores. So who's win-" A loud explosion mad Nae stop "What's that?"

"God. Damn it." Pierce was upset because yet another game of chess was interrupted

"The hell's going on?" Janae went to the window seeing a lot of destruction "We gotta get down there."

Janae, Oleg and Pierce went down to the front and got into a truck, driving through the mayhem.

Nae's phone rung, when she answered she heard Kinzie's voice.

"The city is falling apart. Fight everywhere."

"We have to kill them before they destroy the city."

"I'll keep my ear on the police band, let you know where things are really bad."

"Good idea."

Nae saw one of the brawls so she started picking up speed

"I hope big guy'll be alright." Pierce commented when they were nearing the fight

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Have you seen your driving?"

"Shut up."

Janae got a dilemma after her Pierce and Oleg handled the Armory:

Get Killbane or Rescue Shaundi

It wasn't much of a dilemma really, no second thought she drove to go rescue Shaundi. She was inside of an unfinished monument that had bombs planted, four to be exact.

After handling the bombs Nae made it to the top of the monument where the S.T.A.G Officer Kia had Shaundi hostage.

'Fuckin' déjà vu.' Nae remembered the Veteran Child incident

"Nae!" Shaundi was happy to see her

"I'm surprised you came." Kia commented

"None of my crew is getting killed." Nae readied her gun

"Really? Lin. Carlos. Aisha. Johnny…all you do is let your friends die."

The comment pissed Janae off

"Bitch, you're gonna wish you never said that…"

"Those grenades should by you time." Shaundi informed Nae about a jar filled with green fog

'Now that's just weird and nasty.'

"Let's get this bitch's attention." Nae grabbed one of the jars and threw it at Kia making her release Shaundi

Nae started shooting as soon as the separation happened, she did this a couple more times before she shot her in the head.

"Let's go," Janae started walking, Kia's comment still in her head

At the bottom of the statue the crew were met with a bunch of noisy reporters and an angry Cyrus, sho promised Nae STAG would get her.

"I love you too, Cyrus." Janae retorted, as they walked away from him Pierce asked Nae what if they were going back to bangin' in stilwater

"Not yet."

Janae said with a smile.

"We have a movie to make."

Nae, and the crew went to the studio gangsta in space was being made in the next day.

A Johnny look alike asked her out but she kindly declined, though she was tempted but he wasn't really like Johnny, her reason for agreeing to this stupid movie.

AN: Yeah, three was pretty short, because…..ya know. SR4 starts next chapter…Yaay.


	23. Chapter 23

SAINTS ROW 4! Welcome to where I came in the SR seires...well sort of. Sorry if the dialogue is off, I can't research as my internet was or is out but the scenes will probably be kind of spot on, without further ado, here is my fav one out of them...mostly because of the romance scenes...well scene ;)

The saints are now so big they were called by a agency to help take down Cyrus, the man who used to be a huge thorn in their sides. Janae was anxious on the saints plane ride not because she was scared but because the woman they were meeting thought she was a guy, her suit speaker was broken and while it flattered her curves a bit it wasn't enough so now she had to be called "sir" by the people that was with them.

'Great.' Nae thought getting off the plane when they reached their location walking to the agent they were meeting

"I'm Asha Odecker." The agent introduced herself

All Nae could do was nod because her speaker was broken, after Pierce and Shaundi caught up to them they were ready to go in.

Sneaking through the entrance of Cyrus' hideout they spotted a enemy, Asha was telling them something about stealth and such but Nae didn't like stealth so she figured a compromise would work, she snuck up on the man pulled him backwards over the crate he was standing next to and stabbed him...multiple times.

'Same ol' Nae.' Pierce thought as they moved ahead to a set of doors

Nae, Shaundi, and Pierce stood in their position while Asha opened the doors and when they did it was a room full of men ready for them but luckly they've all been through worse but Nae saw cyrus take off when the doors did open.

"Boss, you go get him!" Pierce suggested

Nae went after Cyrus, he went into a room that screamed 'I'm dangerous' but Nae didn't care she had to get Cyrus.

Janae and Cyrus got into a scuffle which resulted in him being shot but that wasn't the end 'I gotta stop that rocket.' Janae realized and started to make her way to the launch site.

The rocket had barely pulled off so Nae was able to jump on it, she started climbing up, which was incredibly difficult, and started tearing out the wires while getting emotional farewells from Shaundi, Pierce, Kinzie, and Mat even Asha tried to add her two piece.

Janae finished de-wiring the rocket and jumped off, she felt so badass she had to give herself a thumbs up but she was still falling so she activated her parachute just enough for her crash into a building's ceiling and land in a chair.

Janae looked around the room she was in a realized, it was the White house, she propped her feet up on the desk and made herself at home.

~6 years later~

Janae has went from a gang member, to leader of the gang, to celebrity, to a agent, to the president of the United States, it was all very unreal to Janae and she couldn't ask for better helpers.

Pierce, Shaundi, Kinzie, Matt, Asha, fucking Keith David who sounded strangely like Julius, and Benjamin King.

Oleg was Nae's bodygaurd,she loved the big guy, sweet as candy but don't get him mad.

Janae was walking through the White House with Ben and Pierce following her then she ran into Keith asking her if she wanted to solve world hunger or cure cancer

'Fuck, which will help more?' Janae thought on it for a bit but she decided on world hunger being that there were already starting to be a rise in people who are beating cancer.

Janae continued down towards her press conference, which Kinzie was handling right now, but ran into some twat claiming to ruin her.

'Face or dick?' Nae thought trying to decide where to hit the asshole 'Dick' Janae decided and did just that.

"Nae!" Pierce exclaimed

"What? I couldn't reach his face." Janae said walking into Josh Berk who wanted to hang

Janae just went with it and agreed, she was passing through the last place she needed to get to her location

"I'm your biggest-" A man stated running towards Janae getting a heavy kick to the chest by Oleg

"Good job, big guy." Janae said smiling at Oleg

Upon entering the press room, right at the doors Shaundi stopped Nae and told her something unbelievable...and Janae believed everything.

"Shaundi, Aliens?" Janae asked but receives her answer from the rooms ceiling closing in, what came through the hole made Janae fall silent

'A fuckin alien?' Janae thought while Shaundi went in to get the thing with Nae trying to follow but she was tackled

Nae had no clue what the thing was saying when it grabbed Shaundi but it was clear when a beaming red light came down to Shaundi and him sucking them up...she was abducted.

"Get the fuck off me!" Janae demanded breaking free and running for a gun a downed alien dropped

"How does this thing w-" But Nae cut herself short by shooting it so she started blasting through witnessing more of her friends be taken by the UFO.

Ben and Pierce were the last ones to get taken

"Nae, save yourself!" Ben said getting taken away

"Fuck that save me!" Pierce requested before they disappeared into the UFO also

Janae made it to her office, she went to her desk that had a Johnny statue on it but under the head was a button to reveal a hidden chamber, it activated a weapon Janae had made just for her.

Nae jumped on the machine and started shooting down the baby UFOs, they were no match against Nae's beautiful weapon but one of them hit close to Nae which was actually a pretty good thing because it was now a ramp that she could use to run through the window of the mothership.

Janae was met with a very tall Alien named Zinyak, she knew it was useless but she started fighting the over sized thing, managed to get him down but that just made him mad, Zinyak grabbed Nae's throat, and slamed her around like she was nothing causing Nae to black out

'What the hell?' Janae thought before losing consciousness.

AN: WOOO! ahem, sorry but 4 was so entertaining to me, Matt's rescue was fun, Ben's was great, Shaundi's was upsetting at first then fun, and Pierce...Paul?may not talk about all the rescues but I love SR all in all, so unpredictable and thank you all for being with me, it really means a lot.

p.s This chap was a bit short because it's like an introduction.


	24. Chapter 24

When Janae came back to, her now shoulder legnth curly hair', which was strange to her because her hair was short, was pinned in a ponytail with a ribbon and had on this poddle dress.

"Honey breakfest is ready." Janae heard a female voice say

Janae started wal- well, bouncing to the stairs and slid down the rail to get down and bounced to the kitchen to sit down and eat some pancakes in a rather cheerful manner.

The women who was, Janae's 'wife' filled Nae in about some visitors that came to the house and one of them were Dex.

'Weird.' Nae thought as she got up to leave out of the house and get the paper getting stopped by a sheriff who wanted her to go to a meet and greet at a diner.

Janae waved and walked when she got to the meet and greet area, she went into the diner and noticed something strange happening, the people were staticing

"What the fuck?" Nae saked with fear in her eyes

"We don't use that type of laguage around here." The shrieff Nae just met said

The sheriff and the other town folks tried to attack Nae making her run out and barricade the door.

"Nae." Kinzie's voice called out

"Kinzie? Kinzie what's going on?" Janae asked getting into a car but she could only drive but so fast for some reason

"Nae, you're in a simulation." Kinzie answered

"That's why this thing is slower than my grandma."

"What? look anyway, the simulation is your worst fear and yours is order so in order to break out you have to do some damage."

"Sounds like I can do that." Janae thought, her car was able to speed up, probably because of Kinzie, and snap back to her old self.

"Go to the park, I have something for you." Kinzie instructed Janae

Nae headed to the park and got out of her car, she went to the fountain just as a Genki statue was rising out of it, holding an RPG.

"Kinzie, you're the best." Janae complimented while blasting at anything moving.

Janae was having a blast, so much she didn't even realize she took out the Sheriff and ended this particular simulation.

-Time skip-

Janae had finally changed clothes and gotten some super-powers, she was now on the way out of the simulation.

"Kinzie, the door won't open." Janae informed Kinzie after two attempts

"Wrong door." Kinzie said

Janae turned to a blue light that was in the shape of...a door, she stuck her fingers in it.

"Hurry up." Kinzie demanded

"Look we're doin this on my time." Janae said looking up and went back to toying with the door

"No we're not." Kinzie retorted making Janae go through.

Janae opened her eyes and fell out of 'A pod?' Janae thought

Not only that but Janae was naked covered in goo

"Really?" Janae thought slowly getting up off of the floor taking a few steps before vomiting and started moving again.

"Kinzie?" Janae called but no answer meaning she was in the real world again.

Janae started stumbling out down a hall but lost balance falling into the wall sliding to open the door, when she did she was spotted.

"Shit." Janae said but managed to get the alien down and his or her gun

Nae was now well and shooting aliens making her way out to a deck Kinzie was supposed to get her from

"Where the fuck is she?" Janae thought

Each time she got some Zin down more came, Janae thought she was done but by some miracle a ship pulled up with Keith David offering her his hand. Getting inside the ship Janae went to Kinzie.

"I'll take it from here." Janae told Kinzie

"Oh, gee, thanks Kinzie, no problem, Nae."

"Thank you, Kinzie. I mean it." Janae said putting her hand on Kinzie's shoulder

"Uh, you're not wearing any clothes." Kinzie pointed out

"Well, now you just made it weird. can I?" Janae asked motioning to the wheel

"Yeah, sure." Kinzie said backing up

Janae was driving the ship, getting demands to do a barrel roll 'Really?' Nae thought but did it anyway.

The Zin started closing the door on them but Nae was the master of escaping time frames so of course they made it through when they did she put the ship on auto-pilot.

"Now we have to get back to-" A big explosion cut Nae off and it was the Earth being blown to pieces

"NO!" Janae exclaimed

All of their loved ones...were gone.

-Medium timeskip-

Nae had gotten everyone but Shaundi back

'Where would she be?' Nae asked herself sitting in her chamber about to take a nap when the door opened

Nae had been lost in thought a lot lately, as in after their planet blew up

"Nae, you need to get out here." Pierce voice filled with excitement and disbelief for some strange reason

"Pierce, learn how to knock." Janae said sitting up "What, you found some saints flow or somethin'?" Janae asked taking her time getting up

"Well, no but you need to see this." Pierce told Nae before leaving out

Janae followed Pierce to the briefing room "What's up?" Janae asked walking up to Kinzie

Kinzie just showed Nae what was on the screen, making Nae's eyes widen

"A...plane?" Janae asked staring at the screen

"Yeah, but why would Zinyak have a plane shaped simulation?" Kinzie asked

"I think I know, send me in." Janae declared getting into a simulation pod.

Janae started moving to the front of the plane as soon as she was in but of course morning star was in there.

"Fuck-tarts." Janae cursed shooting at them and started running to get to the cock-pit faster.

When Nae got to her target she opened the door, behind it was Shaundi kneeling in front of...a dead Johnny

'Fuck you, Zinyak.' Janae thought moving closer 'So this is Shaundi's nightmare?'

Just as Janae neared them Johnny jumped on Shaundi 'CRAPBASKETS!' Nae thought getting so startled she fell back on her ass

Shaundi stabbed the Zombie-Johnny until he stopped moving then laid on him and started crying, Janae wanted to do the same but she had to be strong

"Shaundi let's go." Janae said

Before Nae and Shaundi could reach each other Shaundi fell through the floor

"Fuck!" Janae exclaimed running through another door that she came in and completely ignored the Morning star, the images of Johnny the simulation was showing was too much, especially after what Nae just saw.

Nae made it through a door revealing a room all too familiar, the room Veteran Child held Shaundi hostage, also part of Shaundi's nighmare.

"Really?" Janae asked making it down to the dancefloor

Shaundi was in her old outfit, Janae shot Vetren Child off making him Multiply. Nae and Shaundi kept shooting the boy but he just kept multiplying but finally Kinzie gave Nae something to completely vaporize Veteran Child.

"Well, this is cool." Janae complimented

The clones were going away one by one, it took a while but they finally got rid of them.

"Thanks man, you wanna-no this isn't me." Shaundi fought with herself

Janae just observed what was happening and was ready to pass out when Shaundi literally stepped out of herself.

The two Shaundi's started arguing but the real Shaundi had enough and started leaving, Janae looked at younger Shaundi, she wanted to say something but she didn't know what so she just left, leaving the Shaundi she first met hanging.

When they were out of the simulation Janae went right to Shaundi

"Explain the nightmares, please?" She sat next to Shaundi who was on the bench downstairs from the simulation pods

"Wasn't my first one your nightmare too?"

"Truthfully, no."

Shaundi looked at Janae, a little pain in her eyes from the answer

"Shaundi, why would I have nightmares about him finally being back with his soulmate."

"Nae, I don't think he's where she is."

"Shaundi, don't ruin this for me."

Shaundi and Nae smiled

"Well, he did have a hidden heart of gold. What was your nightmare anyway?"

"Being stuck with a bunch of fake, happy people and to top it off I was wearing a poodle skirt."

Kinzie walked in with Asha

"What are you two talking about?" Kinzie sat beside Nae cross-legged

"Our nightmares." Nae answered as if it was a regular thing

"Interesting." Asha sat beside Shaundi

"Just to let you guys know, Nae's nightmare is similar to mine." Kinzie could be random sometimes, just like Nae.

"Janae, care to tell us more about your friend?" Asha looked Nae hopeful

Janae couldn't say no.

"He was…adventurous, unpredictable and strangely loveable."

"So, a man who killed anyone that looked at him wrong was loveable?" Kinzie's sarcastic side showing in her question

"Not just anyone miss I want Matt to die." Nae retorted,

"He tried to kill us."

"But you don't see me wantin' the boy dead."

"And bye loveable?" Asha ended the debate

"He grows on you. I remember I couldn't even go a day without the guy but before that, I wanted to punch him."

"Why?" Shaundi didn't even know this part.

"Well, he gritted on me after my canonizing, even though I got my ass beat."

"Oh, I guess he knew you were competition even though…..you lost." Asha concluded

"Well, we didn't really get THAT close until he got shot in the knee-"

"Wait, he what?" Kinzie asked "I thought he was some-"

"Kinzie, even badasses get hurt…..and still manage to walk after their knee was supposed to be shattered."

"Wow, don't know if he's insane or just that strong." Asha looked at Nae in awe

"Both." Nae looked at Shaundi

"Yeah, when we were dealing with some team he had a shootout for fun." Shaundi thought about when they offed Dane

Janae loved talking about Johnny, they got to hear about all the things her and him been through together.

"What about that time you and him fought?" Shaundi looked at Nae, she didn't think of what she was saying and expect an angry Nae but instead she busted out laughing.

"I fucked him up." Janae remembered that fight all too well and it's funny to think about it, hard to believe her and Johnny actually fought.

"But, of course we got over it."

"What did you two fight for?" Kinzie asked

"That…that is kinda personal." Janae looked away so they didn't see the blush

Kinzie and Asha looked at each other while Shaundi possessed a smirk

"Was it at least good?" Shaundi got a amazing reaction

"Shaundi, I will shove your face in a bowl of saints flow." Janae threatened before speeding off, face red as Kinzie's hair

"I take that and the confession as a yes!" Shaundi called after her getting a pool ball thrown at her

Nae came back to sit down with a drink

"Where's mine?" Shaundi looked at Janae

"Your legs work." Janae took a swallow of the soda

"You don't gotta be an asshole."

"I do tho."

"So,What was good?" Asha asked Nae

Janae didn't wanna kiss and tell but at the same token, keeping such an amazing experience just between her and Shaundi was torture but she didn't.

"Just know it led to a rejection on my end."

Pierce came in and sat beside Kinzie

"I was tired of that sausage fest."

All the woman looked at each other

"Well, I gotta do research."

"I'm gonna go train."

"I'm…..gonna do something."

Kinzie, Asha and Shaundi left

"What? What I do?" Pierce looked at Janae who had also gotten up

Putting her hand on his shoulder she shook her head

"Pierce, when there's a group of females, it's best to stay away."

"Why?"

"Because we are talking about something that would either upset you, scar you, or make you jealous."

"Jealous?" Pierce face full of confusion

"Yeah." Janae started walking away

"About what?"

"Another guy."

"Wha-"

"Shush, You don't want me to get into details." Janae got a head turn as a reaction

She smiled and walked to her chambers, she could tell Pierce still liked her but she just couldn't return the same affection and hearing about who got her affection, she noticed he gets a little antsy.

Pierce knew something Janae didn't, his reactions to the mentions of Johnny changed ever since that fight. Johnny told Pierce something, had to effect Pierce, she had asked him before but got no real answer she only got an "I can't tell you." When she asked him why Pierce simply told her

"You'll be even more hurt because of his death."

Janae didn't know what that meant but she didn't know if she wanted to.

AN: Woop, there we go. I was a emotional wreck (Not really but ya know fans) on that plane, seeing Johnny on those screens...I was like that in SR3 too XD but next chappy, ya know we gets our boy back. Thank you for your support.

P.S I have a special chapter for you all next week, ;)


	25. Chapter 25

AN: They are a day early,I will be a little preoccupied this week but still feel free to drop a review.

Janae and the crew were just relaxing on the ship when Kinzie brought something to their attention

"The simulation is going haywire, Nae you might want to handle that." Kinzie said "It's no rush, just if you want to blow stuff up in peace oh and the simulation is...spawning some gangs i haven't seen before."

"What?" Janae said going to Kinzie with the rest of the crew

"The name of the gangs appear on my data...Morningstar, deckers, luchadores, the ones i don't recognize..." Kinzie squinted to read them "Ronin and Vice Kings."

"Are you shittin' me?" Janae asked looking at the screen herself

"No, they're being extracted from another person's simulation." Kinzie said looking up the source simulation

Janae didn't get her hopes up again like she did for Shaundi's simulation so she decided to go handle it to find out the source.

The simulation was full of memories but Nae had to handle this, using her telekinesis Janae threw one of the original playas into the portal the hostile gangs were coming out of.

"Damn, co-op." Janae said ducking from the two unknown playas, using her RPG when she got a chance.

Nae managed to get one down, but when that one was gone the other was easy enough and he got the same result, the system releasing the gangs was destroyed. Janae made her way to one of the doors to get out of the simulation.

"So?" Pierce asked as soon as Nae got back

"It was really them." Janae answered going to the pool room where there was a chair she sat in.

Pierce came in behind Nae and sat next to her

"You okay?" Pierce asked putting a arm around her

"Yeah, I'm good." Janae said leaning into the hold

Pierce is the second guy she was very close to, she was starting to get comfortable around him but it would not be the same.

"How the hell we end up on a space ship?" Pierce asked looking at Nae

"I stopped questioning everything when we became celebrities." Janae said with an exhausted tone sitting up

"I'm going to go lay down." Janae told Pierce leaving out of the room to go to her chamber

Janae laid in her bed thinking about how her life would have been without meeting the saints and concluded it was a scary thought so she just drifted asleep.

Nae woke up, being that there was no such thing as morning or night in space from what she believed, bored and alone, she went into the pool room seeing only Kinzie.

"Hey, I'm still looking that up." Kinzie told Nae

"Kinzie, you should go get some sleep, I'm going back after I get something to eat." Nae said going out to the kitchen area.

Zinyak was curious about the humans so he got ALOT of food, few years supply so Nae had vegetarian options for once. Janae got a little salad to munch on right quick, she was too sleepy for anything bigger, after her snack Janae went to go lay back down noticing Kinzie took her advice.

Janae laid in her bed looking up at the ceiling thinking about the last conversation she had with her mother which was her telling Sheryl she was proud of her, her mom left Terry after finally realizing she could do it but Sheryl wanted Nae to come back home.

"I can't Ma. People are depending on me now more than ever."

"What? Johnny doin' sumthin' special for you?"

Janae stopped talking, breathing getting a little out of control to the point her mom could tell she was crying

"Oh, Janae. What's wrong?"

"He's gone ma. They killed him."

There was nothing but Janae's crying, his murder still fresh on her mind

"I'm so sorry, baby."

"It's not your fault,ma."

"Where you at now?"

"On my way to the guy who did it…..look ma I know-"

"Kill his ass baby and stay there, where he can hunt you."

Janae smiled, a Johnny hunting would be nice, that was the last conversation she had with her mom

'I wonder if he's in here now?'

Janae looked around a bit but felt nothing, she thought he would at least attach his self to her

'Wait, he would do just that….' Janae's heart thumped a little harder 'He just might be…'

Nae really didn't want to go based off that but she knew if that was the case he'd be here with her right now, she went to sleep getting too tired to ponder any longer.

-Time Skip-

Nae was in the simulation blowing crap up to have something to do until she got a call from Kinzie.

"Nae, I did what you asked...we're ready to rescue your friend."

Janae dropped the weapon she had and raced to the closest door with her super speed. Exiting the simulation Nae questioned Kinzie about what she meant,

"Johnny, he's on the ship." Kinzie told Nae in a voice that bothered her

Janae was excited but not too much so, she was tricked before along with the fact it sounded like Kinzie was hiding something.

"We have to tell her." Matt told Kinzie

"Tell me what? Kinzie?" Janae let out in a worried tone

Matt answered instead "We shouldn't do this, saving him would put everyone up here at risk."

Nae didn't really like that answer so she did to Matt what she should have did a long time ago, she jumped on Matt and started punching him but got pulled off.

When Janae was done whoever grabbed her let go but Kinzie started talking again telling Nae she should be thanking her and Matt but Nae disagreed

"Kinzie, I like you and Matt but all the shit I've already done for yall and you tellin' me to be grateful? How about count this as a fuckin' payment for the shit I put my damn self through to rescue your asses." Janae told Kinzie

Kinzie looked down "I'm sorry Nae. We just don't know him and-"

"It's fine Kinzie, he's a great guy." Janae assured stepping into the simulation

"What do you think Johnny's is like, Nae?" Pierce asked

"My guess is a shooting gallery." Janae answered with a smile before Pierce shut the simulation

When Janae spawned into the simulation her hopes almost vanished 'what is-' Nae was cut short by someone coming up beside her, it was Johnny.

"Johnny, we thought you were dead." Janae said as Gat and her started fighting some VKs

"We got to get Warren." Johnny told Nae as they fought their way through the VKs

It was clear Johnny had the wrong idea of what was going on

"Johnny, this isn't real. You have to wake up." Janae said fighting of more VKs in front of Kingdom come records

"They got Aisha." Johnny informed Nae

"Johnny, it's not real." Janae tried to tell him but there was no getting through

"Shut the fuck up." Johnny demanded Nae making it into the building

"Wait, who you think you talkin' to?" Janae asked and would frown if this simulation gave her a more detailed face but it was a side scroller so she couldn't, she was starting to think it was a fake Johnny until she got a response.

"You, short ass."

Janae was relieved, it was really him.

After a couple more waves of VKs Warren finally came out but for no reason, he was defeated easily enough.

"Aisha's not here. We have to go to her house." Johnny stated

"Johnny-"

"Shut up." Johnny said before him and Nae made it out of the building

"You gonna stop tellin' me to shut up, Johnny."

As they were closing on to Aisha's house Johnny and Janae ran into some Ronins

"Oh, no." Nae stated, realizing what Johnny's nightmare was

Nae and Johnny made it into Aisha's house but too late, Jyunichi had decapitated her just as they got in, Johnny fell to his knees and shouted no. Janae wanted to help her friend so she thought of something

"Kinzie, is there a way to redo this?" Janae asked looking at Johnny

"Yeah." Kinzie answered before starting the scene over

This time Nae and Johnny were able to stop Jyunichi before he killed Aisha.

"Aisha, you gotta get out of here." Janae instructed

Aisha did what she was told leaving Janae and Johnny to face Jyunichi, they double-teamed him and defeated him but of course, he turned into super Jyunichi, as Gat put it.

The fight took a couple of deaths on Janae's behalf but they got him, when Nae and Johnny defeated Jyunichi the world started to crumble, signaling that it was time to leave,

Janae exited the simulation and headed to the robot

"Well?" Pierce asked referring to his departing question

"A side-scroller beat 'em up, Kinzie I need the robot suit." Janae said getting to the door of the suit

"Power armor."

"Shut it, Keith." Janae retorted while jumping into the walking weapon

When Janae got on the Zin ship she wasted no time, blasting through any and everything that was in her way, she got to a room where all the doors closed and Kinzie told her in order to get them open she had to do what she did best, destroy everything.

Nae took down the biggest Zin robots first so she could focus on the little guys, standing near where they were coming from, killing deathbots and aliens.

"This is so fun!" Janae cheered shooting everything coming her way

Nae was having such a blast she didn't realize the doors opened until the last Zin in the room was down, she went through the door ready to blast more Zin but there was a trail of them, dead,

Janae jumped out of the space suit, nearly losing her balance because of how high it was, she walked to a door where a Zin was keeping it open with its head. Nae pressed a button to actually open the door, she stepped in seeing a Zin get downed by her best friend and it had on his glasses so Gat took them off the alien and put them on.

"Hell, yeah." Janae cheered with a big smile on her face and grabbed Johnny's hand "How'd you survive?" Janae asked Johnny when their greeting was done

"I'll explain where ever you stay at now."

"That would be a ship." Janae said leading the way

Nae noticed Johnny's nakedness, hard not to but she was ready to get him to safety so they went to a docking area and unlike the other times the ship was actually waiting for them.

"So, the chariot waits for him huh?" Nae asked as her and Gat made it on the ship but received no word just guys who faces were showing shock and females faces showing shock and...lust.

Nae then realized what was going on

"Shit! Johnny, let's get you some clothes." Janae said turning around and leading Gat away to her chamber.

"You ain't gonna say nuthin'?" Johnny asked as Nae looked for a suit for him

"Johnny, I've felt the damn thing." Janae reminded him getting a suit his size

"But you didn't see it, plus that was years ago and you probably forgot. Ain't it beautiful?" Johnny responded looking down at his dick

"No...now put this on." Janae said smiling, it was but his ego was already huge so she didn't want to add on to it.

"But-"

"We'll look for some undies in a bit." Janae answered before Johnny could get his question out.

Janae waited outside of her door for Johnny for about five minutes before he stepped out of her chamber

"This shit, is uncomfortable." Johnny said adjusting himself

"You'll get used to it, let's go play some pool." Janae tapped Johnny's shoulder

As they were playing pool Johnny told them how he survived and why Zinyak got him first

"That's so fuckin' awesome." Janae complimented

"You do know that means Zinyak is more scared of Johnny than you, right?" Asha asked Nae smiling

"Shit." Janae said

"Hey, I'm done livin' in the past. I'm ready for the future," Johnny told them

"It's good to have you back Johnny." Nae said receiving a smile from Gat

"Hella good to be back."

"So, were you sick getting out of the pod too?"

"No, you?"

"Yep, and wasn't too fond of the birthday suit."

Johnny just smiled, he walked over to Nae and put his arm around her shoulders.

"I came to a realization in there."

"Well, you did have six years to think over whatever you're talkin' about. What is it?"

"Nuthin'." Gat knew Nae hated that

She poked his back with her pool stick.

"Well, she wasn't lying." Asha commented

"Bout what?" Nae looked at Asha with curiosity

When she received a smile she knew what Asha was referring to.

"Anyway, Johnny, I kinda figured you was still alive." Janae stood beside him everyone now in their own personal conversations

"How?"

"If you were you woulda attached yourself to me."

"Can't deny that."

Janae couldn't help but hug him, and as always she got one back.

"Also two things." Janae pulled away "Your underwear and that showing skin is distracting."

"I'm distracting anyways, baby girl."

Janae just shook her head, she missed Johnny, and she missed this.

AN:...Yep. Nae did everyone but Ben and Johnny's (of course) loyalty mission, saved Ben's for a reason...I loved that mission plus ya know. Thank you for hanging in there everyone.


	26. Chapter 26

AN: This chapter will contain lemon...you have been warned.

Janae and Johnny were so happy to be back together, everyone saw it.

"So, What you been doin'?" Johnny asked Nae while they sat on the couch watching everyone else play pool

"Ya know, killing aliens, saving lives, the usual." Janae said taking a gulp from her soda

"You haven't changed one bit, Nae...well, you did gain a little." Johnny said looking at Janae

"Fuck you." Nae said smiling

"The roles are reversed...I love you too." Johnny retorted getting an elbow to the side

"You wanna hang?" Janae asked

"Yeah. Where we goin'?" Johnny asked getting up

"You'll see." Janae said getting into the simulation pod, Johnny doing the same

Inside the simulation Janae told Kinzie to start up Murdertime, funtime, Nae wore a little black bikini top with purple hearts, had tattoos of flowers and lily pads on her whole left side, tight black pants with pumps that covered her showing skin with black fingerless gloves and the unique outfit didn't go unnoticed.

"Ooooh, someone's trying to snatch a man up." Kinzie joked

"Shut up." Nae said making her way to the meeting spot of her and Johnny

When Nae got in Johnny was already there, she walked up behind him and kneed his ass.

"Short ass." Johnny said turning "Damn, Whatchu tryina do to me short ass?" Gat asked Nae because of what she had on

"Show off the new tats." Janae answered

"The fuck is a Genki bowl?" Johnny asked while him and Nae dapped up

"Kill everything you can...basically." Janae said letting Johnny go

The room was full of weapons but a couple in particular caught her attention and she grabbed them.

"Really, Nae?" Johnny asked

"This is a strong ass bat." Nae said wiggling it around

"It's a fuckin oversized dildo, Nae." Johnny said readying himself as the doors opened

"Well, it's better as a weapon." Nae said pulling out her AK after putting the purple monster in her silver belt.

As Johnny and Janae killed everyone in sight they shared their feelings with one another but with no powers so when they got to the next section Nae told Matt to give them back to her but instead turned her into a toilet, just like when she fought him.

"Matt!" Nae warned

"You wear it well." Johnny told Nae smiling

"Matt!" Janae called

"Okay." Matt said mumbling some other stuff giving Nae what she wanted

Making it out of the lightning hall Johnny requested some powers too, which Matt was all too happy to do.

Nae didn't see Johnny's outfit because she was too focused on killing the mascots, she left Johnny behind but immediately stopped when she realized it

"What were you doin'?" Janae asked without turning around and started going agian when Gat caught up

"Stuff." Was the short answer Nae got from Johnny

The last room had the very person Nae thought took Johnny from her, Loren. Janae and Johnny noticed he also had powers, Nae's guns were fully upgraded thanks to her boredom so she could collect clusters and other things. The fight didn't take long, Nae let Johnny get the finishing blow on Loren and what a blow it was.

"That felt good." Johnny said walking to Janae and she could finally see his super-suit 'Sweet baby Kami.' Nae was once agian drooling

Johnny's suit was deliciously tight so it was showing Nae every dip, curve, and buldge of him, he had on black gloves and some black boots, the uper half was short sleeved so she could see the tattoos on BOTH arms.

"Johnny, when you get the other tattoo?" Nae asked

"I had this when I went to your hometown, course you were too distracted." Gat said making his way out of the building they were in.

Janae and Johnny raced each other to the simulation door

"Ha, you gotta fix me dinner." Johnny said before stepping through

"Fucker." Nae retorted and stepped through herself.

-Medium timeskip-

Nae was in the middle of helping Ben in his quest, they were near ready to get Zinyak so Nae wanted to relax a couple, she thinks, days and helping Ben was the last thing on her to do list until then.

Nae had to get rid of a virus simulated Tanya was spreading and it led them to a strip club 'Perfect.' Nae thought.

Each time Nae took the virus out of some people a fragment of her outfit changed so now she had on a pink bikini top, thongs and some fuzzy brown boots with a cowgirl hat, it was amateur night at the club Nae was in so she wanted to take advantage of that.

"What are you doin'?" Ben asked Nae from his place outside in a plane

"Something I've always wanted to do." Nae said signing a paper to go on stage

Nae got on the stage, waiting until the right moment to start her dance. Nae started moving in a seductive manner going to the pole and up high enough to turn upside down with her legs spread, she then hooked them around the pole and twirled down, when she reached the floor Nae crawled like a sly cat would to the front of the stage, she got up went back to and up the long pole.

Nae closed the act by sliding down fireman style landing with a split, the crowd absolutely loved her.

Nae jumped off the stage

"Where's Tanya?" Janae asked Ben while running out of the club

"Well, while you were doing your little performance she bailed."

Nae caught up to Tanya after her and Ben had tracked the dead hooker

"Why did you leave before I could finish my little dance?" Janae taunted

"Girl, you call that a dance?" Tanya asked stopping on a building

Nae landed on the same building punching Tanya in the face a few times before she ran off

"Uh Nae?" Matt said through the simulation

"Matt, you saw that?" Janae asked talking about her show

"Y-Yeah, I uh, I'll tell you when you-"

"Who else?" Janae asked gaining on Tanya

"Just Kinzie."

"And i wish I didn't." Kinzie commented

"Ah, shush." Janae said finally getting to Tanya

Janae and Tanya were at it again but Nae couldn't destroy her, Ben wanted to do that. Tanya was nothing, Nae hit Tanya a little too hard and sent her flying to the park, Nae soon followed thanks to her extreme speed, Ben not too long after who shot her for good measure.

"Where did you learn that, girly?" Ben asked Nae while they were on their way to a simulation door

"I guess I was just born to do that." Nae answered shrugging

"Uh." That was all Ben could say

"I kid, I just did it." Nae finished making it to the door and leaving out before Ben

Nae walked around to the main computer and saw there was more than just Kinzie and Matt there, everyone including the cute bot named CID.

"So, that's why you wanted stripper poles everywhere?" Shaundi asked

Pierce walked up to Nae and looked her up and down "That was amazing." Pierce said high-fiving Nae

Janae smiled and walked to where Johnny stood "You got a joke?" Nae asked knowing him

Johnny just looked at her, silent with a smile on his face

"Johnny?" Nae said worried

"To stay limber?" Gat asked

"Look, it just happened."

"Yeah right." Johnny stated before walking out of the room

Janae went to take a shower and put on a nightgown, very short but it worked, when she walked out of the bathroom she didn't see any of the others

'Bed time.' Janae walked to her room and when her door opened there was something on her bed, the paper was kind of big.

She walked to the bed and saw letters written in her favorite color, light pink, the sign said: _I'm in love with you._

Janae stared at it before picking it up, she was standing at the foot of her bed holding the thing that was damn near her size, a rose was on the bed also. Nae sat the sign against her bed and picked up the rose.

'Who did this?' just as the thought passed her mind she heard a voice from behind her

"Damn, who you got whipped like that?" Johnny came up behind her, she turned to him.

"No clue, you think it's Pierce?" Nae's rose was taken by Johnny and put on the dresser

"Nah, I know whoever it was did it because you didn't see the other signs."

Janae just looked at Johnny

"I do know who did it though." Johnny confessed

"Who? I might have to decline them."

"Oh, you wanna decline me?"

Janae's eyes flashed from Johnny to the sign that was now beside the bed then back to him

"What?"

Gat lead Janae backwards to the bed making her fall on it, he got in between her legs and leaned over her.

"Nae." Johnny said now on top of her "I want you to be my girl."

Janae's eyes widened to a near impossible size, she wanted him, she even confessed only to be shot down

"Johnny-"

"I know, Nae. I just didn't...want you gettin' involved with someone like me." Johnny said taking off his glasses putting them on the night stand

"Why now?" Janae asked now looking into Johnny's dark eyes

"In that simulation, I realized it was stupid to turn you away. I thought I was doing the right thing but just ended up hurtin' you more."

"How?"

"When I saw you, the pain of all those years went away, that told me, you're meant to be with me."

"Johnny,of course I'll be yours."

The answer got a kiss, Janae closed her eyes and lost herself in it, Johnny let his right hand travel down to the hem of Nae's gown and pulled it up. Nae gasped and broke the kiss, remembering she didn't have on panties.

"Johnny." Nae tried to ease from under Gat but that didn't work so hoping it would be possible she tried to close her legs with Johnny between them.

"Janae." Gat said her name getting her to calm down "I wanna be your first."

Janae could have sworn her eyes were bigger than a frog's

"I'm...I'm scared, Johnny." Janae said which was true, her legs wasn't shaking from that though, Nae was also aroused by the proposal.

"I'll be gentle, Nae." Johnny assured her leaning down giving little kisses to her trembling lips "I promise."

Nae's answer was the widening of her legs, allowing Johnny more access. Gat pulled the gown over Nae's head finally able to view her completely naked but his view was cut by Nae's arms.

"Nae." Johnny moved Janae's arms that were covering most of her upper half "You're fuckin' sexy." Gat assured her.

Johnny sat back to look at her once more, Nae was laid bare and spread in front of him which made him painfully hard. Gat unzipped his space-suit with Janae watching, eyes just as glazed over as his, being that they were around plenty of stars and moons the light was more than enough to see.

Johnny got off the bed to take his suit completely off leaving him nude also, except for his chains and bracelets but he took off the rings and put them with his glasses.

"Johnny, please." Nae was more than ready

Gat got back between Nae's legs getting face to face with her.

"What you want me to do, baby?" Johnny asked Nae making her core throb

"Take me." Nae said rubbing her heat against Gat's stomach

"Nothing else?" Johnny asked giving Nae a quick kiss her mouth

"We did fore-play for years, I want you." Janae told Johnny

Johnny couldn't agree more but he realized he had no protection

"Don't worry, I've been taking some pills." Janae said

Zinyak wanted to know a lot of things and birth control pills was on the list, for once he did something good. With this new information Johnny lined his leaking erection up with Janae's entrance

"You sure, Nae?"

Janae nodded the knowledge that her love was about to deflower her got her soaked, Johnny eased his cock inside of her, he went in as slow as possible not wanting to hurt her until he made it to her wall.

"Bae, this is gonna hurt. Okay?" Johnny warned Janae

Nae didn't care, she wanted to finally be one with him, with an okay Johnny pulled back and snapped his hips forward causing Nae to cry out.

Johnny slid his left arm under Nae so he could hold her closer, using his right forearm to keep him propped up, when he was fully inside he waited for Nae's signal. Janae rolled her hips a little to get used to the feeling, when the pain subsided enough she gave her lover the go ahead to start moving.

Johnny started easing in and out of Nae, she was starting to calm down the pain was completely gone, she wanted more.

"Faster." Nae requested

Gat was more than happy to oblige, he placed his left arm back beside Janae's head to brace himself so he could do what she asked, Johnny's cock going in and out of Nae was an incredible feeling, she could feel her little wanton hole squeeze him each time he pulled away.

"Johnny, it feels so good." Nae said throwing her head back into the pillow

"Nae." Johnny groaned out letting her know he felt the same

Janae started to meet Johnny's thrusts making him moan aloud causing more juices to flow from her core, everything about him made her react, Nae wanted to do something.

"Johnny, let me." Janae requested

Knowing what she wanted Johnny rolled onto his back pulling Janae with him, when they were in position Nae started a slow up and down motion, Johnny grabbed her hips and started guiding her, each time he pulled her back down he met her with a rough thrust.

"Johnny!" Nae screamed feeling Gat's cock pounding up into that wonderful spot

Johnny had let go of Nae's hips in favor of gripping the pillow he was laying on, Janae was riding Gat so hard the bed was squeaking very loud, possibly enough for the others to hear but they didn't care.

"Fuck, Nae." Johnny moaned, eyes rolling to the back of his head

Janae noticed Johnny licking his lips which in turn made her go faster and it affected her too, she placed her hands on his chest just to feel every ripple his muscles did, Nae's moans were very loud and Johnny liked that, it made him start thrusting up a little harder.

"Oh, Johnny." Janae moaned out, her body starting to lock up, she was getting close.

Johnny turned them back around so that he was on top again thrusts getting rougher than when Janae was riding him, making the bed start rocking along with the squeaking, Johnny was nearing his end too.

"Johnny!" Janae screamed as loud as she could when her orgasm hit ,giving him angry red scratches on his back and wrapping her legs around him .

Johnny followed Janae after a few more thrusts, his face centimeters from Nae, hips locking against hers, feeling Johnny fill her with his seed made Nae nearly go crazy but she didn't, she just grabbed his face and kissed him, Gat slid his tongue into her mouth and Nae went with it, no use as beat as she was.

When Janae and Johnny broke the kiss Gat pulled his softening cock out of Nae and rolled on to his back, she rolled onto her right side putting her left leg on his, and rested her hand on his chest, he pulled the covers on them.

"So, how do we explain the noises?" Nae asked

Johnny turned his head to look at her, his left arm going around her

"I think they're gonna know what happened." Johnny answered smiling "Go to sleep." Johnny gave Nae a quick kiss before she dozed off, he followed not to long after.

AN: Not even gonna lie, I blushed the whole time I wrote that, how you gone have a dirty mind and blush when it happens? There ya go, Johnny boy finally turned Nae out.

P.S I wanna thank miss Kookies for the sign idea.


	27. Chapter 27

AN: I will tell you all now, the final mission will have my own words in it, not the actual Dialog (Too much) may have Pieces of it but that's about it. Time for me to put my two cents in it ;) also the final will start on this chappy onto the next.

Janae woke up from what she thought was a wonderful dream but when she opened her eyes she realized, it was real, Johnny was laying right in front of her sleep, his naked body pressed against her's.

'Amazing.' Janae thought

Nae wanted to take a shower but chose to look at her new lover for a bit longer until she heard voices outside the door so she kissed Johnny and slid from under the covers to go clean herself. Janae got back into her room, without any run ins, and saw Johnny up and woke.

"Damn, you didn't even invite me?" Johnny said as if he was hurt

"Nope, because I know what would have happened, thanks to you I can barely walk." Janae confessed

"I was that good huh?" Gat joked getting a pillow thrown at him "Imma go wash my ass and meet you in the pool room." Johnny told Nae, giving her a peck on the forehead before leaving out...in his boxers.

'I guess he's gonna dodge 'em.' Nae thought 'I gotta clean these sheets.'

Janae grabbed the blanket and threw it on the floor, she grabbed the sheet but noticed something

'A blood spot?' Janae thought 'I shouldn't-' but her thought was cut short by the memories of what her and Johnny did.

Nae turned red when she realized that the blood spot is from when Johnny took her virginity, she snatched the sheet off the bed face redder than Mars and her skin was slightly dark so that's saying alot.

Janae exited her room to take the bed spread to the laundry room but Shaundi and Kinzie was in there washing their clothes.

"So, Nae? You had a nice sleep?" Kinzie asked looking at Janae

"Yep, it was wonderful." Janae said starting the machine up after she put her spread in

"So I heared." Shaundi commented walking to Nae "Details?"

"I don't kiss and tell." Nae declined

"I think we deserve to know, being that it kept us up." Kinzie said sitting on a machine

"Oh, sorry bout that." Nae apologized copying Kinzie

"I'm surprised your throat ain't sore." Kinzie shared

"You got a weird walk to ya though." Shaundi added in

"Ah, shush it." Nae said hoping off the machine but nearly fell

The events had more after effect than Nae thought, but she limped her way to where Johnny was, when she got there all the men were surrounding the pool table talking about nothing of interest.

"Janae, are you alright?" Matt asked coming up to her

"Yeah, I'm fine. why?" Janae answered going to sit on the couch

"Well you're walking funny." Matt said standing beside her

"Well so are you." Nae made a failed comeback

Johnny came and joined Nae on the couch, putting his arm around her.

"That was horrible." Gat commented

"Well, he is." Janae pouted

"My back is scratched up."

Janae looked at Johnny eyes a little big

"Sorry."

Her apology got her a peck on the mouth

Pierce and Shaundi came to stand in front of the couple

"Well, I see it's official. I thought the girls were just lyin'." Pierce said

Pierce was a deep sleeper so he probably didn't hear anything but everyone else made it clear they did, nudging Nae every now and then but not Johnny, he would punch them, in the arm but his hits were very hard so the crew learned.

Other then the fact they were now a couple nothing really seemed different, Johnny was a little more protective so was Janae and they acknowledged their relationship but at the same time they still acted the same.

"I hope it lasts longer than we did." Pierce voice had a hint of jealousy

"I'm sure Shaundi-"

"Nae, don't do that." Shaundi walked away

Johnny leaned into Janae

"I think you made a couple of them bleed." He said wanting a reaction which he got

"Fuck you."

"Any time, any place." Johnnys retort got him a little elbow to the side

"I'm bored."

"Well what you wanna do, Nae- I mean, Mrs, Gat?" Shaundi joked

"Shush Shaundi." Janae hit her with a small pillow

"I mean, it does have a nice ring to it." Johnny's comment drew the attention of the room "What? It does."

After the shock of the comment wore off the guys went back to playing pool and the women went to do their own thing while Janae and Johnny sat on the couch.

"Nae, where's the jewelry I gave you?"

Janae looked at him, before grabbing his hand and going to the storage area.

"I- the only thing that I couldn't get rid of was the ring." She looked at Johnny, eyes filled with regret

"Whatchu mean by that?" Gat asked sitting down on the bench they were near

"Everytime I looked at them….I cried. I was done without you, I'm sorry, I should've kept them." Janae started crying.

Johnny pulled her to him by her hand and embraced her while she stood between his legs

"Nae, it's okay. I don't like seein' you cry."

Janae smiled down at him, cupping his face

"How long?" She asked with a smile

"What?" Gat's shaded eyes looking into Nae's

"How long you been in love with me?"

"Ever since I first spent the night with you."

Janae looked at him silent, but Gat knew what she was thinking

"I know I was with Eash, but I met her before I met you."

Janae felt a little bad, but as she let his word sink in some more she realized he did love Aisha, that much was clear.

"Meaning?" Nae wanted an explanation

"I would have been with you. Nae, knowin' you, ya probably feel guilty."

Nae's smile broadened

"You know me too well." She leaned down and kissed him

Nae wasn't that tall so it wasn't a far reach, she felt Johnny's hands lightly squeeze her behind making her giggle into their kiss, causing him to smile.

"What was that for?" Nae's own hands resting on Johnny's that were still on her rear.

"Whatchu think?"

"Well, it's your sheets turn to get messy." Janae backed away a bit when Johnny stood

"Too bad for you." Johnny picked Janae up, her legs wrapping around him "I like to get messy."

-Time Skip-

"Hey, tough guy?" Janae called

She was laying on Johnny, their naked bodies covered with his bedspread

"What, short ass?"

"I gotta ask sumthin."

"Damn, what is it?" Johnny's hand moved from Nae's hair to her back

"Is there something Pierce hiding?"

Gat could play dumb and act like he didn't know what she was talking about but he didn't want to lie to her.

"Yeah."

"What was it?" Janae sat up in a straddling position, eyes on Johnny full of curiosity

"He knew I was in love with you."

"How?"

"I told him after that fight we had."

"And he didn't tell me? That fucker." Janae pouted

Looking at Nae's naked body was getting Johnny aroused again but he did just want to cuddle for a bit before round two.

"Oh, Johnny. Do you know my B-day?"

"august 14th. Why?"

"Thought you forgot after all this time."

Gat flipped over so that Janae was on the bottom

"Really?"

Janae nodded, words lost feeling his length harden but she approved so to show that she did she rubbed her core against it.

"Well someone's excited." Nae teased

"I could say the same." Johnny retorted with a smirk

-Time Skip-

It was now time to end the Zin once and for all but not without some prep work. Janae had assigned teams that would help her with certain areas after her "Motivational speech".

Nae was talking with Kinzie while everyone else conversed.

"Well, Nae? It's almost over."

"Yeah, I've always figured something was out in the solar system."

"Boss, you didn't even believe Shaundi."

"Shut up, let me feel like I knew something."

Shaundi and Asha walked to Nae and Kinzie

"I'm kind of hungry."

"Want me to fix something?" Nae walked towards the kitchen area

"We like meat." Kinzie made it to the refrigerator before Nae could

"Fuck you too, Kinzie." Janae smiled "I'm gonna choose the first group in a bit."

"Please not me."

"Pierce, I should just because you said that….as a matter of fact yep."

"Thank a lot Pierce." Shaundi shoved past him

"Nae, you mean." Pierce stood by her

"Well, you kept runnin your mouth. Go ahead and eat so we can get this crap goin'."

Pierce smiled and looked at her as she left out of the kitchen before doing as instructed

Johnny and Ben were just posted up near one of the pods

"So, you finally noticed her huh?" Ben asked looking at Nae who was making sure everything was in order

"Been noticed her, King."

"Well, what took so damn long?"

"I'm not really one for expressin' my feelings."

Ben looked over at Johnny who was looking at his best friend/Girlfriend

"So, how'd she find out."

"I finally grew some balls."

"Johnny, one thing you have is balls…..too big sometimes."

Janae went to Matt and Asha to make sure they were ready

"You two okay?"

"Yes ma'am." Matt saluted trying to hide the fact he was trying to put his arm around Asha…but Nae saw, she just didn't say anything.

"I'm fine, Nae." Asha smiled, thankful for Janae's generosity

"Okay, you two should eat something." Janae made her way over to Ben and Johnny

"You two good?"

"I'm fine, girly."

"I'm better than good." Johnny said with a smile

"Well, you two might wanna eat sumthin'." Janae put a hand on her hip knowing they were the stubborn ones

"Thanks girly, but I'm good."

"Ben…."

"Okay, I'll grab a bite."

Janae's eyes shifted to the more stubborn out of the two and cleared her throat.

"Well, you got what I wanna eat."

"Johnny, stop bein' a horn dog and go eat." Nae smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek

"Fine." Johnny went to do what he was told.

Nae wanted her friends to have the energy they needed, she knew from experience that doing too much on an empty stomach can lead to bad things.

Matt walked up to her chewing on a hot pocket

"Asha just hit me."

"Well stop touching her….unless you gonna talk to her."

"Says the person who kept her feelings secret for years."

"Two years, Matt." Janae hit him also and walked away

After her crew were done eating she called on Pierce and Shaundi

"You two ready?"

"No." was the answer she got at the same time

"Oh well. Let's go." Janae stepped into the pod Johnny was beside

"Be careful." Johnny was being a protective 'So sweet.' Nae thought

"I may be your girl now but who you think I am?" Janae smiled and gave his face a quick rub before the pod was shut.

Inside the simulation the Zin were kind of calm giving Janae, Pierce and Shaundi a chance to get the ride loaded with the key

"Alright, ya'll go." Janae instructed after she was on the back

It didn't take long for the Zin to realize what was going on, they gave chance pretty quick

"Fuck nuggets." Janae started blasting at them with a specially made RPG

"Nae we got a road block." Shaundi warned

Nae turned her attention to the front to get it out of the way.

"Pierce, why you ain't doin' nuthin'?" Janae's blasts now going back to the rear

"I'm scared, okay?"

"Pierce!" Shaundi's voice exclaimed

"What? It's a bunch of oversized aliens fuckin with us."

"You bitches are giants to me. Now you see how I feel." Nae retorted getting rid of another roadblock

Just as they got near their destination the vehicle was blown up.

"Damn, Nae. You gotta use your telekinesis!" Pierce suggested

Nae used her simulated power to grab the key, but she was surrounded it didn't stop her though, after the key dropped a few times thanks to Janae's concentration being blown she finally made it inside the building.

AN: Thanks for sticking around, it's near the end :(


	28. Chapter 28

AN: Here is the next Grand finale chapter, if you don't feel like going back I'll tell you lovelies that I am using my own dialog for this except one line that got to me, made me laugh so without more hold up here ya go.

Janae and C.I.D were handling the breakers but that's easier said than done.

"My goodness. What the hell?" The room was very big and there were Zin everywhere, it irritated Janae but she had to do it.

Jumping towards the next platform Janae had to take out the Zin along the way but she couldn't play around, the key was getting damaged.

"Nae-"

"Shut up, Kinzie. I know." Janae was having a little of a hard time keeping them off and moving the key along.

Janae was finished with the side she was on now she had to go to the other but as she was in mid-air one of the Zin shot her resulting in her falling down the abyss in the room and spawning at the front.

"Fuck!" Janae exclaimed going back to where the key was

The Zin was not making her job easy never the less she managed to make it back but the key had taken a lot of damage, but the silver light was they were almost done but it was stopped.

"What the fuck?" Janae went to kick-start the process back up resulting in the spawning of a warden and he was the last thing Janae wanted.

Even though the warden appeared the key started moving again, the warden went towards it.

"Hell no." Janae went and jumped on the warden's back booting it down away from the key "Shit."

The key only needed on good hit before it was destroyed but it made it.

"The process is complete."

"I wish I could high-five you C.I.D." Janae thanked before leaving out of the simulation

"Girly, you alright?" Ben asked walking up to her

"I'm fine. Matt and Asha, I'm going to grab a snack, after I'm done you're up."

"Rodger." The pair said in harmony

Janae was grabbing a salad and her drink when she heard footsteps stop behind her, she already knew who it was before a pair of arms snaked around her.

"Told you I was gonna be fine."

"I knew you were, just being-"

"My brother?" Janae turned around when Johnny let her go

"Paranoid." Johnny put his hands on her hips, he couldn't embrace her because she was eating "Stuffin' ya' damn face."

"Hey, that was a lot of fuckin' work."

"Give me some."

"No."

"Selfish."

"Fine, here." Janae got a fork full of her salad and fed it to Johnny "And move your hands."

"Nah, they're fine where they are."

Janae finished off her salad, putting the plate on the counter and grabbing her cup, she downed her drink in record time.

"Alright gotta go." She gave Johnny a peck on the lips while tapping his arms making him let go.

When she got back into the main room Matt and Asha were waiting

"You two ready?" Janae asked getting into her pod Shaundi closing it for her

"Yeah."

"Yes ma'am."

"The simulation will look very strange, be on your guard." Kinzie warned getting a nod from Janae before sending the three of them in.

"Janae, there are portals I'm gonna need for you to defend."

"Aright, let's go love birds." Nae called to Asha and Matt before sprinting off towards the first portal.

"Love birds?" Asha questioned running up the building along side Janae

"Yeah, I'm silly not stupid."

"Nae, it's not what you think."

"What he too nerdy for you? Or is it obsession with nightblyde?"

"He is a nicely developed character, thank you." Matt defended as they reached the top

The first wave of Zin wasn't so bad but the more that got killed the more that came out.

"What the hell?" Janae was getting irritated again

"How do they do that?" Matt asked

"Bitch, I don't know."

"I'm not a bitch."

"Well you act like it sometimes."

"Cut him some slack, Nae. You're just irritated right now." Asha defended shooting one of the Zin in the head

"Sorry, Matt."

"It's fine. I can be one though."

Janae noticed they were getting tougher so she had to stand directly by the portal and use her stomp powers to hold them off.

"Matt, you get a little closer to the center and take out what you can before they reach us. Asha, get a few steps in front of the portal and let me handle the rest."

"Okay." Matt and Asha got into their positions

It was working enough; Janae stomped and shot as she charged back up, her Asha and Matt noticed a different type of portal from the Zin open up releasing murderbots but they wasn't attacking them.

"Kinzie?"

"They're there to help you guys, because you all got over your fears they will help you."

"Okay, we need to head to the next portal." Janae set to run but was stopped by Kinzie's voice again

"You need someone to stay there."

"I'll do it, I can keep these things in order." Asha volunteered

"Thank you, let's go Matt."

"Be safe, my love."

"I fuckin' knew it." Janae smiled her and Matt sprinting to the next portal

"Alright, Matt take center again I'll stay near the portal."

Janae activated her fire so the bullets will blaze as she shot causing more damage

"Nae-"

"Bare with me, Matt. I'm sure KINZIE'S almost done."

"Okay, no need for that and here they come."

Cybermen came out of the portal.

"Oh my-"

"Matt, chill. They're with us, remember?" Janae smiled

"Y-yeah, I forgot."

"I'm going to the next portal. Can you handle it?" Janae turned her head to Matt

"Yeah, I got this." Matt smiled his new found confidence showing clearly

'Well, I'm on my own.' Janae knew she was going to have a helluva time though any other time she would enjoy that, she had to protect the portal so she couldn't have as much fun.

Janae made it to the portal finding a army of Zin waiting for her.

"Well this is a warm welcome." Janae was everywhere, she didn't have time to think of a strategic stance.

"Man. Kinzie, nothing can help until then?"

"Nope."

"Like, you can't make me taller or something?"

"Nope, you gotta stay a midget."

"Ugh, you do not know the shit I go through."

"What? You can't reach the plates?"

"That and more."

"Works out for me." Johnny's voice said through the sim

"Okay, didn't need to know that." Kinzie commented

Janae just smiled, looking back at the portal, she saw it had taken less damage than she figured but as soon as she thought that the Zin started swarming like bees to honey.

"Fuck me."

"Janae, you might wanna step back." Kinzie warned

Janae moved back a little.

"Like way back."

Janae went to the other side of the roof just in time to get out of the giant's way

"Paul? Kinzie, you're the best."

"I know, now you might wanna race to the exit. The sim is collapsing."

Janae looked back and noticed, it was messing up big time, she started running to the nearest exit but it had broken.

"Oh man. This is bad."

"Boss, it's another close by." Kinzie informed Nae

She started going in another direction to get to the second exit, when she got there it collapsed too

"Kinzie!" Janae was panicking at this point.

"Boss, there's one more exit but you have to hurry, it's closing."

Janae started sprinting as fast as she could, the break down getting closer, if it reached her, Nae's brain will be messed up permanently.

"Nae, I'll take care of you if you don't make it but I'd rather have you healthy."

"Johnny, aren't you a doll?"

"Babe please hurry."

"I'm almost there."

Janae just barely made it into the door.

"Woo, thought that one was gonna fuck up too."

Janae walked around to the main computer, where everyone was crowded.

"My two boys ready?" Janae asked Ben and Johnny

"Of course, girly."

"Hell yeah."

"Alright, let go get the heat then get on that damn ship."

Janae, Ben and Johnny equipped theirselves before heading onto the Zin ship.

They stopped behind a wall, one Zin was alone so Nae decided to handle him herself.

"Can I use your knife, Gat?"

Johnny handed her his prized possession, she snuck up behind the Zin slitting its throat, the two men walked up behind her.

"That's my girl."

Janae gave a cute smile "Thank you, baby boy. Now let's move."

No more sneaking was done at that point, they just had to loosen up. Janae was a step ahead of the other two.

"How your short ass in front?"

"Speed."

"I'm pretty fast."

"Sure you are, Ben." Janae spotted two Zin shooting them point blank in the head and kept it moving

Janae and the two men were so focused on their goal they didn't notice a Zin hidden behind a metal beam, shooting Janae's right arm, the alien guns are powerful so it knocked her back a bit, she landed on her back.

"Ah!"

"You okay, girly?"

"Yeah, please go get him." Janae got up holding her arm looking at Johnny pound the alien's face in even though it was dead now.

Ben pulled Johnny up by the arm bringing him to Nae, they started moving again

"My hero." Janae smiled

"Always." Johnny responded reaching the doors but they were locked

"Someone gotta open it."

"I'll do it." Gat proceeded to mess with the buttons

"Ben get that side." Janae went to her's

They didn't have a hard time protecting Johnny but it was taking a while, Janae was just about to ask what was up until Johnny spoke first

"Fuck this, imma just shoot it."

"Really?" Janae asked in amused disbelief as the door opened

"Yep."

"Alright, I'm going in, you two head back into the ship."

"Nae-"

"Johnny, I'll be fine. Go."

Ben and Johnny went to leave back out as Janae looked for a power suit to get her powers in the real world.

"here we go." Janae got in it and went through a vent to go after Zinyak

Janae had to dodge incoming items, before getting to some laser beams

"Shit."

"Nae-"

"Kinzie? What the-"

"Hacked into the Zin servers, now I got hold of their technology."

"Impressive."

"Well, make it out of there alive. We refuse to deal with a rampaging Johnny."

"Refuse?"

"Okay, we want to live."

"He wouldn't do that….might just beat up Matt."

"Well, in that case, get hurt during the fight so each time Matt'll get hit."

"And you call me evil."

Janae made it to another vent, looking through it seeing Zinyak on his throne, she stood and crashed in through the vent landing in front of him.

"Ah, the small human made it."

"Yeah, and I'm gonna kick your ass."

"Oh, are you now?"

"Yeah." Janae charged Zinyak

The hits she landed had more effect than when they first fought thanks to the power armor, Zinyk realized it was not going his way so he decided to get in a mech suit of his own shooting Janae's back onto a circular platform.

"Bitch!"

"Says the little girl using a power suit on me."

"You are an advanced race, I'd say it was pretty damn fair."

Janae went back to the center fighting Zinyak head on but each time she got the best of him he would knock her away with some unknown think and put a shield up.

"Aww, the little pussy scared?" Janae taunted going around to knock out the shield generators while fighting the Zin.

"No, my dear but you will be."

As Janae fought him for another round she realized he got stronger, he bullied her with his strength, toying with her even.

"Are you scared yet?"

Janae just kneeled, trying to gather her thoughts and a strategy but none was coming to mind

"Damn, I can't even hear Kinzie anymore." Janae knew the suit was nearly at its limit

Janae got back up, thinking about who she was and the people that waited for her, turning to face Zinyak she let him know.

"You kill me, you still gotta deal with my crew but right now, I'm still here and I'm gonna give you one helluva ride."

"Like you did your little boy toy?"

Zinyak thought it would upset Nae that he saw but it just gave her firing power

"At least we're getting' laid, you dickless bitch!"

That struck a nerve.

"You've done it girl."

"Come at me, bro!"

Just as Janae was about to attack 7 flying objects flew in with her friends in tow, shooting at Zinyak

"Guys!"

"Well, come on. He's open" Kinzie greeted

Janae jumped onto the center platform Zinyak was on, her strength doubled. She shot at the weak spots of his armor legs making it collapse so she could punch through the glass to get him.

Dragging him out by his head Janae commented on his confession

"So, you a voyeur?"

"Please."

"Be aware that it was the last thing you saw. You should be grateful." Janae dropped Zinyak and punched him a few times before grabbing his head

"Do-"

Before he could finish she ripped his head off, spine still connected to it showing it around to her friends who cheered before throwing it into the depths of the throne room, she turned her attention to the throne itself and decided to go claim her new empire.

"This thing's a little big."

"A little?" Kinzie questioned walking up to the front of it

"It's swallowing you." Shaundi smiled

The others looked on as the left over Zin came in to kneel before Janae, their queen.

Janae took it in for a couple of minutes before getting bored asking the servant alien where the other taken humans were.

"You all go to the ship, I'll see ya in a bit."

"See ya later, my queen." Johnny bowed

"As to you, my king." Janae doing the same before following the servant

Janae walked on, smiling, ran an actual empire now, but what's next? She just shrugged and decided to enjoy the stuff and people she had.


	29. Chapter 29

AN:Lemon in the very beginning but gets serious…or as serious as my ass can get.

Janae and the crew had just finished celebrating which told her a few things, Asha probably should be a model, Kinzie's an undercover freak and her boyfriend can't dance but he looked cute trying.

"So, what do we do now?" Johnny asked

Him and Nae were in a tub they had found on their newly obtained ship, it was nice and roomy, why aliens had showers and tubs? Janae didn't know but she was glad.

"I honestly don't know." Janae answered laying her head back on his chest but sat it back up when she felt his hands on her thighs "So handsy."

Johnny just smirked, he liked her relaxing against him like this, he could take advantage of the position being that her back was to him.

"Don't let them go no higher."

"I wasn't at first." Johnny moved his right hand so that it rested near her womanhood.

"You play too much." Janae laughed putting her hand on his

"But you like it."

"Yes, I do." Janae reached behind her and gently grabbed his cock

"I ain't the only handsy one." Johnny let his index finger rub along her slit

Janae let him play with her for a minute, she turned around to sit on his lap putting her arms on his shoulders.

"I wanna give you a present."

"Oh? And what's that?" Johnny asked his hands rubbing her sides

"Well, you gotta get out with me." Janae said getting up and stepping out of the tub

She was about to wrap a towel around her but felt eyes on her.

"Can I dry off in peace?"

"But the view is so nice."

She wrapped the towel around her and turned her head to the side to look at him "Well, you can see it again if you come on." Janae said before leaving out of the bathroom, Johnny following.

"Boss, have you no shame?" Pierce was the only one in their path

"Nope." Janae smiled, tilting her head up in a proud manner

"Him too?" Pierce asked still looking at Janae

"I mean he was-"

"Don't, I should have just left out like you said."

"I should flash you."

"Nae, please don't. You're gonna get me killed." Janae laughed and Johnny smirked getting into her chambers Janae threw the towel in a basket, Gat did the same.

"Sit down." Janae stood beside the bed

Johnny sat on the edge, not knowing what she was up to, she took a pillow and put it in between his legs

"You want me to do your hair?" Johnny asked with a smirk

"No, asshole." Janae got onto her knees facing him which told him what she was about to do

"Nae-"

"Gat, I want to. You did me, now it's your turn." She reassured looking at his now hard erection, taking it into her hand "Sorry ahead of time."

Johnny just looked on as Janae gave him a few good rubs, smearing his pre-cum, she stopped and looked up at him, giving a shy smile before turning her attention back to his cock sticking her tongue out she gave it a little lick.

"It's actually kinda good." Janae complimented before giving longer licks to get him wetter, she looked up at him again "Please stop me if you don't like it."

Johnny could see she was self-cautious about this, it was her first time doing such a thing.

"How about I just guide you if so?"

Janae smiled and looked back at her goal 'here we go.' She took a deep breath easing the tip into her mouth.

She was doing fine until it got deep enough for her gag reflexes to kick in but she prepared herself for that so she paused giving herself time to adjust to it.

"Don't force yourself." Johnny told her in a husky voice

She smiled around her mouthful and continued until he hit the back of her throat, she had to pause again to catch her breath and noticed there was still a couple of inches she didn't get in.

"You so damn little you can't even fit it in." Johnny teased

Nae placed her right hand around the part she couldn't get in, she felt she was ready so she pulled her head back leaving only his tip in, her hand following her mouth then going back down. She sped up, her throat getting used to it, his hand went into her short, fluffy hair and grabbed a handful but not hard enough to cause pain. Janae could feel herself dripping onto the pillow.

'I didn't think I'd get this excited.' Janae moved her other hand to touch herself but it got her head yanked a little as a warning.

"I'll handle that." Johnny's voice full of lust

When Nae looked up she looked directly into his eyes, they showed whatever she looked like it excited him and that in turn affected her. He moved the hand that was in her hair to cup her face, his thumb rubbing her cheek.

"You look so damn good."

Janae moaned around him, hearing his voice like that did unspeakable things to her, her moan got one from him.

Johnny looked on as Janae pleased him with her mouth, eyes on him but he didn't want to finish like this so he grabbed her by her upper arms, getting a surprised yelp from her.

"Did I do sumthin'?" Janae asked looking worried

"Yeah, you drivin' me crazy." Johnny kissed her cute swollen lips, tasting himself on them.

He put Janae on the bed.

"Lay on your side."

Janae did as instructed and rolled onto her left side, Johnny placed her right leg on his shoulder his on each side of her left. He lined his erection up with her and basically pulled her onto it because she was so small compared to him.

"Y-you not funny." Janae breathed out knowing he did that to show how small she was

It was times like this she was glad she did those exercises, she was practically in a half split but it didn't hurt her, Gat started thrusting.

"I think I'm pretty fuckin' hilarious." Johnny retorted smirking

" Fuck you." Janae gripped the covers

"Isn't that already in motion?" Johnny punctuated with a rough thrust making her cry out

Janae had no come back, even if she did she wouldn't be able to voice it, his cock was driving into with such a delicious force she was already at her climax door, a little flick to her clit was all it took to make her explode around him, her toes curled and she shivered feeling him suck on her inner thigh before turning her to face him.

"I need to make some more." Johnny bent down to kiss her as he continued to thrust into her.

Janae embraced him, his mouth moved to start sucking on multiple areas, the change in his pace showing he was almost done too.

"Cum for me." Janae requested wrapping her legs around him

She could feel Johnny's mouth slightly open on her neck, he sat up taking the back of her knees and pushing them up. Janae took in the view of Johnny, his skin glistening from sweat with beads of it sliding down his collar bone, his muscles flexing with every move, his slightly parted lips to his hard, passion filled eyes, this vision pushed Janae over the edge again without her even knowing she was there again.

"I thought you wanted me to cum for you?" Johnny teased

"Well, then." Janae smirked and tightened her pussy

"Fuck. You didn't tell me you could do that." Johnny bit on his bottom lip then released it "shit."

He was close, Nae started meeting his thrusts as best she could helping him answer her request, he let go of her legs to grip her hips with a bruising force delivering his closing thrusts, when her was done he pulled out and laid beside Janae.

"You fuckn' short ass."

"What? I just accepted your challenge." Janae went to lay on Johnny, their sweaty bodies too hot to go under the blankets

"You don't wanna cover up?"

"Nah, It's their fault if they walk in."

Johnny chuckled, Nae drifted to sleep shortly after the comment

"I'm never lettin' you go." He gave her a kiss on the forehead before going to sleep his self.

-Time Skip-

"Pierce, you had a bit too much buddy." Janae said taking away his eighth glass of liquor

"I can handle my shit." Pierce defended taking back the glass

Janae put her legs over Johnny who was on the couch with her, he put his hand on one in a comforting manner .

"He's fine, let him have fun." Gat took a drink from his own glass

"Yeah, and boss I gotta talk to you if that's fine." Pierce face got oddly serious

"What? Another alien race wants to fight us?"

"See? Why you always gotta be like that?" Pierce's face now back to normal

"I mean, there are plenty of galaxies…..shit I say let's take one."

"Baby, you make me smile." Johnny liked the idea

"Nae, no. We are not looking for another alien army to fuck up."

"And I told her to let you have fun."

"Fuck off, Gat."

"Ugh, Pierce you were bout to get your ass beat for that one time before." Janae commented getting up "We can talk in the cargo room." Janae led Pierce away

Shaundi went and sat by Gat

"Sup' with Pierce?"

"Like I fuckin' know. It's new to me too."

"Might be because he finally heard you two."

A pause

"And?"

"He still has feelings for Nae."

"He'll get over it."

"That's the thing, Johnny. He came to my door and cried like a baby."

Johnny froze in place, lowering his glass

"What you think he wanna talk about?"

"No clue, but don't worry it's Pierce. He's not gonna say nuthin' crazy."

Johnny wasn't do sure but he was cool with Pierce so he relaxed, Pierce wouldn't say nothing out of line.

-Janae and Pierce-

"You ae aware I'm with Johnny, right?"

Pierce nodded

"Look, I'm flattered Pierce I am but I love him. You're a good friend." Janae put her hand on his shoulder

"Can I kiss you though? One last time?"

"No."

Janae's face hardened this scenario all too familiar to her.

"I'm sorry. I just miss your touch, Nae."

Janae didn't know what to do, a love triangle was not her forte.

"You'll find someone Pierce, never know. Might be a hidden planet of women."

Pierce smiled, making Janae think they were done

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have an antsy psychopath to tend to." Janae turned to walk away but her arm was pulled

She spun around and landed right into Pierce's embrace and kiss, she didn't kiss back nor did she fight, her shock made her freeze but something bothered her.

'I feel no fear, I don't want this but it's not like when it was Dex.'

Janae without realizing started kissing back, the sense of security blinding her from what's going on, she didn't have feelings for Pierce in such a way but she also felt he meant no harm, he didn't just want to fuck her like Dex and that made her have a chemistry with him only for a split second but she realized there was no actual chemistry too late, when she felt him jump back like a cat would to thunder she knew what happened.

Janae turned around and saw Johnny standing in the door way, leaning against the frame arms folded

"Johnny-"

Before she could finish he turned and walked away, though his shades were on she knew he was hurt, she turned back to Pierce.

"I'm so so-"

"No, I should've been more forceful." Janae walked the opposite direction towards her room

She plopped face down on the bed

"What the fuck did I do?" Janae grabbed a pillow "I'm so stupid."

Her head hurt, she turned and looked at the ceiling for a little while, willing herself not to cry but she couldn't help it.

"I hurt him." Janae hated hurting anyone emotionally but hurting Johnny, she could really feel her heart breaking

-Time skip-

"Janae!"

Nae woke up to the sound of a scared Asha at her door, she grumbled and got up to go answer it after debating if she should or not.

"Janae, we have an emergency."

"Well, there's no rush." Kinzie said standing beside her

"What's up with Matt?" Janae asked lazily, she just wanted to wallow in her pity.

"Your boyfriend."

That made Janae wake up completely

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know what happened between you two earlier but he is having a fit." Shaundi answered

"Like, cursing everyone out fit or violent?"

"Violent, but Matt deserves it."

"Kinzie!"

"I'm sorry Asha, but I don't like your man."

"And speaking, you need to get yours." Shaundi warned

Janae hesitated, she knew he was pissed at her but she was the only one that could stop him, she went past the girls who followed, on her way she saw Pierce hiding behind a wall.

"It's you he's lookin' for isn't it?"

Pierce frantically nodded

"Ugh, okay, come with me."

"Hell no, I like my head where it is."

"Pierce."

"Okay."

Janae heard gunshots as she got closer

"Yall didn't tell me it was that bad."

"It's not Matt, he's shooting at C.I.D."

"Thank goodness he's bullet proof."

They rounded the corner to see Ben trying to tame an angry Gat, seeing Nae he came to her.

"What the hell happened?" Ben asked in an exhausted tone

"Personal." Janae walked to Johnny with Pierce in tow.

When Gat turned his attention to them Pierce tried to run but was pushed back by Ben, he figured Pierce was involved.

"Put the gun down."

Johnny just looked at her, she can feel the anger but instead of putting the gun down he now chucked the empty weapon at Pierce who ducked just in time.

"Stop, Johnny." Janae's guilt clear in her voice and eyes

"I'm sorry, I almost hurt ya new man."

"Johnny, don't be like that."

"Nae, you were fuckin' kissin' him! You want me to think he forced you? Hard to do that when you liked it."

Johnny picked up another item and threw it at Pierce.

"Johnny-"

"You don't know the shit I went through without havin' you. I destroyed every fuckin' thing in my room the first time you went out with that bitch!"

"Johnny, I'm sorry."

"Yeah, you are."

That was also a familiar response, while she was lost in her memory Johnny threw another item at Pierce, this one connected

"Ow!"

"Gat, stop."

Johnny looked down at her before she spoke again

"That's an order as the boss."

Gat visibly tensed before turning to go to his chambers, he pulled Nae with him a few inches so the others wouldn't hear them.

"We're done." Was Johnny's parting words

Leaving Janae there ready to fall to her knees and cry.


	30. Chapter 30

AN: The last chapter to this story, more at the end.

Janae has been crying for a while, according to earth time, nearly a whole day, with no sleep.

"I'm sorry."

She had been saying this ever since she got in her room like he could hear….or cared at this point.

Janae had to take a shower, she may be sad but she didn't want to stink so she willed herself to grab a pair of panties, no bra small breasts and tight spacesuit, and go to get in the shower. Walking out of the door and through the pool room she saw Shaundi.

"Hey Nae."

"Hey, look. Can I talk to you after my shower?"

"Sure, I'll be right here."

Janae went into the bathroom to shower, getting into a daze before realizing Shaundi was waiting for her.

"damnit." Janae got out after washing up

She dried off as fast as humanly possible doing the same to get dressed, when she got out of the bathroom and walked through the pool room Shaundi was still there joined by the other two females

"Nae, You okay?" Asha asked as Nae threw her used underwear into the general hamper and sitting down

"I'm not the one you need to ask that."

"I would ask him but I value my face."

Janae giggled "You guys think I'm horrible, Don't you?"

"No, we all have that moment of weakness. How you think of anyone else but that sexy ass guy you were going out with I don't even know, that was stupid but we all have our moments."

"Shaundi, I don't know if you just comforted me or insulted me."

"Sounded like a little of both." Pierce commented walking by with Ben behind him

"Well, if it isn't the man who cheated death." Shaundi retorted

"How is he Ben?"

"He's pretty upset, girly. I know it's probably personal but why?"

"A false spark."

"Ah, I know those too well, you think you want it but usually it's because of sumthin' else."

"Yeah, I thought it was gonna happen again but….he really just wanted a kiss. I didn't want to but at the same time I was happy he was telling the truth."

"You know he didn't want to end it, right?"

"What?"

"Girly, the way he was yesterday after you stopped his rampage, I'd say you're still together. He's just in pain right now."

"But Johnny means what he says."

"Not when it comes to you, he told me his self and I quote "I love her so much, King. I just didn't know what to do, man. I miss her already but I'm pissed at the same time." He said that through tears."

Janae's eyes widened, looking up into Ben's

"Really?"

"Yeah, the only how I knew though is when pinched the bridge of his nose, that's his way of whipping the tears without notice but I saw them before he did."

"I don't know if I should go talk to him."

"Go ahead, if he tells you leave him alone or sumthin' it just means in his language "I miss you but I'm mad and I want a reason." Not just apologies, girly."

Janae smiled and stood up

"He's in his usual spot."

"Thanks Shaundi." Janae walked away

"Go get 'em."

"Shut up, Kinzie."

Janae went down the stairs to the cargo area and saw Johnny on the bench playing with his knife

'here goes.' Janae went to him and stopped right beside him

"What the fuck you want?" Johnny asked without looking

"I want to tell you why. Please."

Johnny looked into Janae's pleading eyes, sighing he nodded once, she sat next to him

"I really didn't want to-"

"You expect me to-"

"Let me finish, I didn't want to but before that the moment was lookin' to familiar for me so I got a little scared after he told me he wanted a kiss."

"So you gave it to him?"

"I said no, so he apologized and I told a little joke and thought that was that but he yanked me to him and kissed me."

"You ain't fight, Nae." Johnny now looking at her

"It was because I was shocked but when I saw that's all he really wanted my trust made me react. I was happy he didn't do more than that, the trust made me think it was love but I realized it won't, that's why we stopped before he saw you."

Janae looked at Johnny, he didn't look pissed anymore but he didn't look forgiving then either

"Short explanation?"

"My mind played a trick on me."

Johnny looked away

"You think it's stupid?"

"No."

Janae sat up from her slouched position

"What?"

"I thought that's what was happening when I fell for you, because it actually happened with Lin before, I didn't do nuthin' but, the next day after that I didn't feel nuthin intimate for her."

"This was during one of the break-ups?"

"Yeah."

"How you know it was real with me?"

"I always thought about you…..always."

Janae looked down

"There you go feelin' bad again."

She looked at him to see his face had softened

"You forgive me?"

"I gotta think on that but we cool right now." Johnny got up to go to his room

'Well that's a good thing…I guess.' Janae got up herself to go get something to eat everyone else was gone. 'I guess it's bed time."

Janae got a banana to snack on, she felt lonely without anyone being in there with her but she wasn't sleepy, she walked down the a dimly lit hall.

"Man, what can I do to get sleepy?" Janae thought out loud

"I can help." A voice offered

Janae turned right before getting pinned to the wall, another pair of lips entangled with her own a pair of strong hands on her hips pulling her. She pulled back when she needed air.

"I thought you-"

"Didn't take long." Johnny answered before she could finish and kissing her again

He picked her up and started walking, she wrapped her legs around him, her lips everywhere, probably leaving marks.

"I missed you too." Johnny said before stepping into his rom the door closing behind him.

When Nae woke up she was in Johnny's bed but he wasn't there, she got out of bed and put her suit on, walking into the pool room she saw everyone up and about.

"Hey." Shaundi greeted first hugging her

"Hiya."

"You seem happy." Asha joined Nae and Shaundi

"Yep." Was Nae's only response before walking to where Johnny was at the pool table

She was about to ask if he was with her again before he grabbed her waist, pulling her closer as he talked to Ben.

'I guess that's a yes.'

"Nae, I need to talk to you." Johnny guided her by where his hand was already at

"What's up?"

Johnny looked at the ring he gave her then took it off her opposite ring finger and switched it to the actual ring finger.

"Is there a reason you did that?" Janae asked looking at the newly placed ring

"Yeah, because I need something there until I can replace it."

Janae looked at Johnny as he switched his middle finger ring to his ring finger

"Johnny-"

"I want to get on one knee with a proper ring."

Janae looked up at Johnny, tears of joy in her eyes

"You sure you wanna be tied down by me?"

"I don't want anyone else."

Janae hugged him, giving him a kiss that he smiled into.

-medium Time Skip-

"Shaundi, I feel like shit." Janae complained laying on her friend's legs while on the chair

The men were in the sim having some fun, Janae was too sick to go.

"You been like this for a while now. You sure you okay?"

"It's only like this when I wake up, fuckin' sucks."

"Are you on your period?"

"Why?"

"You look a little bloated too."

"No, as a matter of fact been a couple months since I have."

Shaunid jumped up so fast she accidently pushed Nae on the floor

"Shaundi, what the hell?"

"Nae, is that normal?"

"I sometimes do skip a month but it comes back."

"Okay, this month isn't out yet." Shaundi sat back down relieved

"What the hell you thought was wrong?"

"Nuthin'."

"You scare me, I'm gonna hang with Kinzie." Janae walked away

"Yo, what's up fellas?"

The men were finally back

"Hey girly."

"Sup'?" Pierce has made it his business to not make any contact with Nae

"Hey, how ya feelin'?" Johnny asked stopping in front of Nae

"Better, as a matter of fact I was just about to go in."

"Want me to come?"

"Nah, I wanna play by myself. I'll call you if so though." Janae walked by, giving his ass a little smack

"Really?" Johnny turned to her

"It's a nice view, had to touch."

Johnny smiled and walked out, Janae was in one of the pods, Asha closing it for her so she could go into the simulation.

"Kinzie, gimme some sunshine." Janae requested and strangly got what she wanted right on the spot

"You're being nice."

"It's not for you."

"Then who is it for?"

"I'll tell you when you get out."

"What? Does Johnny have a gun pointed to you?"

"No, he knows better."

"Wait, does this mean I get everything I want from you right now?"

"Don't push it."

Janae ran around, unlocking stores that she wanted to go inside just to wear whatever she wanted but not too long she got bored.

"Get Johnny."

"Of course."

About ten minutes later Johnny zoomed up on Nae

"Ready?"

"Hell yeah."

"Let me grab a car."

"Why?" Johnny asked confused

"Because one you look too damn good in that suit and I don't want none of these simulated bitches lookin' at you and two to be like the good ol' days."

"Like when you lies about being scared to drive without your license?"

"Yeah." Janae got a car.

She drove while Jonny shot at the sim Zin, getting a whole army on them after a while.

"Janae, don't over do it." Kinzie warned

"This isn't even my normal, Kinzie."

"I know but something's changed so don't."

"What's she talkin' about?" Johnny asked getting fully in the car

"I don't know."

"Might got sumthin' to do with that glow ya got goin' on."

"I always glow because of you."

"Nae, Don't do that, it makes me love you more than possible and this a different kind of glow."

"That's weird, I'm gonna get out so I can ask her. Let's race." They jumped out of the car and started sprinting to the nearest door

Janae pulled out a gun as she sprinted and pointed it back to Gat who was catching up

"Aw, babe, you wouldn't."

"See ya outside." Janae shot him in the chest

She made it to the door, when she got out of the pod she went to Kinzie

"What's changed?"

"Well-"

"That was dirty." Johnny commented giving Nae's ass a hard smack

"Dick."

"You shot me." Johnny smirked walking out

"Kinzie."

"Nae, there's a heat signature inside of you."

"That's normal, right?"

"Yeah….for a pregnant woman."

Janae's heart stopped

"A what?"

"Nae, I think you're pr-"

"Stop, I know what you said I just can't believe it."

"You want a test?"

"Yeah."

Kinzie opened a drawer and gave her one

"Wha-"

"Please don't ask, now go."

Janae walked out of the room

'Maybe I should have told Shaundi a couple of months was 3 and a half months.'

She went into the bathroom, luckily she had to pee anyway, when she was finished she held the test eyes closed her eyes opened to look at the results.

Hearing a scream come from the bathroom everyone in earshot rushed to the door

"Nae, you alright?" Pierce asked knocking

"Please get Shaundi."

The panic in Nae's voice was clear as a bell so he ran to Shaundi

"Nae, What's wrong?" Shaundi asked closing the door

Nae just handed her the test

"Oh my kami. Janae, how?"

"Well, when to psychos love each other-"

"Janae, no need to get snarky."

"Shaundi, what am I gonna do? We're in space, we can't have a child."

"Yes you can."

"What?"

"Come with me."

Janae made sure to hide the test was hidden as they walked together back to where Kinzie was

"Well?"

"What am I gonna do?"

"I was right but Nae look at this."

Kinzie has been working on the ship and noticed a couple of things.

"Is that-"

"Yeah, Zinyak tricked us with a projector."

"Earth is still there. I can't believe this!"

"That's where we've been heading all this time, we'll be there in a couple more weeks."

Janae hugged Kinzie, she was too happy.

"So, when you gonna tell him?" Shaundi asked Nae

"Right now." Janae went to Johnny's room and knocked on his door which opened right on cue

"Hey, I was just about to get you."

"Yeah, you see it too."

"Yeah, come in." Johnny moved to let Nae in

"Johnny, you love me right?"

"Nae-"

"Okay, sorry. I, um, I just took a certain test."

"Did you pass?" Johnny asked folding his arms

"Depends if you think me being pregnant is good or bad."

Johnny's arms fell to his sides, shock was written all over his face.

"I mean, I think-"

She was stopped with an embrace, Nae didn't expect this reaction. Johnny let her go

"So, did I pass?" Janae looked at him

"Yeah." Johnny took her hand and sat in a couch that was in his surprisingly big room, putting Janae on his lap.

They looked at earth through a window, a big one.

"I hope it's not like you." Janae joked turning so that she was sideways

"Nah, I hope it's like you though."

"Why?"

"You're perfect."

"I'm not though."

"To me you are, short ass."

"You're perfect to me too."

"Nae, I'm insane."

"You're my insane teddy bear."

"Fuck you."

"I love you too."

They looked back at their home, happy about the new addition to the saint's family.

AN: That's it for this story, thank you all for sticking around to the end of my first fanfic, thank you for the support and I'm even thinking about doing a little short on their family life.


End file.
